The Truth
by shanaka
Summary: AU kag is stuck liveing with an abusive stepfather, and a stepbrother who thinks he owns her. who will help kagome get over her fears and save her from her family? I.K, M.S I do not own inuyasha. I TOOK DOWN AN'S!COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Just some explanations about the characters, you can skip if you want!  
  
Kagome Higurashi: 16 years old. Lives with stepfather Naraku and stepbrother Kouga. She attends Shikon No Tama high school as a junior. Black hair, blue eyes, small frame, and 5' 3".  
  
Inuyasha: 17 going on 18 years old. Lives with his older half brother Sesshamaru, and his brother's adopted child Rin. He is the captain of the school wrestling team. Attends Shikon No Tama as a junior. (Him and his best friend Miroku got held back one year for not going o school enough) white/silver hair, amber eyes, 5'10" very built  
  
Sango: 16 going on 17 years old. Lives with mother and little brother kuhaku. Attends Shikon No Tama as a junior. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, 5'4.5" strong  
  
Miroku: 17 going on 18 years old. Lives with his uncle. Attends Shikon No Tama as a junior. Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'9. 5"  
  
Kikyou: 17 years old. Who cares where she lives! She is EVIL!!! Attends a private school as a senior. Looks kind like Kagome, except Kagome is a little thinner and Kikyou has gray eyes.  
  
Kouga: 18 years old. Not blood related to Kagome. Attends Shikon No Tama high school as a senior. EVIL!!!!(In this he is) black hair green eyes, 5'11" extremely built.  
  
Naraku: Kagome's step dad, he's a drunk, and EVIL!!! He is 37 years old too if ya want to know. Jet black hair, blue eyes, built, 5'11"  
  
Ok, so this is going to be an AU fic, and if you read the summary than you will know all about it. 


	2. chapter one

*~*~* Dream *~*~*  
"*Sigh* Such a beautiful day, isn't it Kagome? Why don't you come on in the water and swim with me?" Asked a motherly voice from the water, "it is quite refreshing"  
  
"Mom, you know I can't swim!" replied a young girl from a lawn chair at the side of the pool.  
  
"You're kidding me! I could have sworn that that father of yours told me he was going to sign you up for swimming lesions!" she replied slightly angry.  
  
"Well mom, I was thinking, maybe if you let me come live with you again than you could teach me how to swim!" she put emphasis on the word "you".  
  
"Awwww, honey I know you want to live with me, but we have been over this a million times! You know that I can't afford to take care of you and Souta"  
  
"Please mom! I promise I'll get a job! I'll help pay for everything! Just please let me live with you! I will do anything just." her mom made her stop by putting a gentle hand over her mouth.  
  
"Now Kagome, you know that I can't handle the stress of two children! Souta is already enough of a handful"  
  
" I know, I know, it's just that .. I have something that I need to tell yo.."she was cut off by a vary masculine voice, and a heavy hand on her shoulder that sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Kagome, stop bothering your mother with this nonsense immediately!" Kagome turned around to see her stepfather Naraku. " Now quickly say your goodbyes, we need to be on our way. I will go put your things in the car, when I come back I expect you to be ready. We have a long drive ahead of us." He turned around and briskly walked away, carrying her bag over his shoulder.  
  
Kagome watched him until he was out of sight. The second she couldn't see him, she turned to her mother.  
  
" Oh please mom! I am missing out on so much living with 'him' and his stupid son kouga!" she put emphasis on the word "him".  
  
"Come on Kagome!" she grabbed kagome's arm and ushered her towards her stepfather's car. "I promise that I will talk to him about the silly swimming lesions! Honestly kag! You are acting as if your life is in danger!"  
  
For your information mother, it damn well is! She thought, but decided to keep her thoughts to herself when she remembered her stepfather's warning.  
  
*~*~*Flashback*~*~*  
  
Naraku had Kagome pinned up against a wall "Kagome, if you tell anyone about this, than your beloved mother and little brother Souta will suffer the consequences!" " I promise I wont ever tell anyone, just put me down" "Now you better not tell anyone, or you know what will happen"  
  
*~*~*End flashback*~*~*  
  
She simple couldn't bring herself to tell her mom, not just yet at least.  
  
"The swimming is not the only thing I was talking about" was the only thing the managed to get out Kouga completely controlled her life and she hated it!  
  
But it didn't matter, her mother was too busy ranting on about how dramatic teens are these days and how they make a big deal about everything to hear her daughter.  
  
"Now Kagome, you better hurry if you guys are going to make it home before dark!"  
  
She pulled her daughter into a bone-breaking hug. "I love you so much Kagome"  
  
"I love you too mom!" she replied. Before she could say anything else two strong arms rested on her shoulders.  
  
" Well Kagome, we should really get going," he started to walk to his expensive car, but his ex wife grabbed his arm.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you go on down t the car, I need to talk to your father about something." She said sweetly.  
  
" Sure thing mom." She said, and took one last look at her mom before running to her father's car.  
  
That little brat of a child better not have said anything to her mom or she knows what will happen. Naraku thought evilly  
  
"Is it true that you never got kagome those swimming lessons you promised her? you know that she needs those! Especially after that accident when she was younger! Her best friend died! And we almost lost her too! She must be terrified of water! She took a deep breath.  
  
"Look I will get her lessons when I am good and ready! If ever! This is not your decision to make!" he roared.  
  
"Hey! You listen here! she is my child too. Ahhhh! You are a terrible father!" she screamed.  
  
He slapped her. He actually slapped her! The nerve! I can never let him hurt her. This must be what she was trying to tell me! She thought. So she said nothing except that she would be by in a week to pick up her daughter. She would be living with her mother from then on.  
  
He brushed that last comment away as if she never said it.  
  
Kagome heard the whole thing from the car. She was so relived and excited that she would finally be living with her mom! Her dream was coming true!  
  
*~*~*End dream*~*~*  
  
Too bad.  
  
That was the only thing that the teenage girl could think when she woke up from that dream.  
  
You see, her mother and little brother were on their way to come get her a week later. They were driving along, when suddenly they were hit by a drunk driver. They were both killed instantly. She was so close to being free from her abusive stepfather and possessive stepbrother. And then all of her hope was crushed. And there she was feeling sorry for herself, when she should be sorry for her mom and Souta!  
  
And it is all my fault that two innocent people died! Naraku was right. Mom did suffer the consequences of me telling, even though I didn't exactly tell on him, he showed her himself. And even though that is not he way in witch I thought they would suffer. Oh well, it doesn't matter, I will never tell anyone ever deserve this, if it weren't for me mom and Souta would still be alive. I completely deserve this treatment.  
  
She lazily got up from her cozy bed to take a nice hot shower. Before she knew it, she was dressed and ready for the day.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, she unlocked her door, and opened it just a crack. Peering into the hallway, she saw no one, and decided that it was safe to go downstairs for breakfast.  
  
The kitchen was a mess! It was obvious that somebody had friends over last night. Looking at the pigsty, she concluded that they were probably drunk. No sober man would do this to his own kitchen  
  
Well, she thought, I better clean this up before Naraku wakes up, or I'm going to be in Big trouble.  
  
So she got to work picking up beer bottles, trash, and mopping the floor. Suddenly she heard growling, and it actually scared her at first. She calmed down only when she realized that it was her stomach.  
  
I guess that I can take a small break for breakfast. "The dishes can wait until after I get some breakfast in my system." she said to herself.  
  
"Says who?" asked a deep voice behind her. She turned around to see none other than her ca ca of a stepbrother Kouga. She really had no idea why her father put up with him. He wasn't even blood related to him! You see, Naraku had a 'girlfriend' a long time ago, who had a son with another man. When she mysteriously died, her only son Kouga, was left to Naraku.  
  
She hated it! He treated Kouga great! But when it came to his only daughter, his own flesh and blood, he couldn't give a crap. She was treated worse than dirt.  
  
"Says me Kouga," she said turning her back to him. She actually said it Surprisingly calm for the way she was feeling inside. "I have been cleaning all morning, and since I couldn't have diner last night, I am really hungry!" she got angrier and angrier the further along she got in her sentence.  
  
Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Where did I suddenly get all this nerve!?!!!!!  
  
"Well, in case you forgot Kagome," he said getting closer and closer to her, "we are starting at that new school today." He rested his hands on her lower back; he seemed to be playing with the hem of her shirt. "And this!" he said ripping the back of her shirt in two "Is not the uniform!"  
  
He spun her around, and looked her in the eye. He could tell that she was scared of him. And that is the way it should be. He thought. " Now go get ready!" he yelled in her face, "you do not want to know what I am going to do if you make us late!"  
  
She bolted upstairs holding what was left of her shirt on herself. Putting on her uniform in record time, she slowly walked down the stairs with her head bowed. Please don't let him be mad, please don't let him be mad.. she kept repeating in her head.  
  
"Bout time" she heard that all too familiar voice say," get in the car" she simple followed him to the car and got in the passenger seat.  
  
When the short drive to school had finally come to an end, she was rejoicing that he didn't give her another one of his "talks" that he always gave her before they started at a new school. Unfortunately, when she went to open her door, he locked it. Not again! She thought.  
  
"Kagome," he said, "you know the rules." she cut him off, "yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know. No talking unless it is completely necessary, no getting too close, no friends." it was his turn to cut her off "and especially NO boyfriends!" you are only to talk to me, and wait for me outside of each of your classes, I will meet you there"  
  
And on that lovely note, he unlocked the doors, and the both grabbed their bags and got out of the car. The "siblings" walked briskly to the office.  
  
On the way there Kagome seemed to be getting a lot of attention, from the guys that is. Every time a guy would whistle at her she would blush, and if Kouga saw, he would give the boys death glares, and pinch Kagome quite hard on her arm.  
  
Hey, don't get me wrong though, Kagome was not the only one getting attention. Whenever they walked by a group of girls they could hear giggling and the occasional "he is SOO fine!" or "what a hottie".  
  
Sure, he is allowed to have admirers! She thought.  
  
When they finally got to the office, the desk lady simply said "you will have to talk to the principal about this" and pointed to a door behind her.  
  
Kouga knocked on the door, and who answered was the last person that they thought that it would be..  
  
****End chapter 1****  
  
IMPORTAINT!!! Ok, I need your advice, do you think I should make Inuyasha a hanyou, or a human? I have no idea which one to make him!!  
  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Anyway, I probably won't update until some time next week, and school is starting soon, so I have to get all my books and schedule set up. So until next time, Toodles! 


	3. chapter two

****Chapter 2****  
  
"Yura!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran up to her with a bright smile on her face  
  
"Oh Kagome!" she yelled back excitedly " I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing! What happened to moving to America and becoming a hairdresser? I never thought that you would be a school principal!"  
  
"Well, I am not exactly the principal here."  
  
Kagome's heart fell, she was really looking forward to having her as her principal. She suddenly looked up.  
  
"Wait, if you are not the principal, than what are you doing here in the principal's office?"  
  
"Oh! I am the guidance councilor here, the principal and vice principal are married, so when one goes on vacation, the other goes on vacation, I am just filling in."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Wait a minute, you never told me what you were doing here!"  
  
"Oh.my stepfather just moved us out here, he got a better job."  
  
"Well then, we better get you settled in!"  
  
They started talking about all sorts of things like the cool shops around there, and where not to hang out.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kouga suddenly yelled out, causing them both to stop talking and look at him.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, introductions! Yura, this is my stepbrother Kouga, and Kouga, this is my mom's old best friend, Yura." She looked down, sad at the thought of her dead mother.  
  
Silence followed the last comment.  
  
"Wow! Look at the time!" the sub. Principal said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "We need to get you two your schedules!"  
  
And with that she led them out of the principal's office and into her own. She handed them each a piece of paper with their schedules on it. Then, she handed Kouga a map of the school.  
  
"Sorry Kagome, only one map left."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I am sure that I will find my way around school just fine!" she replied.  
  
"And I will be with her the whole time! So there is nothing to worry about." Kouga butted in.  
  
Grrrrrrrrrr! Why can't he leave me alone?!!!! She thought.  
  
The next thing they knew, the bell rang. Kagome looked at her schedule. It read:  
  
1st period ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~math*****room # 5 2nd period ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~science ****room # 4 3rd period ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.E.****gym 4th period~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ English ***room #1 5th period ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Japanese ****room #10 6th period ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~history*****room # 7  
  
Great! She thought, math first thing in the morning.  
  
All of the sudden her schedule was ripped away from her. She looked to her right to see Kouga holding it up to his.  
  
"Kouga, you are a senior, and I am only a junior, we are not going to have any of the same classes!"  
  
"Ha! We have the same period PE, but different teachers. I will be able to see you. But.. Other than that, my classes are at the other side of the school, it is goanna take me longer than I thought to meet you after each class."  
  
Yes!!!!! "Oh that is too bad" not!!!! She thought  
  
"So you have to be extra careful not to talk to anyone, because soon, I will have many little spies, just like at the last school. I will find out and you know the consequences."  
  
"Fine!" Kagome yelled, suddenly angry with Kouga.  
  
"No not fine, remember, no friends, no guys especially! You better be good, or else"  
Kouga walked away, leaving Kagome outside of her first class. "or else" she said in a deep voice, mimicking Kouga. "Gosh, what an ass hole!" she said as she walked into the noisy classroom.  
  
Little did Kagome know, that a certain hanyou (I decided to make him a hanyou!) heard the whole thing between her and Kouga.  
  
Why in the hell would he need spies? And why can't she talk to anyone but him? Is that her brother? Or boyfriend? And I could smell her fear of him, even though she didn't show it. But Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when the seccond bell rang. Shit! He thought. I am goanna be late for math again!  
  
"Now class, we have a new student, this is Kagome Higurashi" She simply shut her eyes when she heard the classroom door slam open. "Inuyasha, take a seat please" she said, eyes still shut. Inuyasha just whimpered and hurried to his seat. "Like I was saying before, we have a new student," she said looking at Inuyasha while pointing to Kagome who was still at the front of the room, "Kagome Higurashi"  
  
"So. Kagome, would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" Kagome just shook her head no, "well than, take a seat over there" she pointed to an empty desk in front of Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome went and sat down. The girl next to her leaned towards her, "hi! I'm sango!"  
  
"Uhhh, hi."  
  
Sango cut her off, "I am sooo happy that there is going to be another girl in this class! Finally I am not stuck with all these losers.well, at least not alone" she had this bewildered look on her face, which caused Kagome to giggle.  
  
"Girls!" the teacher suddenly said.  
  
"Sorry!" Kagome tried to apologize.  
  
"Yeah, won't happen again!" Sango added.  
  
After about 10 minutes of actually paying attention, Kagome felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around to see a very cute guy with silver hair and amber eyes. "What?" she whispered as quiet as she could.  
  
"Oh!" she had snapped him out of his trance. "Yeah, nothing" he said, looking at her like she was crazy for asking him that.  
  
"Whatever" she said, turning around.  
  
Oh my gosh! Why can't I get this girl out of my head! I don't care what they were talking about outside the classroom!  
  
'than why can't you stop thinking about her?' his inner voice said  
  
I am just curious, it's not like I care!  
  
'Oh admit it to yourself! You do care'  
  
No I don't, she is just like every other girl that walks in here  
  
'But you know that she is different, you can since she needs help you know that something inside you wants to protect her!'  
  
Wow.. Where did that come from, and when the hell did I start talking to myself?!!!  
  
Before they knew it the dreaded math class was over, and everyone was franticly tying to get all their stuff together so they could go meet their friends at break.  
  
"Ummm, hi" Kagome heard a male voice from behind her say. She turned around.  
  
"Uh, hi" she said back. Trying not to look into his eyes.  
  
"Well, my name is hojo, and I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime, you know, to show you around town and stuff." He looked down at the ground, trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Um.I am kinda busy lately, ya know with unpacking and stuff, but maybe some other time." She said walking away, but before she could get to the door, that Sango girl stopped her.  
  
"hey, nice way to turn down hobo, he is a sensitive guy." Sango complimented.  
  
"Uh yeah, thanks" she replied back shakily, she did not want Kouga to see her with this girl, but she wanted a friend sooo much. And Sango seemed to be really nice.  
  
"So" Sango started talking again, "do you want to have lunch with me? I can meet you at the cafeteria door if you want!" she said excitedly.  
  
"well, I kinda have to have lunch with my step brother Kouga," Sango's face fell, "but.." Sango looked up, " tomorrow at lunch I could tell him I have to go the bathroom, and meet you there!"  
  
Sango looked excited "great! I'll see you then! We can sneak off and hang out and you can say you got lost!"  
  
"Perfect!" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face. I'm goanna have a friend! Finally! YES!!!!!! Kagome thought.  
  
And as she made one last break for the door, extremely happy that Kouga had not seen her with anyone, yet another person stopped in front of her, actually, two people. Can you guess who they are?  
  
"Hello" one of the boys said reaching out for her hand. "Would you be willing to bear my child?" she stood there with a shocked look on her face. "Oh, by the way, my name is Miroku."  
  
"Hentai!!!!" Kagome screamed, and smacked him across the face. The boy he was with started laughing at her late reaction.  
  
"And what do you find so funny?" she asked the boy.  
  
"You" he said still laughing.  
  
"Oh don't worry about Inuyasha" Sango said.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said "what a weird name"  
  
"Hey, you know I am right here, I can still hear you!"  
  
"Whatever" she said turning around towards the door. When she saw who was standing there, her eyes went wide. She ran up Kouga, "oh, umm, I can explain."  
  
"It's not worth my time, come on lets go," he said, grabbing her arm.  
  
Talk about an over protective brother" Sango said emotionlessly.  
  
Inuyasha did not like this guy, he could tell that he scared Kagome he could smell fear all over her, and he felt like he had to be the one to find out what made her feel that way.(wow, that was a long sentence)  
  
******END CHAPTER 2  
  
The next chapter is a LOT better, I finally got into this story with chapter 3, so I just have to type it up and stuff, and it is a lot longer too. It will probably be up in... 5 days or so I think.  
  
Ok, I think that there might be some mistakes, cause I started out with Inuyasha a human then I changed him to a hanyou, and then I found out how you really spell Koga, and I was gonna go through and change it, but it was too much work, so I will have it the right way with the next chapter.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be better and longer! Please Review!!!! 


	4. chapter three

*~*~*Chapter 3*~*~*  
  
Koga is pulling Kagome off to the cafeteria.  
  
"Koga! Come on! It was just a simple, innocent, conversation! I swear.." he cut her off.  
  
"No Kagome! It doesn't matter! You broke my rules, and you are to be punished when we get home!"  
  
"Koga, just listen to me for one minute! Ok?" she looked up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine, one minute." He said emotionlessly.  
  
"Ok, can we make a deal or something? I want to have friends more than anything else! Please I just don't understand why you get to have friends and I can't just because you say so. Why? Are you scared that I'll get hurt when we move again? Cause I don't think that is it, I think that you will get jealous if I talk to anyone other than you."  
  
"You are crazy! You actually think that I would be jealous of you?"  
  
"Yeah I do." She stated simply. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.  
  
"Whatever, your punishment will be twice as bad now." He said as if it were nothing.  
  
The bell rang. "Kagome, go to your next class, we will discuss this later."  
  
Kagome went to the gym for PE, and Koga went to the opposite side, where his class met.  
  
"Ok class" a very bulky man said, "I want you all to know that next week, we will be swimming in the pool, so you will need to bring your bathing suits." He looked to Kagome, "oh and you must be the new student" she nodded, " well than, nice to meet you.  
  
Holy crap, what am I gonna do? Kagome was screaming in her head, I can't swim! Everyone is going to make fun of me, I have to learn how before next week!  
  
Inuyasha (who also happened to be in that class) saw how she suddenly looked scared when the teacher mentioned swimming. I wonder why? He thought.  
  
"Today they are re-doing the junior locker rooms, so you have a free- period. Do as you wish." And with that, he left.  
  
I have to find out more about this new girl, Inuyasha was thinking. So he walked up behind her. When he was thinking about what to say, she turned around.  
  
"*Gasp* you scared me!" Kagome breathed.  
  
"Sorry about that, hey, umm, so are you excited about swimming next week?" he suddenly said. I doubt she will tell me why she freaked out about it, but it is worth a try. He hoped. She just looked up at him, and it seemed that she was actually going to tell him. She opened her mouth as if to say something, and turned around.  
  
"I am not supposed to talk to anyone." She stated and started to walk away. He put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"How come?" he asked?  
  
"Umm, I uh, well, its just that." she started to get very nervous and he could smell it.  
  
"Look, you don't have to tell me but if you tell me why you freaked out when the teacher mentioned swimming, I will leave you alone." For a while, he thought.  
  
She looked up from the ground and noticed his ears. All was forgotten when she saw them,  
  
"How cute!!!!" she all but squealed. "Can I touch them she asked?" looking up at him with a big smile on her face. All he could think then was how he wanted her to always be smiling. Gorgeous, he thought, wow, where did that thought come from?  
  
She reached up, on her tippy toes, to reach his ears, but he grabbed her arm, startling her. Only if you tell me why you are scared of swimming.  
  
"Ok, I guess I can tell you." should I tell him everything? "I can't swim," she blurted out.  
  
"That is all?" he asked.  
  
Does he know? It's like he can see right through me. "Umm, I. yeah, that is all"  
  
He knew she was, lying, but decided not to push it. " Ok then, he said, hey, if you want I could teach you after school. Ya know, everyday until you get it."  
  
"I don't think that my step dad or brother would like that," she said quietly.  
  
"Well, they don't have to know. You can say you have to stay after with teacher to catch up on some things."  
  
She really wanted to do this. For some reason, he made her feel safe. "Well, that is a good idea and all, and I really want to but.. my brother doesn't let me go anywhere with out him." She turned around and put a hand over her mouth. Opps! She thought, I did not mean to tell him, maybe he doesn't get what I meant. She turned back around facing him. ".. I mean, ummm,"  
  
"Hey it is ok, I know." He stated  
  
He knows!!!! Wait, does he know about my dad? No this is not happening, this is just a dream. "Umm, know what?"  
  
"Look, I am a hanyou, I have really good hearing, and I can smell fear. I can just tell. I can also tell you are scared now. Why?"  
  
"I don't want to say." She stated  
  
"Come on tell me."  
  
"Well, you aren't going to tell anyone rite?"  
  
"Now that all depends" she cringed, she was scared he was going to black mail her. "Kagome, I am not going to hold it against you or black mail you or anything."  
  
Creepy, is he a mind reader? She thought, hey Inuyasha, can you read my mind? She looked at him; he looked at her, nothing. Guess not.  
  
"Hey, why don't you just try it and see if it works, ask him if you can stay a little after school."  
  
"I guess that it can't hurt."  
  
"Great! I will meet you at the office ok?  
  
"Sure, if I can"  
  
The rest of the day went surprisingly fast, and believe it or not, Koga said she could stay. He must have had a date, she thought, hey! Maybe he won't remember about punishing me!  
  
She walked to the office quickly, hoping that he was still there. Sure enough, there he was leaning up against the wall, smirking. He is sooo fine, wow, since when did I think that?  
  
"Hey" he greeted.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"So, you ready?"  
  
"Actually, I kinda don't own a bathing suit"  
  
"Don't worry, I figured that so I got you a school swim team one."  
  
"Wow, thanks"  
  
"So, you all set?"  
  
"Umm, one more thing"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To my apartment, there is a pool there."  
  
"Ok" for some reason, she trusted him, she wasn't even scared that she would be all alone with him.  
  
Wow! He thought, I thought that she would be all freaked out to come to my place, what a strange girl.  
  
They got into his car and started to drive to his house. When they got there he opened the car door and walked to his room.  
  
He handed her the bathing suit and a towel, "here, you can change in the bathroom, it is right there" he said pointing to a door.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she took the suit and headed for the bathroom.  
  
She came out to see him in his suit. Wow, was all she could think. He was wearing black shorts with red stripes on the sides, and had a towel draped over his shoulders. Damn, she thought, I bet if he became a rapist nobody would care. Ahhhh! Where did that thought come from, she blushed at her thoughts.  
  
But he was too busy looking at 'her' to notice. She looked beautiful, but his thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.  
  
"You ready?" she asked  
  
"Uhh, yeah, let's go" and with that he led her to the pool.  
  
"Ok here we are," he stated. He could smell a small amount of fear in her.  
  
"Ok, today we can stay in the shallow end, I'll get in first." With that he got in the pool. She just stared at the water. "Kagome" he said snapping her out of her trance.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry!" she went over to the steps and slowly took one step in, so she was up to her ankles with water. Inuyasha could smell more fear, so he went over to her.  
  
"Give me your hand," he said. She reached out and took it. "Take another step" she stepped down. "Ok, take another one," she took another one. The water was now about 5 inches above her knees. "Take the last three steps now, you will still be able to touch the bottom" she took a deep breath and before she knew it she was standing on the pool bottom. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Now, it is really quite simple, all you have to do is kick your feet, and paddle with your arms." Why don't you try it?"  
  
"Ok, I can do this" she said to herself. She let go of Inuyasha and tried exactly what he said, she stopped standing on the floor of the pool, and kicked her feet, and then she paddled with her hands. She sank like a stone and went rite under. But no worries, Inuyasha was quick and picked her rite back up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist and refused to let go.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to try again?" he asked, still holding her. She shook her head no. "you sure?" she nodded. "Well, can you at least stand?" she did nothing, and after a while of thinking about it, she unwrapped her legs from his waist, but left her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well, you will have to try again some time." He stated. "Hey I have an idea, get on my back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me get on my back, I promise I won't let you drown. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" she took a deep breath and got on his back  
  
"Now you practice kicking, while I swim. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
So he started swimming and she started kicking, holding onto him for dear life. Every once in a while he would give her word of encouragement and she would just blush. When they were both worn out, well, when Kagome was worn out, they decided to call it a day.  
  
He let her use his shower so Koga would not smell the chlorine on her, and he let her leave the swimsuit she used there so Koga would not find it.  
  
When it came time to go, Kagome looked nervous. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nothing.well.never mind"  
  
"Come on, you can tell me." He said sweetly.  
  
She looked up into his eyes and decided she could tell him the truth, well, part of the truth. "Well, what if Koga finds out, he might punish me again." She looked down and said the second part so quietly that Inuyasha could barely hear her, and he was a hanyou. She didn't mean for him to hear that last part, but from the look on his face, she could tell that he did.  
  
"What did you just say?" he asked, a worried look on his face  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Kagome, I can also tell when people are lying." he paused, "Would you like to rethink that answer?"  
  
"Look, it is no big deal," he cut her off,  
  
"Yes it is a big deal."  
  
"Inuyasha, look, there is nothing that you or me can do! If we tell on him, he will make my stepfather move us away, and it will start all over again! Look", she said more calmly. " I'm sorry, I just want to go back home." Inuyasha took a big breath.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go, cause." He didn't want her to know that he heard what Koga threatened earlier, "cause you are welcome to stay longer if you like,"  
  
"Well she said considering it since she really didn't want to go home, "I guess that I can stay a little longer."  
  
"Cool"  
  
All of the sudden, Sango and Miroku came busting through the door. Miroku just jumped onto the couch while Sango raided to fridge.  
  
"Do you guys ever think to knock?" Inuyasha asked rudely.  
  
Miroku put a hand to his chin "hmmmmmm.." he really looked like he was thinking about it, "No." he answered, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So you already brought the new girl home Inuyasha," he said noticing Kagome. "Very nice!" He put his hand up for a high five, but Inuyasha just looked at him like he was crazy. "Or not" he said looking away.  
  
"Hey Kagome" Sango said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing, Inuyasha was just. Showing me the pool."  
  
"Yeah, sure" Sango replied, "well I am here because I wanted to see if Inuyasha wanted to come to the movies with me and Miroku."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Hey! You could come too! It would be so fun! We are gonna see 28 days later!"  
  
"Umm, I don't think that I can go, will you excuse me for a minute?" Sango nodded. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha," she whispered, "can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," he led her to his room." What is it?" he said after shutting the door.  
  
" I have to go, could you please take me home?"  
  
"Why? You said just a minute ago that you could stay a little longer."  
  
"Sango and Miroku want to go to the movies with you" she stated.  
  
"So? Why can't you come too?"  
  
" I just can't"  
  
"Give me three good reasons"  
  
" Number one, I don't have any money"  
  
"I can pay for you"  
  
"Number two, what would Koga say?"  
  
"He wont find out, he wont be home until at least 11:45 PM"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Lets just say I have my ways."  
  
" Number three, I." she stopped. If I tell him he is going to think that I am a wimp. She thought.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"IhaveneverbeentothemovesandSangowantstosee28dayslaterandihearditisreallysc- ary" she said in one breath, surprisingly, he understood her.  
  
"What?! You have never been to the movies!?"  
  
"Nope" she answered.  
  
"That is it, you have to go now!"  
  
Somehow, she found herself suckered into going. They walked out of the room to see Miroku dancing to some Michael Jackson song. What have I gotten myself into? She thought.  
  
*~*~*End Chapter *~*~*  
  
Well? What did you think??? The next chapter will be up some time next week, hey I always get them up before I think they will be up so who knows. I am not sure cause school is starting.  
  
Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! 


	5. chapter four

*~*~*Chapter 4*~*~*  
  
They took Inuyasha's car to the movies. Sango and Miroku were in the back seat, and Kagome was in the front with Inuyasha driving. When the y finally got to the only movie theater in town, the parking lot was near to empty.  
  
"Cha ching!" Inuyasha yelled. "Parking at the front!" Everyone else just rolled his or her eyes. They walked up to the ticket stand and stood in the short line. "Two tickets for the next showing of 28 days later." Inuyasha said to the movie worker dude. He handed him the money, and in turn got the tickets. Miroku paid for Sango and himself and they all made their way into the theater.  
  
Kagome looked around her with a twinkle in her eye; she was amazed by everything she saw. Look at that! Oh my gosh, the screen is so big! She thought. I can't believe what I have been missing out on.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and saw how excited she was; however, he didn't need to use his nose to tell that she was a little nervous also.  
  
"You excited?" he asked her.  
  
She looked up at him with a big smile on her face. "Is it that obvious?" She asked. He just laughed.  
  
They sat down in this order, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome. When they were all seated and comfortable, Kagome turned t Inuyasha, "How come there isn't anything on the screen?" she whispered as quietly a she could.  
  
"It hasn't started yet." He answered.  
  
She replied with a simple, "oh."  
  
The previews started. Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome looking up at the screen with fascination.  
  
Hmmm, what is that smell? Inuyasha thought, it is so familiar, but with all of the other scents in here I can't single it out. Wait, no, is Kagome scared? He turned to see Kagome looking straight forward, her eyes wide. And when he saw why, he was so angry he thought he might kill someone.  
  
The guy who was sitting behind Kagome with some of his friends had his hands on her shoulders and was whispering something into her ear. It looked like she was cringing at some of the things he was saying.  
  
"What in hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked the guy.  
  
"Oh come on, we are just having a little fun." He replied  
  
"Kagome, is this true?" Inuyasha asked. She shook her head no. "that is what I thought, so get your hands off her!" he almost yelled that last part. The guy immediately let go of her. "That's better." Inuyasha stated, but he could still smell fear on her, and he knew it wasn't the movie since they were still watching the previews.  
  
He reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand. "You ok?" he asked. She hesitantly nodded. He obviously didn't believe her cause he lifted to arm rest in between them and scooped her up into his arms. He then moved over to the seat she was in and set her down in between him and Sango. "Better?" he asked. Deliberately not putting the armrest back down.  
  
"Thanks" she said with a bright smile on her face. He smiled back.  
  
The movie finally started. And as soon as it started to get scary, Inuyasha was thankful that Kagome was not a hanyou, or the smell of fear on him would have been so strong, she would have thrown up.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too scary!" Kagome said after the movie was over. "Inuyasha?" she asked, looking down at the boy clinging on to her. "You can let go now," she whispered into his ear. He opened his eyes, "the movie is over."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I knew that, I was just trying to make you feel better about being. Scared. I wasn't. Really. Afraid."  
  
She got on her tippy toes and pulled him down by his collar so she could whisper into his ear. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone."  
  
He gave her one of his bright smiles that we all know and love, well maybe we don't all know it, but those of us who do, love it. Anyway.  
  
They walked out of the theater and back to the car, sitting in the same seats as the way there. It was now dark. Kagome turned on the radio to some country station, (which Inuyasha did not like) and ended up falling asleep. Within five minutes, Miroku and Sango were also asleep in the back seat  
  
Inuyasha took out his cell phone. "Hello? Sesshamaru? Yeah its me, uh huh, I just wanted to make sure Koga was still out. Ok good, and Naraku? Perfect, ok, thanks. Bye." He hung up the phone.  
  
He came to Miroku's house first. He threw a book at his head to wake him up but ended up knocking him out worse. "Hey Sango!" Inuyasha almost yelled, "Miroku is knocked out, can you take him inside, since he is going to give you a ride home?"  
  
"Yeah sure, why not?"  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya.  
  
She dragged him out of the car and up to the house, and when she got inside, he pulled away, with the sleeping Kagome next to him.  
  
"No, please, Naraku, don't, I didn't mean to." She mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Don't what? What did he do Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to get her to say.  
  
"He." she trailed off.  
  
"What does he do Kagome?" He tried again.  
  
She whimpered. "He hurts me," she said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her, almost.  
  
"How? Does he touch you? Does he hit you?" He tried to ask calmly but it came out desperately.  
  
"He hits me."  
  
"He doesn't touch you does he?" he said it as if he was threatening who ever hurt her.  
  
"He only touches me when he is drunk, he says he's sorry though, he says mom wouldn't have wanted me to tell." She sounded as if she was waking up.  
  
He decided to leave it at that. Maybe she was jus having a dream about that. He thought. He didn't want to believe it. In the back of his head he knew something was wrong. Oh Kagome, he thought, what am I going to do with you?  
  
He pulled into her driveway and parked the car. He then went up to the front door and looked under the mat for the key sure enough, there it was. He unlocked the door and opened it. Then put the key in his pocket and went back to the car for Kagome.  
  
There she was in the passenger seat, sleeping like a baby. He, as gently as he could, picked her up bridal style and carried to the house. After carrying her up the stairs and finding her room he set her down on her bed. That is when she started to stir.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, sounding confused and a little frightened.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here," he said, touching her arm. She opened her eyes and looked around.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We are in your room." He stated.  
  
"Oh, ok." She said drifting back off to sleep. Suddenly her eyes hot open. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I drove you here, and carried you up to your bed"  
  
"You have to go before my step-dad gets home!"  
  
"I know, I know, well, I guess that I will see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Wait, no you wont, I have to stay home tomorrow, they are bringing in my mothers old things, I have to be here so I know Naraku wont throw anything away."  
  
"Ok then, hey, if you have any free time tomorrow, call me. Here's my phone number." He said putting the piece of paper with his number on it on her nightstand.  
  
"Thanks, I will."  
  
"Ok, well, I have to go, Bye Kagome" he said to the half asleep girl.  
  
*~*~*Next day *~*~*  
  
Koga walks into Kagome's room. "Time to get up!" he yelled into her ear while taking the covers away. She shivered and opened her eyes. "the moving people are here, they have some of your things and 'you' need to carry them up the stairs" he poked her with one finger when he said "you".  
  
"They are here already!" she said jumping up. Koga left the room. She got dressed as fast as she could, and bolted down the stairs, putting up her hair as she ran.  
  
After 5 whole hours of carrying heavy boxes up the stairs, she was finished, and decided to make lunch. She had the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich ever and plopped down onto her bed. That is when she remembered the day before. Wow. Was all she could think. That is the most stuff I have done in one day ever. And Inuyasha, damn is he fine. Wait, where did that thought come from? Oh! Wasn't I supposed to call him or something? She looked over to her nightstand and picked up the piece of paper he left her. Hesitantly she dialed the number.  
  
***At Inuyasha's house***  
  
Inuyasha is sitting there, looking at his phone. Please call, please call, wait a second, where is this coming from, I don't like her or anything, or do I? He was pondering this thought when the phone rang. He immediately picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi it's me, Kagome"  
  
"Hey Kag what's up?" he asked, hitting himself for calling her Kag.  
  
"Uhh, nothing much, but I heard that Koga and Naraku are going out tonight so I was wondering if.."  
  
"If?"  
  
"If maybe we could have another swimming lesson tonight?"  
  
"Sure that would be great, just call me when you are ready ok?"  
  
"Ok, see ya then!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They both hung up their phones. But little did they know, Koga heard the whole conversation.  
  
**At Kagome's house**  
  
Sigh, he called me Kag. She thought  
  
"Kagome!" she heard someone yell.  
  
"Coming!" she yelled back. She ran to Koga's room. He was casually sitting down on his bed. "You wanted to see me?" she asked, looking at the floor.  
  
"Yes, you and me will be taking a little trip."  
  
"What do you mean? Where? How long?"  
  
"We will be back tonight, go get clean clothes on."  
  
"Uh, ok," she said leaving the room.  
  
"You want to swim Kagome, then were going to swim." He said evilly to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
What did you think? The next chapter should be out soon  
  
Oh yeah, a while ago, some sent a review asking what was up with Naraku not being related to her, ok I think I meant to say that she wasn't really related to Koga, not by blood any way, oh and Naraku is her dad they are related, and I have yet to right why she calls him her step dad. He is her real father.  
  
Review!!!!! 


	6. chapter five

*~*~*Chapter 5*~*~*  
  
Koga and Kagome got into his car and drove off. After about 20 minutes of driving, Kagome spoke.  
  
"Where are we going Koga? It's raining outside!"  
  
"I heard you on the phone today." He stated. Her eyes went wide.  
  
"I... I c..c.. can explain" she stuttered.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," he said calmly.  
  
"Just listen to me!" she pleaded. He smacked her across the face.  
  
"No I told you I don't want to hear it! You wanted to swim right? Well Kagome, we are gonna swim." She took a deep breath as the car stopped at a lake.  
  
He opened his door, and then went around to Kagome's side. He opened her door, grabbed her arm and dragged her out on to the dock, which was about two feet above the water. They walked to the very end.  
  
"Take your shoes and socks off." He commanded. She did as he said. He took his shirt off and set it down on the dock that was already wet from the rain. "Now take your and sweatshirt off too, you wont be able to swim in that," she hesitated, but did as he said, scared of what he would do if she disobeyed. She was left in her tank top, and short shorts.  
  
He went to the end of the dock where the ladder was. "Climb down." He said calmly. She backed away and shook her head. "Get over here and climb down!" He yelled.  
  
"No!" she screamed and started to run to shore. He chased after her and tackled her onto the sand.  
  
"You will do as I say and learn your place!" he yelled into her ear, she thought she would go deaf. "Is that clear?!" she nodded. "I said is that clear!"  
  
"Yes!" she said trying not to let her voice crack, failing miserably.  
  
"Good, now lets go." He said holding her wrist. They walked back to the ladder. "Now climb down." She did as he said, gasping when she felt how cold the water was, but she did not let go of the ladder, for she could not touch the ground. Next he came down. He jumped off into the water, and swam to the opposite side of the ladder. "Let go."  
  
"But I can't swim! I will drown!" she protested, gripping the ladder better.  
  
"Now!" he yelled, prying her hands off of it. She immediately sunk, so he grabbed onto her shirt, holding her down. After a little while her brought her back up, watching her gasp for air. "So how do you like swimming now?" he asked  
  
"Please, lets go home." She begged.  
  
"No I don't think so, not just yet" he shoved her head back under the water, longer this time. She was struggling to get back up for air. Finally he brought her up. This time she coughed up some water.  
  
She was crying uncontrollably now. "Please Koga, stop this now." She said in between sobs.  
  
"Ok," he said simply, "I am a little cold." He let go of her, and started up the ladder, she barely had time to grab the ladder.  
  
She climbed up shakily. When she got to the car finally, she found Koga inside, with the doors locked. He rolled down the windows a little. "Here Kagome," he threw out about 2 dollars in quarters, "take the bus home, oh, and if you tell anyone, you don't even want to know what I am going to do." That said, he drove off, leaving the soaking wet Kagome there in the freezing rain.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs in frustation. "Well, I better start walking if I want to be home before dark." So she picked up the quarters she could find, and started walking.  
  
After what seemed like hours of walking, (and probably was hours) and not finding a bus stop, she came across a payphone. Who could I call? She thought. She reached into her pocket to get the quarters, and pulled out a sheet of paper. Hey! This is Inuyasha's number! It's a little worn out, but I can still read it! But no, I can't call him, Koga would kill me if he found out I broke his rules again. *Sigh* what in the world am I going to do? She put two quarters in the slot and dialed Inuyasha's number.  
  
"Hello?" she said, trying not to show her shivering through her words.  
  
"Hello? Kagome? Is that you?" he sounded worried.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Is everything ok? You sound, I don't know, like you are shivering or something." Leave it to Inuyasha guess right.  
  
"Umm, I guess I'm ok, I need to ask you a favor." It was starting to get dark, and she was getting a little freaked out.  
  
"Yeah, what do you need?"  
  
"Umm, I need you to come get me."  
  
"Sure no problem, I'll be there in no time"  
  
"Wait, I'm not at home."  
  
"Ok, then where are you?"  
  
"That is the problem, I don't know."  
  
"Well, do you have any idea?"  
  
"Yeah, I am near a lake, somewhere in between my house and a lake."  
  
"Ok, I'll come looking for you, stay where you are."  
  
"Oh, and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please hurry, it's starting to get dark, and I'm kind of..." he cut her off.  
  
"I understand"  
  
"Thank you." And with that she hung up the phone. "Please hurry," she said to herself, looking around at the scary forest that surrounded her and the dirt road she was on.  
  
Kagome could not stop shivering; she tried as hard as she could to get warm. She ran in circles, but she ended up getting tired, since she had worked all morning and walked all afternoon. She even tried to make a fire. Which did not work at all. I am going to die right here, freeze to death before anyone can even find me. She thought. It had been an hour since she called Inuyasha, and she was starting to drift asleep. He isn't going to come for me, and even if is does try, he wont be able to find me.  
  
~~~~~ Meanwhile with Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome where are you!" he yelled. He had been driving for an hour now, and he was starting to freak out. That is when he saw something on the side of the road. He stopped his car and got out.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled when he saw it was her, "thank god I found you!"  
  
She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. Then fell over. But no worries, her caught her before she hit the ground. When he felt her skin, he flinched. "Kagome, you're freezing! What happened to you! I am expecting a complete explanation when we get you warmed up." he scooped her up into his arms and set her down in the back seat of the car. Then he got into the driver seat and pulled away, turning the heater on as he did so.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah" she said sleepily.  
  
"Do you want to spend the night at my house, or do you want me to take you home?"  
  
She thought for a while. "I don't want to go home, but I."  
  
"You don't have to be scared of me Kagome."  
  
"I know, but they will be mad."  
  
"Who will be mad?"  
  
"You know, Koga and Naraku." She said as she yawned.  
  
"Its ok, we can get you home early tomorrow morning, before anyone wakes up, you can say you got home late."  
  
"Ok." she shivered. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm cold"  
  
"You can climb over the seats, I guess the heat hasn't reached the back yet."  
  
"Thanks." she said climbing over the seats. "For driving all the way out here to get me."  
  
"No problem, speaking of witch, why were you all the way up here?"  
  
"Well." She didn't want to tell him about Koga, afraid that he would find out again.  
  
"Well?" he could tell she was getting nervous. "Look, I know you were in the lake, you couldn't get that wet out in the rain. And I also know you can't swim, so I'm not sure why you were in the lake. And you don't have a car, so how could you get out here, and."  
  
She cut him off, "Ok! I'll tell you," she took a big breath. "Well, do you remember when I called you this morning?" he nodded. "Well Koga was listening, and he was mad and. jealous. I guess. that you were helping me learn how to swim. So he decided to punish me for breaking his rules, and he took me out to the lake," she looked like she was on the verge of crying. "He told me to take off my sweatshirt and shoes, and to climb down the ladder. But I said no, and tried to run away, but he caught me and made me get into the water anyway. He held me down, and. And I thought I was gonna die again, and. And." By now she was crying her heart out.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean again?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said looking away."  
  
"No, please tell me."  
  
She looked over to him, and it looked like he actually wanted to know, like he cared.  
  
"When I was little, me and my best friend were swimming in the river by my house. We weren't supposed to go the middle cause the current was too strong, but like idiots, we did anyway. In the end, she ended up drowning, and I was on a coma for 3 days."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be" they were silent the rest of the drive.  
  
"Well, here we are" he said pulling into the garage that went with his apartment. They walked up to his apartment and Inuyasha unlocked the door. "Sess and Rin must still be on their little vacation."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Oh, Sess is my older half brother, and Rin is his adopted child."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, lets see, I guess you can sleep in my bed."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I don't mean with me, I'll sleep on the sofa chair in there, its pretty comfortable actually."  
  
"Oh, ok," Inuyasha sat down on the chair in his room and shut his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sorry, here, come with me," she followed him into another room, "you are going to need some dry clothes. He pulled one of his shirts out of the dryer. Here you go, you can sleep in this, and I'll wash your clothes tonight. They will be ready for you in the morning."  
  
"Thanks" they both stood there for a while, looking at each other.  
  
"I guess I'll let you change." He said leaving the small laundry room. She took off all of her clothes and put them into the washing machine. She didn't mind that he only gave her a shirt because it went all the way down to her knees. She walked into Inuyasha's room to find him on the chair with his eyes shut. She walked over to him. It occurred to her that she never got to touch his ears. She was going to back of and go to sleep, but you know what they say. Curiosity killed to cat. She slowly reached over him, holding her breath as she did so. Just as she was about to touch them, he stirred. He opened his eyes to see her over him.  
  
"Well. This is awkward." He stated.  
  
"You know what, I am really tired suddenly, goodnight!"  
  
"Hey, hey, slow down there, what were you doing?"  
  
She turned to him, "I just wanted to touch your ears" she said quietly.  
  
"Oh! Is that all! Ok then." And with that he went back to sleep.  
  
"What a weird guy." She said to herself.  
  
"I heard that!" and with that, they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*End chapter 5*~*~*  
  
Well? What did ya think?  
  
The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. probably.  
  
Anywho, review! 


	7. chapter six

Sorry about the last chapter being posted twice, I posted it, and then the thingy said it didn't work, so I tried again, and the computer was like. "Just kidding it really did work the first time" and I was like "well you suck cause now it is posted twice!" and I don't know how to take it down, so I'm just gonna leave it like that, it is too much work to change it.  
  
*~*~*Chapter 6*~*~*  
  
"Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!" Inuyasha shook her gently.  
  
"Uuummm, what?" she said still half asleep.  
  
"Come on, I have to take you home now, your clothes are dry, so you can change into them."  
  
"No, I don't want to go home, five more minutes."  
  
"No, Kagome you have to get up right now!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes! Come on." He said, ripping the sheets away from her grasp.  
  
"Eeepppp!" she squealed. "Ok, ok, I'm up already!"  
  
"Good, because we have," he stopped and looked down at his watch, " 7 and a half minutes to get to your house." He said calmly.  
  
"What!!!!" she yelled, getting off of the bed and running to the laundry room. She didn't even bother to shut the door when she changed back into her clothes. As soon as she was dressed she ran out to Inuyasha. "Well, are we going to go or what?" he looked at his watch again.  
  
"Oops! Silly me, we have a half hour!"  
  
"You are going to die!" she screamed. She charged him at speeds that should be illegal, and tackled him onto his bed. They both paused when they realized what position they were in. Kagome was on top of him, with a knee in between his legs, and he had his hands on her hips. When Inuyasha snapped out of the awkward situation trance, he decided to make the best of the situation and flip her over, so he was on top of her.  
  
She smiled up at him. "So you like being on top aye?" Inuyasha blushed and hit her with a pillow repeatedly, when she finally managed to fling the pillow out of his grasp, he decided to do the next best thing. Tickle her. Oh yes, he had a plan.  
  
"Kagome, I have a serious question to ask you," he paused, "are you ticklish?"  
  
"Oh, umm, no, of course not!" she tried to lie. He saw right through her.  
  
"Than you won't mind if I do this?" he asked. He pinned both of her arms above her head with one of his, and gently tickled her stomach. And we all know that the lighter the person touches you, the worse it is.  
  
"No! Please. Stop!" she said in between giggles.  
  
After a while of that, he finally did stop. " I think that it really is time to take you home, Koga will be awake soon."  
  
"Ok, I guess you are right."  
  
When they were both in the car and starting the trip to Kagome's house, Inuyasha looked to her. I can't believe that I forgot all about what she said in her sleep! I need to know if it is true, what if that stepfather of hers really is abusing her?! He thought.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
".Never mind."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well, its just that.forget it."  
  
"Damn it Inuyasha spit it out!"  
  
"Ok, ok, let me put it this way. Do you and Naraku get along?"  
  
She looked away from him and out the window. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen him since they had moved; maybe he has changed his ways? She decided that she wasn't going to tell anyone a long time ago, so why should she tell him? Because you trust him, a voice inside her said. But no, she couldn't tell him, what if he changed his ways for real? Than she would just be making a huge mess. I guess that I wont be completely lying if I say Naraku doesn't abuse me, cause he hasn't lately. So she decided to do just that.  
  
"Well, we don't really get along that great, but he is ok I guess. He's always been pretty nice to me." Please don't let him know. She thought  
  
"Oh, ok," damn it I can't tell if she is lying or not! He thought, "well, here it is, I guess that I will see you at school in a couple of hours?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you then," she replied. She waved goodbye and walked up the steps of her house.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he drove away from her house.  
Kagome and Koga showed up at school about five minutes before school started. Koga looked like he was being extra protective of her that morning. He took her everywhere with him, and when he wanted to hang out with his friends; he would either take her with him, or make her stay in the car. He went as far as to tape the doors so he would know if she got out for something.  
  
Kagome had only seen Inuyasha in class that day so far, since there was no way Koga would let her out of his sight. It was lunchtime when Inuyasha decided to look for her. He saw Koga, and she was nowhere near him, so he figured he could hang out with her a bit. That is when he saw her in Koga's car. She looked like she was about to faint, so he quickly ran over there to her. He went to open the door, but it was locked. He started banging on it like a mad man until she finally opened her eyes and unlocked the door.  
  
"Kagome! Are you ok! Its got to be like 100 degrees in here!"  
  
"I know," she said weakly.  
  
"Well, what are you doing in there?"  
  
"Koga said I have to stay in there, and he taped the doors so if I left he would know."  
  
"Well come on out, maybe after you cool down I'll tape the door back shut for you ok?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, are you hungry? Do you want to get anything for lunch?"  
  
"Well I am hungry, and I think I have ten dollars in my pocket, but where can we go?"  
  
"Hmm, I guess we could take my car to that local burger place, they have milkshakes." He said remembering how hot she still was.  
  
"Ok then,"  
  
They walked to his car, and the second they got in, he turned on the air conditioning. Inuyasha looked to Kagome to see her looking at the steering wheel almost longingly.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing really its just that."  
  
"Just that what?"  
  
"Forget it you will think that I am stupid or something."  
  
"I promise I wont."  
  
"You promise you wont laugh at me?"  
  
"Pinky swear," he said, with his pinky out.  
  
"Ok then" she said shaking pinkies with him. "Well, its just that I'm 16, and your how old?"  
  
"I'll be 18 in two months."  
  
"Ok, and I have always wanted to learn how to drive, but Koga says that I have no need for it."  
  
"Is that so?" he said with a smirk. She nodded. "Well that isn't stupid! I wanted to drive ever since I was 12! Look, I would be happy to give you lesions some time."  
  
"Thanks" she said, blushing.  
  
"Here we are!" Inuyasha yelled out, obviously excited.  
  
Gosh, who would be excited over a burger place? She thought. They ordered their food, and ate quickly, talking about what ever came to mind.  
  
"You done?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." And with that they got back into the car and started their way back to school.  
  
As soon as the car stopped, Kagome jumped out, grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and ran for Koga's car. She got in and mouthed 'thank you'. He taped the door shut for her and walked away. Kagome waited there for what seemed like hours, (and probably was). The bell for class had rung long ago, and it was getting really hot again. Where could he be? Was her last thought before she drifted into the wonderful world of unconsciousness.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, get up! Come on get up!" she heard someone say, while banging on the window closest to her. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, but when she did, she was sorry. It felt like her head was going to explode! So she reached hand to unlock the door instead of getting up to see who it was. "Thank god Kagome!" it was Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well I thought you may have gotten heat stroke or something, it's like 90 degrees out here! I can't even imagine what it is there." He looked worried.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, it is really hot, and I can't sit up. I have this mondo headache." They both stopped and looked at each other. "What?"  
  
"Mondo?"  
  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
  
"Oh...nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Yeah anyways, you need to get out of that car!"  
  
"Uh, huh" she just sat there.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I told you I couldn't sit up."  
  
"Whatever." He said reaching in to pick her up bridal style.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelled as he picked her up.  
  
"What is it?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Nothing, my skin just stuck to the stupid fake leather seat." She said rubbing the back of her legs as he put her down.  
  
"Ok then, hey, you missed 5th and 6th period! Did Koga forget you?"  
  
"I guess so. He just never came, hey what's this?" she asked as she pulled a piece of paper out of her shirt. "Koga that freak! I can't believe him! He could have put the note in my pocket! Grrrrrrrrrrrr," she turned her attention to what the note said.  
  
Kagome, father called me from work, he has a trip he needs to take immediately, and I need to go with him, women are not allowed, you must stay home. Call someone to drive you and the car home, we will be back in 3 days. And I have not forgotten.  
  
She cringed at the last line. So he hasn't forgotten my punishment.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked when he saw he cringe.  
  
"Nothing, its just that Naraku and Koga are gonna be gone all of the three day weekend, and I have no way of getting the car home."  
  
"I guess that I could drive it home for you, but then I would have no way of getting to my house." He paused and thought for a while. "I got an idea, I'll get Miroku to drive there too, so I'll have a ride home. I'll go ask him, stay right here." She nodded. He and Miroku came walking back a couple of minutes later. "Ok, lets get going!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome got into the passenger seat of the car, and noticed that Miroku was getting in instead of Inuyasha. She immediately grew tense. Inuyasha noticing the smell of her fear ran back to her side of the car and signaled for her to roll down the window.  
  
After rolling down the window she asked, "how come you aren't driving me?"  
  
"I don't trust Miroku to drive my car by himself." He paused for a second to study her, she was still scared. He whispered into her ear, "its ok, Miroku won't hurt you, he is my friend, I promise you will be fine." She nodded, but was still nervous. He left her and went around to Miroku's side of the car. "Miroku, be good around her, no wondering hands." He whispered the last part harshly. He did not want Miroku to scare Kagome off.  
  
"Goodness my friend, I can't believe that you think so lowly of me!" he said with a smirk and drove off. Inuyasha quickly jumped into his car to follow the two.  
  
"So... Kagome." He paused; he had no idea what to say. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Umm, my step-dad moved out here for a job." She said nervously.  
  
Even he could tell that she was scared of him. "Look, Kagome," he said, "There is no reason for you to be afraid of me." He reached out to touch her hand, which scared her twice as much. She flinched away from his touch.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said looking away.  
  
"No, don't be, it is not your fault, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, was all Kagome could think. For some reason she felt like he was just going to reach out and grab her. Scary.  
  
"So anyway, you got a thing for Inuyasha?" he asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Umm, I don't know." now that she thought about it, maybe she did have a thing for him. She unconsciously smiled. He was really cute, and he was always willing to help her. her thoughts were interrupted when Miroku said something.  
  
"Ahh, so you do have a thing for him, I saw that smile!" he said excitedly.  
  
"So what if I do!" she suddenly shouted out. As soon as she said it she put a hand over her mouth. Opps! "Wait, that is not what I meant!"  
  
"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone! It ill be our little secret." Great now he is going to blackmail me! "Oh, and I am not going to blackmail you or anything." He stated. What is it with people being able to tell that I am thinking that? She looked at him can 'you' read minds? He showed no sign of it. Oh well, I must be going crazy.  
  
"Umm, thanks?" he just laughed.  
  
"Anyway, how come you don't talk to anyone but Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well, umm, its just that, I" she had no idea what to tell him  
  
"You don't have to tell me, it's just that Sango was worried when you didn't show up for your lunch date thingy."  
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot about that! Could you tell her that I'm sorry please?" he nodded, "I was so excited to finally have a friend and I forgot I was supposed to meet her. I am so stupid." She said, not expecting Miroku to hear her. But maybe she didn't meet her on purpose. Maybe she was scared that something would happen to her like it did her last friend. She knew that she couldn't handle going through that again.  
  
"What do you mean, a pretty girl like you never had a friend?" it really freaked her out when he called her a 'pretty girl' but she decided to brush that feeling away.  
  
"Well, I did once.but." there was no harm in telling him right? Than what was holding her back? "But, there was an accident." He looked at her, concerned. Maybe he wasn't out to get her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
The rest of the ride there was great. They talked about random things like why hot dogs came in packs of 6, and hot dog buns came in packs of 8. And what they would put on your license for hair color is you were bald. Turns out, Miroku was not that scary. He was great at making her laugh and forget all of her problems and worries.  
  
"Thanks Miroku," she said as she got out of the car.  
  
"Don't mention it." He replied with a smile on. He also got out of the car. "Kagome, think fast!" she turned to see keys flying at her, when she was about to catch them, Inuyasha came in front of her and grabbed them.  
  
"Hey, I can catch too!"  
  
"Sure you can." He said back.  
  
"Whatever. Hey, do you guys want to explore the house with me? I haven't had a chance to see any of it besides my room yet." She said, asked, and stated. (That was nifty)  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked to each other and nodded. They both were amazed at the houses size; it could probably be considered a mansion.  
  
"Ok then, lets go!" she said, unlocking the door. She opened it for them and shut it after Miroku, (he was the second one inside).  
  
"Well where should we start?"  
  
"How about the kitchen, I'm hungry." Miroku said.  
  
After about ten minutes of looking for the kitchen, they found it. It wasn't set up yet, but there was food in the fridge. When Miroku finished his food, they decided to check out the back yard.  
  
"Wow!" Kagome said a she opened the back door. It was huge! She couldn't even see where it ended. After all, there was a small forest at the end. She had heard a roomer that there was a river somewhere out there, but figured it wasn't true.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Kagome you have a hot-tub!" Miroku screeched. She nodded. "Oh my gosh! That is the biggest hot tub I have seen in my life!" they were slowly walking in a random direction, not looking where they were going. He looked down about a foot in front of him. "And a pool too!" he added.  
  
"What?" she asked, "we don't have a pool!" but sure enough, when she turned to where Miroku was looking, there it was. A nice, big, deadly pool. She thought, and it was only a foot away from her, the cover was the same color as the ground around them, so they didn't notice it from far away. The moment it clicked in her mind that it was there she fell backwards scampering away. She sat there on the ground wide eyed staring at the pool, bad memories with Koga coming into her mind.  
  
"Come on Kagome, you have to get over your fear." Miroku said walking towards her. Ok, maybe his is scary. She thought, I do not like this.  
  
*~*~*End chapter*~*~*  
  
Well? Next chapter will be up soon.  
  
Please!!! Review!!!!!!! 


	8. chapter 7

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! They make me feel all giddy and happy, plus they really do make me update faster, so keep that in mind.  
  
Yeah, Inuyasha is really OOC in this, I don't know, I kind of didn't mean to make him like that, but it just happened like that. So on with the fic!  
  
"Come on Kagome, you have to get over your fear." Miroku said walking towards her. Ok, maybe his is scary. She thought, I do not like this.  
  
*~*~*Chapter 7*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran behind Inuyasha. "Oh I'm so sorry for scaring you! That is not what I meant! I was simply going to escort you to Inuyasha's car. You see, he has your swimsuit in there, and I figured we could all take a dip."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Kagome replied quietly, looking down. Miroku walked over to her and placed a hand on her back. He gently started pushing her to Inuyasha's car. She went rigid when he touched her.  
  
Inuyasha could tell Kagome was really scared; the smell of fear was overwhelming. So, he walked to her and whispered into her ear, "look, Kag, you have to learn that not everyone is out to get you. I've known him my whole life, and I trust him. He is not going to do anything to you. Now go with him." She looked up into his eyes. He felt bad for her, but she did have to learn. What he said did not make her less afraid, only more determined. She looked away from Inuyasha and went with Miroku.  
  
He did not grope her the whole trip, (Strange huh?). When they got to Inu's car Kagome opened the back seat door and started to look.  
  
"Here I know where it is," he reached over her, and as he did so she stiffened. He acted as if he did not notice and got the suit. "Here you go," he said as he handed it to her and shut the door. "Come on, let's get back to Inuyasha." She nodded, and they started to walk back to the house, Kagome walking a little distance away from him. "Ok. I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore!" he stopped and turned to her. Her eyes were wide. He probably scared her twice as much as normal with his little outburst. "Why are you so freaked out around me? I try not to take it personally but I'm having a hard time!"  
  
She looked away from him, to the ground, "well, its just that I.. Well," she paused when he gently grabbed her chin and brought it up so she was looking at him. "I have had, I guess you could say bad experiences with guys, and you are like twice as big as me, and I have heard what big a pervert you are. And.... and." By now she was crying lightly. He reached for her and leaned down. He wrapped his arms around her. In turn, she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest.  
  
"Shhhhh, its ok." He whispered encouraging words into her ear.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears. "I trust him, I trust him," he kept repeating to himself. His hands were in fists at his sides.  
  
~~~~~~Back with Kagome and Miroku~~~~~  
  
Kagome loosened her grip on him and looked up at him. "Thank you" she said, wiping away her tears.  
  
"No problem." He said putting an arm over her shoulder. They walked back to the pool in silence. Miroku remembered to take his arm off her when Inuyasha could see them. Kagome went up to her room to change into her swimsuit, while Inuyasha and Miroku went into separate bathrooms to change into their suits.  
  
"You guys ready?" Kagome yelled as she exited her room, while wrapping a towel around her.  
  
"Yeah!" she heard two voices say at the same time. She walked down the stairs to see Inuyasha and Miroku in their suits. They walked outside together and pressed the button that automatically took the pool cover off.  
  
"So, umm do you guys want to tan or something first?" she said slowly backing away from he pool and trying to stall.  
  
"Come on Kag, there is no point in putting it off, if you are going to be able to swim by Wednesday than we have to practice." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"I guess your right." She said walking to the steps. She turned to Inuyasha. He simply walked up to her and went in first. Miroku went to the other side of the pool to go off the diving board.  
  
"Ok now, just like last time, walk down the steps." He said reaching his hand out to her. She did as he said and walked. But her pool was different; it was a lot deeper, even at the shallow end. Inuyasha could barely touch, but Kagome couldn't. She walked o the last step and figured that she was at the bottom.  
  
"What now?" she asked.  
  
"You take the last step." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she looked down and saw that there was another step. "But I can hardly reach here!"  
  
"I know, don't worry, just try what we did the first time. Kick and paddle, ok?"  
  
"I don't think so, last time that didn't work out to well."  
  
"I know, but it's the only way." Miroku swam over to them.  
  
"How is it going?" he asked.  
  
"Ok, I guess, but Kagome wont take the last step." He looked at Kagome when he said the last part.  
  
"Fine I'll take it!" she agreed. "But promise me you will catch me."  
  
"Cross my heart." He said. "Now hold your breath too"  
  
"Ok," she took a deep breath and took the last step, she felt herself sink and her feet hit the bottom. So she did the first thing that came to mind, she pushed off the bottom and did what Inuyasha said, she kicked and paddled. It didn't do much, it just made her move under water, she couldn't get to the surface. That is when she realized that Inuyasha did not pick her up. She started to panic, she wasn't running out of air quite yet, but she knew it would happen soon. Can you open your eyes under water? She thought. Well, I guess there is one way to find out. She opened her eyes to see blue, and two blurs. She guessed they were Miroku and Inuyasha. So, she decided to swim to one of them, and hopefully they would get the picture and help her up. So she kicked her feet and made it all the way to the blur on her right. She grabbed their arm and shook it. They immediately put their hands in her arms and pulled her up. She put her arms around their neck, and they carried her like you would a child, with her resting on his hip, a leg on each side of him. Only when they spoke she realized who it was.  
  
"Why hello there Kagome!" Miroku greeted. "How was your swim?"  
  
She decided to act like she didn't realize what position she was in, "I thought you guys would never pick me up! I was scared out of my mind!" she yelled. That is when she realized Miroku had his hand on her butt to hold her up. She let go of his neck with one hand, and moved his hand to her back. "Thank you very much Miroku." She gave him a death glare.  
  
"Uhh, Inuyasha, why don't you hold her for a while." He said nervously handing Kagome to him.  
  
"So Kagome, do you want to try again?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
She looked away, "Can we be done for the day? Or better yet forever?" she asked, saying the last part extremely quiet.  
  
"I'm letting go of you now." He stated simply. She grabbed onto him with all of her strength. And her eyes got wide.  
  
"Please don't." she said. She was still a little scared.  
  
"Look, I promise I wont let you drown."  
  
"Ok" she sighed, "then I am ready"  
  
He let go of her as she let go of him. Once again, she sank to the bottom. I have to do this. She thought. I have to. So she tried twice as hard this time, and she figured out how to move under water better, but she still couldn't get to the surface. When she started to run out of air she swam to Inuyasha, making sure it was him since she did not want Miroku to pick her up again. She pulled on his shorts to get his attention, but he did nothing. So she pulled harder, still he did nothing. So she pulled really, really, really hard, and can you guess what happened? He noticed her and picked her up, (no his shorts did not fall off!)  
  
She gasped for air, "Gosh! What does it take to get your attention!?"  
  
"Well you trying to get my shorts off was a bit of a distraction." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"What! I was not trying to get your shorts off!" she yelled.  
  
"Sure." he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Watch out below!" they both turned to see Miroku Doing a cannonball into the pool right next to them.  
  
Kagome instinctively held her breath, and it is a good thing she did, cause Inuyasha let go of her and said, "don't worry, I'll be right back! Hold your breath!"  
  
Now she was under water, and she didn't even have that much air. Isn't it amazing what you can do when you are motivated? Kagome being as freaked out as she was decided she HAD to get to the surface, she tried everything, and believe it or not, she managed to get to the surface, it was only for a brief 2 seconds, but it was something, so she took a deep breath and went back under. This time, she swam for the stairs, so she could get out. As soon as she could touch, she stood up and got out of the water to see Inuyasha and Miroku fighting,  
  
"Forget about someone guys?" she asked sweetly in an evil way.  
  
"We didn't forget about you, this is how we all learned to swim, that is why Inuyasha didn't bring you out right away that time, we were making a plan to get you motivated." Miroku said all in one breath.  
  
"Well, it worked." She stated. Surprising the boys. "But I am still going to kill you!" she screamed and ran after them. She pushed Miroku into the pool with unnatural strength and turned to Inuyasha. He had a frightened look on his face. She chased him onto the diving board, and followed him out to the end. "Even though I am going to do this, I still trust you not to let me drown." She said. And charged him. She tackled him into the water and held her breath. She tried to swim to the surface like she did before, but this side was a lot deeper, she started to fear that she couldn't make it in time. That is until her night in shining armor pulled her to the top. "Thank you" she said after she took a few breaths.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
After awhile loner of goofing off and swimming, Kagome asked, "So you ready to go inside now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so, you?" Inuyasha asked in return.  
  
"Yep, lets go." She stated.  
  
He helped her swim to the ladder and they both got out. Miroku followed their example and got out as well. They put the pool cover back on and walked to the house.  
  
"Well, I am going to go take a shower, you guys can use the other bathroom's showers if you can find them"  
  
"Ok, we'll meet you in your room?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sure." She answered.  
  
And they all walked in different directions. When Kagome finished her shower she dried her self off and started to get dressed, (she brought her clothes with her cause they were going to meet in her room). "Damn it! She said to herself "I forgot my skirt!" she decided that she would just run to her room and get it. She took a quick shower; they probably weren't even done yet. So she left the bathroom in her shirt and underwear. Running as fast as she could to her room she opened to the door and slammed it shut behind her. "Phew, that was a close one" she said, still facing the door. She turned around to see two guys staring at her wide-eyed. She just stared back. "Eepppp!" she finally managed to squeal, snapping them out of their trances. She opened the door and ran out as fast as she could, leaning against the door on the outside of the room.  
  
"Ummm, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered,  
  
"Could you do me a favor and get me a skirt out of my bottom drawer please? I forgot to bring one with me." She asked, embarrassed.  
  
"Uh, sure." He said walking to her dresser and getting out a skirt for her. He walked back to the door and slowly opened it; he went outside the room and passed it to her, trying his best to look her in the eye.  
  
"Thanks" she said as he walked back into the room.  
  
"Yeah, your welcome." He said shutting the door behind him. She walked into the room a couple of seconds later, fully dressed.  
  
"Miroku I wanted to ask you something." She stated. He nodded. "Do you have Sango's phone number? I wanted to talk to her."  
  
"Yeah I do," he said, here I'll write it down for you; he wrote it down and gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she went over to the phone. She dialed the number. "Sango? Hello, it's me, Kagome, yeah! Oh I'm so sorry about that! Yeah, really? That would be great! My family is out of town. Oh my gosh that is going to b so much fun! ok, I'll call you back, ok? Ok, bye!" she had a bright smile on her face.  
  
"What's up?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"SLEEPOVER!!!!!" Kagome squealed. Excitement written all over her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~ End chapter *~*~*~*  
  
What did you think of that one? I am having a little trouble writing right now, school is crazy, so the next one will be out eventually, probably within the next 4 days or so, but it might be a week at the most.  
  
Rewiew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. chapter 8

*~*~*~*Chapter 8*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha gulped and Miroku Smiled. "Are we invited?" he asked.  
  
"Miroku, you are such a pervert! You guys can stay a while but you are not spending the night!" she turned to Inuyasha. "Would you be willing to do me a favor?" she asked him.  
  
He smirked, "depends, what is the favor?" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sango needs a ride here, and I can't drive."  
  
"I'd be happy to go get her!" Miroku butted in. he took Inuyasha's keys and left before anyone got a chance to blink.  
  
"He just took my car!" Inuyasha yelled a while later. Late reaction! Kagome thought.  
  
"Hope he doesn't scare Sango off" Kagome said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, he wont, she is used to him." Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you mean? Are they going out?" she asked, keeping her eyes on him as he sat down on to couch next to her.  
  
"Not officially, but they might as well be." Inuyasha stated.  
  
"So." Kagome tried to break the silence. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess we could go outside." He suggested.  
  
"Oh that's a great idea!" she said jumping to her feet and grabbing his hand. They wont be back for a while an I really wanted to check out the forest back there, I love the woods!" she started to tug him to the back door.  
  
"Really?" he asked. "I love the woods too!" he said looking surprised.  
  
"Great!" she said as they got outside. She broke into a run. Inuyasha had no trouble keeping up with her. She suddenly stopped at the edge of the forest and looked to him. "Inuyasha, so much has happened in the last couple of days. More than what has happened in my whole life. You aren't going to leave are you?" she asked looking down.  
  
He put his hand on her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, because, everyone I have ever lo." she paused. Do I love him? She asked herself. I never thought about it. I better just rephrase that for now... "Liked. Has left me in one way or another." She pulled her chin out of his gentle hand and looked away again.  
  
"Of course I'm not going o leave you Kagome! I would never! I lo..." he paused. Do I love her? He asked himself. I've never thought about it before. I better just rephrase that until I sort thing out. (Great minds think alike!) "You mean a lot to me" he stated, a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Yeah, you mean a lot to me too." And with that the two walked into the dark forest. They explored for a while in silence until Inuyasha broke it.  
  
"Kagome, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. Anything."  
  
"Do you promise that you will answer truthfully? And not get mad at me?" she thought for a second. I don't know if I should do this, but the thought was soon gone.  
  
"I promise." She answered.  
  
"Ok, first of all, do you know that you talk in your sleep?" she nodded sheepishly. "Well, you said some things in your sleep, a while ago, and you told me some things about someone." She stiffened. No, he can't be talking about Naraku can he? I promised that I wouldn't let anyone find out! This can't be happening! No, if he knows than Naraku is going to kill me! And he will probably go after Inuyasha too. Her thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome, remember I can tell when you are nervous, and you most certainly are right now."  
  
She looked up at him. "What exactly did you hear me say?"  
  
"You said a lot of things Kagome, I want to hear YOU to tell me what is wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Inuyasha, I am just fine, but what did you hear me say?" she asked half almost crying, and half pleadingly.  
  
"Kagome, tell me, doe Naraku abuse you?" he looked at her both sternly, and worried looking.  
  
She said nothing and looked up at him. She suddenly ran for the middle of the forest, not wanting to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled out after her, "get back here! You are going to get lost in there!"  
  
She ignored him and kept running as fast as her legs would take her. He decided to let her run for a little while he followed close behind. He figured that it was a good idea to let her calm down, and have some time to her own. After about 10 minutes she was starting to getting really tired, but refused to stop. She is gonna hurt herself, I should stop her now, Inuyasha thought. He caught up to her in a matter of seconds, and ran along side her.  
  
"Kagome, come on, lets get you back home." He said, and put his hand out in front of her to stop her, and she flinched away from his touch. They both stopped at that. "Kagome," he said gently, "you know that you don't have to be afraid of me. You do know that, right?" she looked up at him. "Right?" he asked, his voice still calm and gentle.  
  
"I know," she said quietly, looking away, "its just that." she trailed off, and looked to him again. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. It felt so good to feel his arms around her. She felt safe, but still couldn't push the feeling away that she didn't deserve it. In telling him about her father, she would be betraying him. Her Father would surely kill him. It was only a matter of time until she would be exposed. How could I do this to him? Was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and picked the sleeping girl up into his arms. "How am I gonna explain this one to Sago and Miroku?" he asked himself out loud. He walked back to the edge of the forest and was happy to see, or rather to smell that Miroku had not gotten back yet. He decided to run to the house, and try to wake up Kagome before her guest got there. He set her down on her bed in her room.  
  
"Kagome, we are back." He said. She showed no sign of hearing him, so he said it again louder. "Kagome! We are back! Wake up!" she only turned over and mumbled. He said it over and over again, louder and louder, and she still wouldn't wake up. Finally, he started jumping on her bed, and when that didn't work, he jumped down and landed with one leg on each side of her. Screaming at the top of his lungs that close to her didn't work either. That's when he remembered a cartoon from when he was younger. They could hear the quiet sounds better than the loud ones. Well, it's worth a try. He leaned down and put his mouth to her ear. "Wake up Kagome." He whispered as quiet as he could. Her eyes shot open.  
  
"And she lives!" he yelled out suddenly, getting off her and doing a victory dance around the room. She looked around her.  
  
"Well, I guess you found out the only way to wake me up when I am really tired." She said sleepily.  
  
"Sango should be here soon"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You should probably change." He stated, pointing to her clothes. They had been ripped on many little branches when she was running, and looked really dirty.  
  
She looked at herself. "Oh my gosh! I am filthy!" she ran out of the room and into the bathroom right across the hall. She shut the door and immediately ripped her clothes off her and turned the shower on, after a quick wash, she got out and dried herself off. She put a bathrobe on and ran back into her room, startling Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it with you and forgetting to bring clothes into the bathroom when I am over?" he asked with a smirk on. She blushed and waked over to her dresser. She looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" he said and turned around. She Quickly changed into her pajamas. While she was dressing, he started to speak. "You know, Kagome, why don't you forget everything I said for tonight ok? We can talk tomorrow, you seem like you need a break from everything."  
  
"Thanks, oh, and I'm done." He turned around to look at her and when he saw what she was wearing, he started cracking up.  
  
"Your Pajamas have little duckies on them." He said in between laughs.  
  
"Excuse me, but I am not the one who calls ducks duckies" he stopped laughing.  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
"Anyway, where is Sango? Miroku should have brought her back by now."  
  
"Don't worry, I am sure they are fine, Miroku would never let anything happen to Sango. Speaking o witch, why were you so freaked out around Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, that, well, umm. I guess its just because he was so.. Big. I don't know, it is weird being alone with someone who everyone says is a pervert. Plus I knew that he could do anything he wanted. He was so intimidating. If he wanted to rape me he could have. If he wanted to hurt me, he could have."  
  
"I guess that makes sense, but I mean, I'm bigger than Miroku, plus I'm a hanyou, why weren't you scared around me?"  
  
"I don't know. You just made me feel. safe I guess." She blushed.  
  
"Anyway, Miroku and Sango are here."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
He pointed to his ears. She nodded, "shall we go meet them?" he asked in a British accent, with his arm out for her to take.  
  
"I think we shall," she replied, taking his arm. They walked down stairs like that giggling the whole way. They didn't even notice when Miroku and Sango stopped their conversation to stare at them.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango squealed after a while, acting as if she had not been watching them. She ran up to her. "So, when are these two perverts leaving?" she asked. Kagome giggled and Inuyasha protested.  
  
"Hey!!!! I am not a pervert!"  
  
"Sure, Inuyasha, sure." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Anyway." Kagome tried to change the subject, "Sango, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. wow!!!!! Your T.V. is huge! Lets watch a movie!"  
  
"Yeah, what do you want to watch?"  
  
"Hmmm, she said looking at all the movies, "how about, we watch. this one!" she pointed to X-men.  
  
"Yeah I love that movie!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Me too!" Inuyasha squealed. They all turned to him thinking, 'Inuyasha squeals?'  
  
"Ok then, I guess it's settled." She put the movie in, and they all squeezed into the couch that was meant for three. Kagome and Sango sat next to each other in the middle, with Miroku next to Sango, and Inuyasha next to Kagome. They watched the movie in silence, except for the occasional giggling from Sango or Kagome. When the movie ended, nobody moved or spoke. Kagome was lying down with her head on Sango, looking at the screen. Her legs were on Inuyasha and he was resting his hands on her legs. Finally someone spoke.  
  
"What now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said.  
  
Miroku smiled suddenly, "Kagome, don't you have a hot tub?" he asked.  
  
*~*~*~* End chapter.  
  
How was it? I know that it was a little weird because it went from serious to funny and back and forth. Please Review! Or I wont post the next chapter! I am almost done with it, so if you review it will be up soon, if you don't, well. it will still probably be up soon but still!!!!! Please review!  
  
~~~~~~~~Shanaka~~~~~~~~ 


	10. chapter 9

Ok, I have to tell you guys this one!  
  
REALLY FUNNY JOKE!!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS STILL UNDER IT, SO DON'T PASS IT UP!  
  
Ok, so a duck walks into a bar, and he asks the bar tender "do you got any grapes?" and the bar tender is all, "no this is a bar, we don't sell grapes." So the duck is all ok, and walks away. The next day he comes back and asks the same question. "no!" the bar tender says. "we don't sell grapes and we never will!" "ok" the duck says and walks away. The next day the duck walks in and asks him again. "no! we don't sell grapes! We never have and we never will!!! If you ever ask me that again I'll nail your stupid duck beak to the table!!!!!!" felling quiet relived the bartender looks to the duck. "got any nails?" the duck asks calmly. "No, why." the bartender replies suspiciously. "got any grapes?" the duck asks.  
  
Hee,hee,hee. I LOVE that one!!!!  
  
*~*~*Chapter 9*~*~*  
  
"Hot tub?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Uhh, I didn't bring my bathing suit." Sango lied. She knew why Miroku wanted to go in the hot tub.  
  
"Oh but you did Sango, I can see it sticking out of your bag!" he pointed to her bag, and sure enough, there it was, half way out of it. There was no way out of this one.  
  
"Well then, I guess that there is no reason that we can't all go in!" he said getting up to get his suit.  
  
"Miroku can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome asked, not waiting for an answer before she dragged him off.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"That is a really big hot tub." She stated.  
  
"So?" he asked, not getting what she was trying to say.  
  
"And deep too"  
  
"And this is a problem why?"  
  
"Come on, you know that I can't swim!" she said sounding half irritated and have sad at the thought of Sango making fun of her.  
  
"Really, cause it looked like you did ok on your own today." He said.  
  
"*Sigh* ok, I'll go in but I really don't want Sango to know that I can't swim, so what am I going to do?"  
  
"Look, I'll stay right next to you and hold you up ok? And I'll tell Inuyasha to do the same so it doesn't look like I'm right next to you the whole time."  
  
"Ok, thanks!" she said with a big smile on her face. She gave him a bear hug and ran up to her room to change. She came back down to see everyone changed and ready to go. The guys walked outside, and Sango waited for Kagome. When they walked out, they couldn't believe what they saw. In the five seconds that they were not with them, Inuyasha had Miroku pinned to the wall upside down. He looked like he was pretty angry at something.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing?!!!" she yelled while running towards him. When he heard her he immediately dropped Miroku, sure he landed on his head, but at least he put him down. "What were you thinking?" she asked as Miroku got up, he looked as if nothing had happened. What weird guys.  
  
"Miroku, you didn't start grouping guys now did you?" Inuyasha and Miroku both blushed.  
  
"No way!" Miroku yelled. "I'm straight I swear!"  
  
"yeah, straight as a circle!" Sango mumbled, Kagome heard her and they both started giggling. Inuyasha decided now was a good time to change the subject.  
  
"So you guys want to go in?" Inuyasha asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah I think that that is a good idea. How about you guys? Great." Miroku replied. Both Sango and Kagome shook their heads to try and sort out what just happened. After a wile of thinking, Sango spoke, obviously not understanding what just happened.  
  
"Ok, lets just get in the water." Sango and Miroku both got in, and Kagome hesitantly looked to Inuyasha.  
  
"Wow, this thing is huge! Sango exclaimed. "I can't even touch the bottom!" she said, swimming to the side so she could hold on.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the hot tub. She watched Inuyasha get in first and swim over right next to her. She slowly slid in next to him, and held onto the side with one hand, while he partially held her up by holding her other hand.  
  
"Wow, this is cool, check it out! I can touch over here! It's like a bench, in the middle! A really smooth slippery bench." Kagome immediately brightened up. She looked at Inuyasha and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Hey, can you take me over there?" she asked him. He nodded, and took her hand off of the edge. He could smell her nervousness and fear. After he got both of her hands in his own, he pulled her over to the middle of the hot tub, and sat her down on the "bench". She was about up to her neck in water. He started to swim away, but he felt Kagome tense as he let go of her, so he sat down next to her.  
  
"What is it now?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Its slippery, what if I fall off?" she asked in a quiet voice, looking down. He rolled his eyes and scooted closer to her, holding her hand under the bubbling water.  
  
"So." Sango said, she paused to slap Miroku. "What do you guys want to do now?" Miroku smiled.  
  
"Well, I."  
  
"NOOO!!!" Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time.  
  
"It was just a thought." Miroku mumbled.  
  
"Hey, I know what we could do. How about a game of truth or dare?" she wanted to make Inuyasha admit is feelings for Kagome. She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to tell that they liked each other. Miroku's smile suddenly reappeared.  
  
"What a lovely idea Sango!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know about this." Kagome tried to protest, but before she knew it, Sango had tuned her out and was deciding who would go first. Se picked Inuyasha  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, truth, dare, or double dare."  
  
"Ok, well, what does double dare mean?" he asked, feeling stupid for not knowing.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll give you two dares, and you can pick which one you want to do. Its for the wimps." She said the last part under her breath, only Miroku heard her.  
  
"Ok, I pick. double dare." Miroku and Sango giggled a little, knowing that if Inuyasha heard what Sango said about being a wimp, he would have picked another choice.  
  
"Hmmm." Sango thought about possible dares. "One, you have to.lets see.kiss Miroku on the cheek!" she yelled.  
  
"What!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled in unison.  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Well, I'm definitely not doing that!" Inuyasha stated, "What is the other dare?" he asked, hoping that it was not as bad as the first one.  
  
"Lets see, you have to." she looked to the wide eyed Kagome. "Kiss Kagome." she paused to see their reaction, they were blushing, but not protesting. "Yeah that's it!" she finished. Kagome's eyes, if possible, got wider.  
  
"Sango!" she exclaimed, still not objecting. Figures, Sango thought.  
  
"Well, " Inuyasha said. "I sure as hell don't want to kiss Miroku." Kagome blushed.  
  
"So you choose to kiss Kagome?" Sango asked with a huge smile on her face. He nodded. Kagome looked up at him. He looked down at her. He swooped down and pressed his lips to hers so fast that she almost didn't know what happened. Unfortunately, with the same quickness that it begun, it ended, and they were both sitting on opposite sides of the hot tub, blushing like crazy.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, I guess it is your turn to pick someone." Kagome said, not looking directly at him.  
  
"Yeah, ok, I pick. Miroku." He stated. "So what will it be Miroku?" He asked.  
  
"Uh dare." He said, remembering what Sango said about being a wimp if you chose double dare.  
  
"Ok then Miroku," Inuyasha said a little too nicely. "I dare you to." Kagome tapped him on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. He nodded. "Not be perverted for a whole hour." He said calmly with a smirk.  
  
Miroku stared a him with his mouth wide open. "You have to be kidding me."  
  
"Nope" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. Miroku looked at Kagome, angry that she gave Inuyasha the idea such an impossible dare.  
  
"I guess that makes it my turn then." He looked to Kagome. "Kagome, truth, dare, or double dare?"  
  
She looked around nervously. "Umm, double dare?"  
  
A large smile formed on his face. "Number one, I dare you to." he paused and swam over to her. He whispered into her ear, "tell sang you can't swim." Her eyes got wide. Perfect. He thought, now she HAS to do the next dare, cause I'm sure she won't tell Sango. "Second, I dare you to," he stopped, he had to make this a good one, and he couldn't be perverted in doing so, "let me and Inuyasha spend the night!" he yelled out. Perfect, he thought.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" she protested. "*Sigh*" she knew that it was fair, its how he game goes. "Fine, you and Inuyasha can spend the night." She sounded defeated. "Wait!" she suddenly brightened up "Its my turn now! I'm the last one that hasn't gone yet, lets see, I pick Sango! What do you chose?" She said all too fast.  
  
"I guess I pick.dare." She didn't want Miroku to think that she was a wimp. Wait why do I care what he thinks?! She thought to herself.  
  
"Ok, you asked for it, I dare you to. not smack Miroku for the rest of the night!" she knew that once Miroku's hour was up Sango would have a really hard time with this.  
  
"How could you? You know how hard that is gonna be!"  
  
"Yeah I do! Isn't it great?" she said sarcastically. "So, now that everyone has gone, what do you guys want to do?"  
  
They all shrugged. "I am kinda tired." Sango stated, yawning.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Kagome stated. They turned to the boys, who looked wide-awake.  
  
"You guys are such wimps! Its only like 11:45 pm!" Miroku stated.  
"Hey Miroku, it's ok, they are just girls, they are the weaker sex, they need their sleep." Inuyasha said. That woke them up.  
  
"What!" they both yelled out at the same time.  
  
"We are not the weaker sex!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Lets have a contest and see who can stay up longer!" Sango suggested.  
  
"Fine, but it will just prove that you guys are weaker. Miroku said, getting out of the hot tub. Sango gave him a death glare.  
  
"Run." She commanded. He did as told and ran as fast as he could away from her. She was close behind him, the chase continued through the house where Inuyasha and Kagome could no longer see them.  
  
"I better go get them." Inuyasha stated and ran after them. Kagome sat there. All by herself. Surrounded in water, one of her biggest fears. She started shakeing, and tried to yell out, but found her voice wouldn't work. She was too scared to say anything, and was afraid that if she tried to get out she would slip. She felt trapped. Alone, in the dark and in water. She was scared to death.  
  
~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~  
  
"Koga! Stop it!" a younger Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. "I want to go see uncle George (ok, ok, sorry I couldn't think of a better name) too!" Koga was trying to shove her into a closet.  
  
"Stop it Kagome! I told you already! Naraku says you can't go! Now stop struggling!" with a final shove, he pushed into the cramped dark closet and locked it. They left her there for a whole day while they went out.  
  
*~*~*End flashback*~*~*  
  
Ever since that day, she was afraid of the dark. And now she was all- alone in the dark again. Scared out of her mind that she would slip.  
  
*~*~*End Chapter 9*~*~*  
  
The next chapter will be out soon, but unless I get 10 reviews, I'm not going to post it, so PLEASE review! (Actually, I 'probably' will, but still, review!) 


	11. chapter 10

Thank you SO much for all of the reviews and advise!!! You guys are the best! I got 111 right now, my lucky number! Please review and tell me what you think when you're done reading!  
  
*~*~*Chapter 10*~*~*  
  
She sat there, frozen, for what must have been about ten minutes. I have to call for someone; I don't care if Sango knows that I can't swim anymore! Kagome thought, wait, Inuyasha has really good hearing, I can call for him, and nobody else will hear me!  
  
"I...I. Inuyasha?" she almost whispered out. "Inuyasha." She said a little louder. Inuyasha!" she almost screamed. She finally yelled out as loud as she could. "INUYASHA!!!" still, nobody came. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. All of the sudden she felt two strong hands on her shoulders, causing her to slip and almost fall off of the 'bench thing', if it weren't for the hands wrapping around her waist, she probably would have fallen.  
  
"You ok?" she heard Inuyasha's gentle voice say. She shook her head no as he lifted her out of the hot tub. He set her down and she curled herself up into a ball on the ground, she had her eyes shut tight. "Come on Kagome, let's go inside," he suggested. She didn't even look up. "Kagome?" he asked. He bent down and lifted her onto the edge of the hot tub. She immediately scooted of, away from it, and Inuyasha. He ran after her and stopped her. "What's wrong Kagome? You didn't think I forgot about you did you? I kind of figured that you could get out on your own, but still, I wouldn't have left you there." She looked down at her feet.  
  
He put a hand under her chin and gently tilted her head up, so she was looking at him. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Feeling a lot safer then she did a couple of minutes ago. "I was. so. Scared" she cried into his chest.  
  
"Shhhhhh, its ok." He whispered into her ear. Great, I've added to her long list of fears, hot tubs. He thought.  
  
She looked up at him after a while. "Thanks." She said. He simply nodded.  
  
"Lets go inside," he said ushering her towards the back door. As Inuyasha reached out to open the door she grabbed on to his arm, stopping him.  
  
"I don't want to go in just yet." She stated. He nodded.  
  
Why doesn't she want Sango to know that she can't swim? Or that she was crying? Inuyasha wondered, but decided not to ask, yet anyways. After about 15 minutes of just sitting out there, admiring the stars, they heard the door open.  
  
"Are you two lovebirds coming in ever?" Miroku asked  
  
Inuyasha immediately got up and ran after him, Kagome giggled and walked in after them, shutting the door behind her.  
  
She walked in to see Miroku on top of Inuyasha and Sango on top of Miroku. So what was she supposed to do? Well jump on top of course! She charged them.  
  
"Incoming!" she yelled. All of their eyes went wide when they saw her coming, but it was too late.  
  
"Uggg!" Inuyasha grumbled at the new weight on him. "Get of now!" he tried to yell, but the fact that he couldn't breath kind of messed up what he was going for. They all got off slowly, making Inuyasha even more mad. They all held him down.  
  
"Ok guys, on the count of three, let him go and run, ready? One, two." He took off running. Kagome and Sango looked at each other.  
  
"Uh oh." They said in unison. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"One, two," he started. Kagome and Sango both ran for their lives. He jumped up and ran after them. They were a couple of yards ahead of him, when they both turned a corner. He turned it to see no one there. So, he stuck his nose in the air, and decided to sniff them out. He jerked his head to the right. The bathroom. He thought to himself. He opened the door to see nothing but the claw foot bathtub with the curtains spread across.  
  
How obvious can they be? He thought to himself. He opened to curtains so fast that it took the girls a second to realize what happened. They were both huddled together, sitting down. A smile spread across his face as he looked at the handles that turned on the shower part of it. He turned it on as far as it would go, freezing cold.  
  
"Ahhhh!" the high-pitched sound was heard across the house. They immediately got out and gave Inuyasha a death glare. Sango turned off the water. And went back to glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"You are going to die." Kagome said in an unnaturally low tone. Causing Inuyasha to look at her and give a hopeful but fake smile.  
  
"Uhh, I didn't mean to?" he said, scared half to death of the girls standing in front of him.  
  
"Hey guys! Guess what!!!" Miroku said in a serious voice.  
  
"What!" they all yelled, annoyed.  
  
"Get down here!" he yelled. Thank you Miroku! Inuyasha thought.  
  
They all walked out to see what Miroku was talking about. Sango walked right up to him and got in his face. "What is so important that you had to interrupt us killing Inuyasha." She said in a voice that was just a little too serious. She was answered by his hand saying hello to her backside.  
  
"My hour is up." He stated. She was about to slap him when he held onto her hand, "ah, ah, ah, my dear, remember your challenge?" he said all to happy.  
  
"Grrrrr!" she stomped away dragging Kagome with her. As soon as they got into Kagome's room, Kag asked her something that had been nagging at her for what seemed like an eternity. "Do you Like Miroku?" Sango blushed.  
  
"Of course not! He is just another pervert that happens to be my friend." She said, more for herself than for Kagome.  
  
"Oh come on! Admit it! You like him, at least a little bit, come on." Kagome tried to get her to spill the beans.  
  
"Ok! Ok! Fine, I like him, but just a little bit. Oh please don't tell him! Or Inuyasha, you promise?" she asked desperately.  
  
"Of course I promise!" she said and extended her pinky. Sango shook pinkies with her, and it was settled. Not a word of their conversation would leave the room.  
  
"So, how are we going to get Inuyasha and Miroku back?" Sango asked, hoping that Kagome had a good idea.  
  
"Oh! I have an idea!" she whispered, into her new friend's ear, her plan. A few minutes later they walked back downstairs, both smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Hey guys." Sango said walking up to Miroku. She sat down on the couch with Miroku who was laying down. She put a hand on his well chiseled chest.  
  
"Uh, hi," Inuyasha said, looking like he was a little suspicious. Miroku was clueless thought.  
  
"Hello Sango." he said with a smirk, seeming to be full of himself for no reason at all. He was still laying on the couch, with Inuyasha on the floor next to his head.  
  
"We were just wondering if you guys would do s a favor." Sango said innocently.  
  
"Ok, what's up, Sango, you never sound innocent."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" she suddenly yelled out, unable to keep her cool. She calmed down soon enough though; she had to go along with this if their plan was going to work. "Sorry, we were just wondering if." Kagome cut her off.  
  
"If you guys wanted to go walk to the forest with us, cause it's really dark outside and stuff. We need some big strong men o protect us." She said it soooo cheesy that she expected them both to realize what was up and refuse, but she overestimated them.  
  
"Of course we would!" Miroku said, "let us get into warmer clothes thought if we are going to go outside." He smiled while he spoke.  
  
Perfect!!!! Kagome and Sango thought in unison. (Can you do that?)  
  
Kagome and Sango ran up to her room to get warmer clothes on, while Inuyasha and Miroku changed into their only clothes there. At least it was better than a bathing suit.  
  
"Here you can borrow these," Kagome handed Sango a pair of sweat pants while she put on her own.  
  
"Thanks." She finished putting them on and looked at Kagome "I can't believe that they fell for it!"  
  
"I know! They are so clueless!" Kagome stated. They walked back down stairs to play out the rest of their plan.  
  
"Well, are you guys ready? Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yep, lets go." Kagome answered.  
  
They all walked outside to the lawn, and Miroku and Inuyasha didn't even notice Kagome and Sango stop walking. As soon as they did, they turned around to ask them why. What they saw scared them so bad that they seriously thought they would die. Kagome and Sango were next to the box that controlled the sprinklers, and with the flip of a switch, Sango turned them on. They were soaked in seconds.  
  
"Sango." Kagome stated. Inuyasha was giving her a death glare. "I think that we forgot about something."  
  
"What was that?" She asked, still looking at the soaked boys.  
  
"What do we do now!??" she looked panicked  
  
"Run!" Sango yelled. She flipped the switch to off and ran for the house. Miroku caught up with her before she even made it to the house and tackled her.  
  
Inuyasha decided to have a little fun with Kagome before he caught her. I'll make her think that she got away before I strike, He thought.  
  
Kagome got inside and kept running, she got all of the way to her room before she realized something was wrong. Why hasn't he caught me yet? She thought to herself. He is a lot faster, and he wasn't that far behind me. She stopped running when she reached her bed. She turned around only to come face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello Kagome." He said calmly. Her eyes went wide as he pinned her to her bed faster than she could blink.  
  
"Hey you can't be that mad!" she protested. "I mean, you did get me and Sango soaking wet in the bathtub!"  
  
"At least you knew it was coming!" she couldn't argue with that. Uh oh. Awkward silence.  
  
"So..do you want to go see if Sango is still alive?" Kagome asked, trying to break the silence.  
  
"First, I'm going to need some clothes." He stated. Slowly getting off of her. That is when Sango and Miroku walked in.  
  
"Us too." Miroku stated. Kagome and Sango smiled. '  
  
"Well, I don't really have any guys clothes.." Kagome said, grinning all the while.  
  
"But don't worry, I'm sure that Kagome would let you borrow something of hers. Isn't that right Kagome?" Sango asked, trying to hold back her laughter.  
  
"What! We are not wearing girl's clothes!" they shouted at the same time.  
  
"Well, I guess you could wear your birthday suits if you want to do that instead." Kagome stated, knowing that she won.  
  
"Fine, but only for a little, I'm going to wash my clothes, and wear yours in the meantime." He looked to Miroku who nodded, agreeing that he was going to do the same as Inuyasha.  
  
"What do ya got." Miroku asked monotone.  
  
"Hmmmm, Kagome walked over to hr dresser. I have, these," she pulled out some pink sweatpants, "For Inuyasha." Miroku started cracking up, Inuyasha sent him a death glare. "And these," she got out yellow spandex pants. "For Miroku." His smile immediately faded.  
  
"Hey! This is not fair! Why can't we have something else!" Miroku protested.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't have anything else that would fit you. Anyways, do you guys want some shirts?"  
  
"NOOOO!!!" they both screamed in unison.  
  
"Fine, if you don't want any." She slightly backed away from them.  
  
And so they went off to change, leaving Kagome and Sango there to imagine what they would see in a few minutes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END CHAPTER 10*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I seriously live off of them.  
  
Any way, I Know that I have been putting off making this angsty, that's how originally planned it. But lately I really want to write happy things that is why I didn't have any scenes where he beat her or anything. So, please review! And I'll update faster!!! 


	12. chapter 11

Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews!!! Please keep sending them!  
  
LADYKAA28!!!!! ~~~~~ Thanks a bunch for the advice, I love it when people write long reviews and tell me what they really think. You are such a mind reader! I am planning making Sess..yeah, you know. Well I can't give anything away for everyone else, but I am planning something along the lines of what you wrote. Please keep giving me advice! I am really not used to writing my stories down yet...they kinda get switched around from what was in my head. Oh yeah, and thanks for reviewing my other fic too, I know its really unlikely, (all the stuff I wrote) but I have been putting a lot more time into this one, that one is just a little thing I posted on a spur of the moment. Then I got reviews and had to continue. Plus, if you read the top of chapter five, which I'll hopefully post soon, then you can see what I meant to write. It's at least a little more believable. Anyway, please read on, and tell me what you think! I really appreciate it!  
  
I LOVE THIS ONE!!!! I LOVE THIS ONE!!!! I LOVE THIS ONE!!!! (In case you can't tell, I love this chapter; it was soooooo fun to write!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 11*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stood outside of Kagome's bedroom door. "I am not going in there." Miroku stated.  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Inuyasha stated. In a swift movement, Inuyasha opened the door and shoved Miroku in. the girls turned their heads to the door and went wide-eyed. He was actually wearing the yellow spandex that Kagome was 'letting' him use.  
  
I don't know weather to think he is gorgeous and kiss him, or to think he looks hilarious and laugh, Sango thought. Then she started cracking up, and pointed at him.  
  
Miroku kept a straight face. He walked over to the door and opened it. Inuyasha was standing there bent over laughing. When he realized the door was open, and that everyone was looking at him, his laughter immediately stopped. He was wearing the tight pink sweat pants. It was Kagome's turn to laugh now.  
  
She was on the ground cracking up when Inuyasha walked up to her. She didn't even notice that he was standing over her, that is, until he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey what are you doing!?" she asked, trying to make him let go of her. He didn't respond. Sango and Miroku watched as her carried her out of the room. He walked down the stairs still holding her. "Where are you taking me?" she screamed, feeling for something she could grab onto. That's when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. 'His back feels so smooth and...Wow! Where did that thought come from?!'  
  
"You'll see!" he said, unwilling to give out any information as to where he was taking her. She sighed, giving up getting him to tell her. He walked outside and to his car, and opened the passenger door, setting her down. Before she could blink, let alone get out, he was in the driver's seat, and they were off.  
  
"Will you please tell me where we're going now?" she asked, putting emphasis on the word please. He looked at her.  
  
"Were going to my house." her eyes went wide.  
  
"W-what for?" she stuttered, a little creeped out that he was randomly taking her to his house in the middle of the night.  
  
He looked at her. 'She isn't afraid of me is she?' he thought when he heard her stutter. He shook it off. "If you can embarrass me like that, then I can embarrass you too." He said with a smirk.  
  
*~*~*~*~* MEAN WHILE*~*~*~*~*~*\  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting next to each other on the couch watching some Spanish soap opera.  
  
"No! Don't kiss him, that's Arnaldo's evil twin brother!" Sango said desperately looking at the screen. Miroku was simply looking at her. "Great, how is she going to explain that one to him." she trailed off when she saw Miroku looking at her.  
  
"...what is it Miroku?" she asked softly, looking into his eyes.  
  
"*Sigh* I was just thinking about how beautiful you look Sango my dear." Now, normally she would notice how corny that sounded and roll her eyes, but she was too lost in the moment.  
  
"Sango, I know that you probably hate me and everything,"  
  
"I don't hate you." She stated with a blush. He smiled at her.  
  
"I don't hate you either, to tell you the truth, I really like you." He paused. " And I mean. . . a lot." She looked up at him wide eyed. Miroku always said he liked her, but she thought he said that to every other girl he knew. He was probably just saying that to her because he thought she was cute. She looked down with a sad face.  
  
"What is it Sango?" he asked her, sounding concerned. She just turned her head further away. "Sango, what is it? Tell me!" he turned towards him with a gentle but stern hand. She was about to cry.  
  
"Y..You. say that to every girl you want to.to." She let the tears fall freely now. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"No, no I don't. Sango, its 'you' I want. You are the special one." He put emphasis on the word 'you'. She looked back up at him.  
  
"Really?" she asked with a sniffle.  
  
"Really." He smiled the happiest smile she had seen in her life and pulled her into a hug. For the first time in a long time she felt like she could be herself. She no longer had to put on the tough act she was so used to hiding behind. They went back to watching TV. Miroku was sitting at one end of the couch with an arm wrapped around Sango's shoulder. She was lying down leaning on him with her head on his chest. She suddenly looked up at Miroku.  
  
"Where do you think he took her?" she asked sounding a little paranoid.  
  
"Don't worry Sango! He would never harm her." Miroku said surely. She untensed, (AN,, is that even a word?) a little, but was still worried for her new friend. All of the sudden Inuyasha burst through the door, scaring them half to death. Sango immediately got off of Miroku who looked depressed at the sudden loss of contact.  
  
"Kagome has something she wants to show you guys." He turned to look at her outside. "Don't you Kagome." He said. (He was still wearing the tight pink sweatpants.)  
  
"Please Inuyasha! I'm sorry already, just let it go!" she begged outside the door.  
  
"No, you embarrass me, I embarrass you." He dragged her inside. Miroku and Sango's eyes widened, Inuyasha smirked. Kagome was wearing pink bunny pajamas, complete with the little feet and ears. Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha, who had already got his share of laughing in, was on the floor cracking up.  
  
"How did you get that thing on her?!!!" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, I am quite curious myself." Miroku stated, earning a smack upside the head and a 'pervert' from Sango.  
  
(AN, keep in mind they are not saying this)  
  
******FLASHBACK******  
  
Inuyasha was dragging Kagome up the steps to his apartment while she protested. When they got in he locked the door. He let go of the startled girl's hand and ran to his closet. Out of nowhere, he pulled out pink bunny pajamas and handed them to Kagome.  
  
"Ooooh no, no, no. I am 'not' wearing those." She pointed to the PJ's.  
  
"Oh yes you are! You made me wear this, so I'm making you wear these." He shoved them at her. She didn't take them.  
  
"No way! That's not fair!" she protested.  
  
"Oh yes it is, and you are wearing them even if I have to put them on you myself!" he backed her up all the way to his bed, which she fell on.  
  
"Oh no you won't, I'll yell rape." She said only half serious.  
  
"I'll cover your mouth." He said it so seriously that she gulped. Even thought she knew he was joking it was still really creepy.  
  
"You can't cover my mouth and take off my clothes at the same time." 'Ha, I got him on this one!' she thought triumphantly.  
  
"Who ever said I was going to cover you mouth with my hands?" he was still sounding serious. 'Ok, maybe he's got me on this one.' She rethought.  
  
She shook her head, trying to buy time to think up a smart remark. "Look Inuyasha, I know that you would 'never' try to take off my clothes, let alone rape me, so, so cut the crap and lets go." She said sitting up on his bed. When she tried to get all the way up he pushed her back down.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" he asked seductively. Her eyes got wide. He wasn't serious, was he?  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, lets just go."  
  
"No, no, no, I think I want to prove you wrong." He slowly crawled onto the bed over her, bunny pj's still in hand. She couldn't say anything. It was like she was frozen. "Now Kagome, I'll give you another chance. Are you going to put these on yourself?" he paused to let her answer. She still thought he was bluffing.  
  
"No way! I am not going to embarrass myself like that!" she managed to say. Her heart was still beating like crazy.  
  
"Well then, you leave me no choice." He undid the very bottom button of her shirt and started working his way up.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled and grabbed onto his hands. In a swift movement, he had her hands pinned above her head with one of his. "Hey, this is not fair!" then she realized that she still had her bathing suit on. 'Hey, two can play at this game!' she thought. 'I'll go along with it until he chickens out.'  
  
She suddenly stopped struggling. "That's a good girl." He can be really creepy when he wants to.' She thought. He continued to unbutton her shirt with one hand while looking her in the eye. She looked completely calm, unlike Inuyasha. He had expected her to have given up a long time ago. He now looked incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?" she asked him, smirking. "Why aren't you looking at what you're doing?" I can't believe he still hasn't noticed I'm wearing my bathing suit!' she thought.  
  
"If that's what you want." He looked down only to see her swimsuit. "Hey! You cheated! Now you are definitely wearing the bunny pajamas!" Before she even knew it she was wearing the pj's and they were back at her house.  
  
******END FLASHBACK******  
  
"Ummm." They turned to each other.  
  
"I felt bad that I made him wear those pants, so I did it willingly." She lied.  
  
"Yeah, but she didn't know I was going to take pictures and show you guys in person." Inuyasha added.  
  
The two on the couch gave each other disbelieving looks, but decided to let it slip. A couple of minutes went by with them just sitting and sanding there.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Sango asked, bored. No one even bothered to answer, they just shrugged. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on the couch too.  
  
"Why don't we forget about the stupid bet and go to bed?" (you pick who says it, I can't decide)  
  
"I agree." Kagome spoke up. "Lets just get some sleep."  
  
"*Sigh* fine, if you guys are gonna be like that." Inuyasha said as if he wanted to stay up. Truth be told, he was pretty exhausted.  
  
"Good, I'll see you guys in the morning then." Kagome stated, walking over to Sango. "We can stay up and talk in my room as soon as we get these two bozos to bed." She whispered in her ear. Sango put on a bright smile and nodded excitedly. "Here, you guys can sleep in the guest room" Kagome led them up the stair to a room that was across the hall from Kagome's.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the guest room and the second they were inside the girls slammed the door and ran to Kagome's room.  
  
"Goodnight!" they both yelled at the same time. They received a 'night' and a grunt from the guy's room. Guess which came from each guy.  
  
****In the boy's room****  
  
"Gosh, what was that all about?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Hey, don't ask me!  
  
****In Kagome's room****  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" they laughed as they jumped onto Kagome's bed.  
  
"Anyway, Kag, I wanted to ask you something" she paused, "What really happened when you went to Inuyasha's house?" Her eyes went wide. Kagome took in a deep breath and told Sango every last detail. Down to exactly how his hair was arranged over his face when he crawled over her.  
  
"No way! I can't believe he had the guts to do that!" Sango blurted out.  
  
"I know! I totally was not expecting it! She put emphasis on the word 'not'. Kagome looked off into space for a while.  
  
"You like him don't you?" Sango asked, Kagome was snapped out of her trance when she heard her voice.  
  
"I do not!" she yelled out suddenly. She paused as if thinking for a second. "Ok, so maybe a little." She admitted.  
  
"I knew it!!!!" Sango yelled out at the top of her lungs.  
  
****With the guys*****  
  
"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.  
  
"No, now shut up and go to sleep." He said groggily.  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
****Back with the girls****  
  
"Anywho, enough about me! I can't believe that you and Miroku are an item now!" she squealed out. " You guys are so meant for each other!"  
  
All of the sudden Miroku burst through the door. "Sango!" he yelled out.  
  
"What is it Miroku!"  
  
"I forgot to get my goodnight kiss." She sighed and looked up at him. He was just too cute to resist!  
  
"Come here you big pervert." She said as she motioned for him to come over. Her arms were under the covers, so he reach down and put heavy arms on the outside, so she couldn't move. (Sorry if you don't understand, I'm not quite sure how to explain it) she blushed when she looked up to see him staring at her. He gave her a loving smile and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight my sweet Sango." and with that he left the room.  
  
"Look at that! He didn't even do anything perverted! That was so cute!" Kagome squealed out, unaware that Sango was still off in her own little world. When she finally snapped out of it she looked to Kagome with a big smile.  
  
"He kissed me!!!!" that started a long conversation that included a lot of giggling.  
  
They went on talking like that late into the night until sleep finally took them over. Sango dreamt about her new boyfriend, and Kagome, her new best friend.  
  
*~*~*~*~End Chapter 11*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, how did you like that one? It was sooooooo much fun to write! Please REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!! Well, until next time, toodles!!! 


	13. chapter 12

LADYKAA28:  
  
Once again, MIND READER! I'm not exactly having them go to a fair like you suggested, but an amusement park is close enough right? I had planned it out before I even wrote chapter 11, and now you guess the almost exact thing I'm gonna do....creepy. Anyway, can't wait to post this chapter so I can see your review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 12*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha woke up to hear Miroku mumbling about attack ducks that were coming to get him. "What a weird guy" Inuyasha said to himself as he got up. "Hey Miroku!" he half yelled half whispered, (if that makes any sense at all) while kicking him in the stomach.  
  
"Umm, what is it?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Come on, were going to have a lot of fun waking them up." He said with a huge smile on his face. Miroku's half asleep face turned into a wide- awake evil smirky thing.  
  
"Why didn't you say that in the first place?"  
  
***With the sleeping girls***  
  
Kagome is lying on her bed the wrong way. (She is on it sideways) and Sango is lying on top of her with her head where your feet should be. So they made a big X across the bed.  
  
"Ok, you grab Sango's arms and pull her off of Kagome, then I'll get Kag." Inuyasha whispered to the nodding Miroku.  
  
"One, two, three!" Miroku was still whispering. He grabbed onto Sango's arms, and as gently as he could, he slid her off of Kagome. She must be a really heavy sleeper cause she didn't make a sound  
  
"Ok, now you get the honey, and I get the whipped cream." Inuyasha told Miroku who nodded. They picked up their weapons and attacked.  
  
Let us start with how Sango handles this. Miroku undid the top of the honey- tube-thingy and turned Sango over so she was on her back. "Good morning sunshine." He said into her ear as he squirted the honey all over her. Her eyes shot open.  
  
"Miroku!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "What the hell do you think your doing!?!"  
  
He smiled at her. "Why I was simply waking you my 'sweet' Sango." he was still smiling brightly.  
  
"By putting honey all over me?" she asked awkwardly.  
  
"Yes." He said as if she were stupid for not knowing that that was how you wake someone up. She rolled her eyes and charged him. His eyes got wide when she knocked him to the ground.  
  
***The other side of the room with Kagome and Inuyasha***  
  
He flipped her onto her back and pushed the lid to the whipped cream off with his thumb. Being careful not to get it directly on her face, (so he could see the look on her face) he started spraying it all over her, even in her hair. She shot awake when she heard Sango scream. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha two inches away from her. She opened her mouth to scream but her covered it with his cream covered hand. She looked up at him with a shocked look on her face. He was smirking, like usual.  
  
"Good morning Kagome." He said huskily, removing is hand from her mouth and licking it clean. She still lay there with a shocked look on her face. He was still over her. "Hey, haven't we been in this position before?" that is when she finally realized what just happened.  
  
"Get the hell off me Inuyasha!" she screamed. He let go of her for a second to cover his sensitive ears. She took advantage of him being distracted and pushed him off of her, successfully making him fall on the floor. She jumped down on top of him and grabbed his shirt. "You got whipped cream in my hair." She said angrily, which made Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly. She grabbed the whipped cream that lay unguarded behind him and attacked. He opened his eyes just in time to get them covered in whipped cream. She jumped of off him when she heard him yell.  
  
"Ahhh! It burns! It burns! The pain! The agony! The hoooorrrrrroooorrrrr (horror)!!!!" she giggled as he ran around the room blindly, tripping occasionally. Then he ran into the wall, and with a big boom he fell to the ground. Knocked out. Kagome couldn't help but start cracking up. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't knocked out for long. While she was on the ground cracking up, he snuck up behind her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed since the sudden contact scared her half to death. Then she saw Inuyasha's famous smirk. Which scared her more. 'What is he planning?' she thought.  
  
"So...Kagome, who is laughing now?" he asked evilly. 'Hmmm, maybe if I suck up he'll let me go.' She thought. "Well?"  
  
"You?" she half asked half answered.  
  
"No." he stated simply. She got a confused look on her face. Then he started to tickle her and it all became clear.  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha." she said in between giggles. "Please, please, I'll do anything!" he stopped for a second.  
  
"Anything?" her eyes got wide.  
  
"Umm, I didn't mean that!" he started tickling her again. "Ok, ok," She said as she gasped for air. "Anything!" he stopped.  
  
"I knew you would see things my way." He said while smirking. "Now," he said rubbing his chin, in a fake deep thought. "How about you come to that new amusement park with me today." Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?" she asked, obviously excited.  
  
"Really." He answered. She got up and started jumping up and down.  
  
"YES!!!! I've never been to one before, this is gonna be so cool!"  
  
"Hey, but that's not all." She paused her little dance to look at him  
  
"What do you mean that's not all?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"You have to go on every ride I say." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"WHAT!!!!! No way! I've never been on a roller coaster!" she protested, "Why can't we just play all the games?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
"Nope, we had a deal. So, do you want to go tell Sango and Miroku about our plans?" she nodded sulkily and looked over to Sango and Miroku. They were covered in honey! And Sango had Miroku pinned to the ground. It looked like he was saying something to her.  
  
"Hey Sango, you guys want to go to the amusement park?" she asked hopefully. She didn't want to go with Inuyasha alone, he would make her do all kinds of things! She was really scared of heights, and if Inuyasha made her go on a faris-wheel, she would die!  
  
"Sure!" she said brightly, getting off of Miroku and totally forgetting about him. "When are we going to go?"  
  
"Well, I guess as soo as we are all ready I guess. We all are defiantly going to need showers after the 'honey and whipped cream.'" She looked at Inuyasha when she said the part in ''.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right." Sango paused until her face lit up. "I call the bathroom with the big tub!" she yelled out as she got her clothes and ran out of the room.  
  
"I call the one with the built in hair dryer!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed clothes and also ran off.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. "Girls." They said and shrugged at the same time.  
  
*~*~*~*One hour later*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on you guys! You are so slow! Lets go!!!" Kagome yelled from the doorstep. She was really excited about getting to see a real amusement park.  
  
"Goodness Kag! Take a deep breath! We are going as fast as we can!" she saw three teens descend the stairs and walk to her. They get outside and locked the door.  
  
"So who's car are we taking?" Kagome asked hyperly.  
  
"Mine," Inuyasha stated, "and who fed Kagome this morning? She must have run around the house 20 times, and it's a really big house." Inuyasha said amazed as they all got in the car."  
  
"Oh! Shotgun!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "This is going to be a long car ride."  
  
****Seven and a half minutes later*****  
  
Sango and Miroku are talking while Inuyasha looks straight forward. Kagome was completely asleep in the passenger seat.  
  
"Well, you know what they say, what goes up," Inuyasha started.  
  
"Must come down." Miroku finished for him. (I got that from Daddy Daycare, you know, the movie.) When they finally got there, Miroku and Sango got out of the car, holding hands.  
  
"Met ya at the front gate Inuyasha!" Sango called back as they walked to the entrance of the park.  
  
"Hey, wait! Guys! What am I supposed to do about Kagome?!!" he called out to the retreating couple.  
  
"Wake her up stupid!" Miroku yelled back at him.  
  
"Or let her sleep for a while!" Sango added as she started skipping, still going away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Great, what am I going to do now?" he said out loud to himself as he opened the passenger door. "Kagome, Kagome, wake up. We're here."  
  
"She turned so that she was facing him. "Too much coffee." She mumbled to herself. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but if you were there, you would have seen a faint smile on his face.  
  
"Wake up Kagome, we're at the park." He whispered into her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, and got wide.  
  
"I.Inuyasha?" she asked, sounding confused and slightly afraid.  
  
"Yea, what is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, never mind." She looked down for a minute, seeming to be remembering something. After a couple of second of this, her head shot p and there was a bright look in her eyes. "Are we there?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Yea, were there alright." Inuyasha stated with 'evil' smirk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*END CHAPTER 12*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? What did ya think? I know that one was not quite as good as the last one; the next one is going to be REALLY good. Trust me. Amusement park...fun times, fun times. PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get 20, it will take me twice as long to post! So please review, every one counts! 


	14. chapter 13

THANKS so much for all of the reviews! Please keep them coming! I love them to death! Oh yeah, and sorry for the late update, I've been really busy lately. Hey, ya never know, maybe I will get another chapter up this weekend.  
  
Now, to answer some questions.........  
  
~~I don't think that Shippo will be in this fic....sorry! I think he's adorable too!  
  
~~Yes, we will be seeing Sess in later on, probably the next chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 13*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at his weirdness and got out of the car. "Lets just get this over with." She said as she linked arms with him and started dragging him towards the amusement park entrance. They met Sango and Miroku at the gate, just like they said they would, and paid for their tickets.  
  
"Well, what do you guys want to go on first?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled. She grew nervous. "How about that 'huge' one over there with the 'loop'." He suggested, putting emphasis on the words 'huge' and 'loop'. Kagome visibly paled. 'A loop? Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?' Inuyasha grabbed her hand and dragged her over to its line. Sango and Miroku followed.  
  
The long line made it ten times worse. It gave her time to think about it, and about all of the terrible stories she has heard about the cars coming off the tracks.  
  
She looked up at the smiling Inuyasha who was looking at the people currently riding with jealousy. The scared girl tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. He looked down at her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I really don't wan to go on." She begged. "Please don't make me!" he looked at her sympathetically. "Please." She said softly.  
  
"Look, if you really don't want to go on, that's ok. But if you don't that makes you a huge wimp, and I will be sure to torture you about it forever." She looked torn between going on and not going on, but before she had time to make her decision the rollar-coaster-wooker-dude pushed her into her seat and strapped her in.  
  
Inuyasha sat down next to her. She reached out and took his hand. He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows twice. She held his hand tighter when they started to move.  
  
Tick...tick....tick.....she swore that the stupid ticking the roller coaster up the tall hill was going to drive her crazy. Every time she heard it she shut her eyes tightly, thinking that it broke down. Inuyasha laughed at her nervousness.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Yea?' he was smiling like crazy.  
  
"I don't think I want to do this anymore." She stated worriedly as she looked down at all the tiny people.  
  
"Well, it's a little late for that." He told her, still smiling. He gripped her hand and looked at her. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head no. "no." and with that, the train made it to the top of the hill.  
  
"Yes you are." He argued.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!" the roller coaster had already descended the hill.  
  
"No I'm NOT!" she continued to argue with him.  
  
"I think you are." He was completely calm, and he had this smirk on his face that she didn't quiet understand.  
  
"Inuyasha! I think I would know when I'm ready for something or not!" they roller coaster continued through the loops.  
  
"Kagome......" She cut him off.  
  
"No Inuyasha! Don't you think I know myself better than you do?"  
  
"Yes but Kag......."  
  
"That's what I thought!"  
  
"Kagome........"  
  
"Just spit it out already!"  
  
"The ride is over!!!!" he yelled out before she interrupted his again. She got a shocked look on her face. "What, you don't believe me?"  
  
She looked around to see that everyone was getting off and talking about the ride. "Oh.....wow." She said simply as Inuyasha helped her out.  
  
They walked over to Sango and Miroku while Kagome still looked confused.  
  
"Do you want to go on again or something Kagome?" Inuyasha asked smirking. This snapped her out of her trance.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" he smiled and took her hand. They went on some more of the smaller rides and played some games. Inuyasha even won a little stuffed animal puppy for Kagome.  
  
They were all walking by the games when Sango stopped suddenly ran up to one of the games.  
  
"Look at that kitten! Oh, I want it sooooo much!" to win it you had to knock down a stack of cans. "I'll never be able to do that." She mumbled to herself and went back to the others. Everyone saw how much she wanted that little stuffed cat.  
  
"I'll be right back guys, don't move." Sango said as she walked off in the direction of the bathrooms. As soon as Kagome thought she couldn't hear her she turned to Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! You should buy that for her! She 'is' your girlfriend!" she put emphasis on the word 'is'.  
  
"*Sigh* if it will make her happy, then I'll do it." He said as he walked off to play the game. After about ten tries he started to get mad. He had hit them straight on a couple of times and they didn't budge.  
  
"I swear these things are glued together!!!!" he yelled out in frustration. Inuyasha and Kagome had been watching him.  
  
"Inuyasha... ..." Kagome started.  
  
"What?" she looked up at him pleadingly. "Fine! I'll go see what I can do." Her face lit up.  
  
"Oh thanks you soo much!" she jumped up and hugged him. He blushed and walked off towards Miroku.  
  
"Watch out Miroku, I'll get it before she comes back." He said as he pushed the angry teen away.  
  
"I could have done it if they didn't GLUE THE STUUPID BOTTLES TOGETHER!!!! " he yelled that last part out, directing it at the man running the booth. Apparently he had been arguing with him for a while.  
  
Inuyasha paid the man and in exchange he gave him three baseball balls. He took a step back and threw the ball almost full strength, (and he is a hanyou remember, so that is a lot,) and the bottles simply shifted. He knew the guy was a liar now.  
  
He threw the next one full strength. I knocked them all down. The man looked at him in disbelief, but handed him the cat anyway. Inuyasha handed the toy to Miroku and started to walk away, but the man called him back.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, "Want your ball back?" the man smiled and nodded, but when he saw Inuyasha smirk, his face fell. He threw that ball at the poor man, hitting him directly in the stomach.  
  
"Owwwe." He heard the man whine as he left to find Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome where did you go?!" he yelled out, not at all franticly, it was actually calm.  
  
He saw her sitting down on a bench looking up at the Ferris wheel. He couldn't tell if the look on her face was longing, fear, or amazement.  
  
"Miroku, wait here for Sango, I'm taking Kagome on the Ferris wheel." He said as he ran off towards her.  
  
"Hey Kagome." He said about a foot away from her. She turned around to see him only a few inches away from her, causing her to fall back slightly. He grabbed her arm, steadying her.  
  
"Thanks," she said shyly, looking down. Then she looked back up at the Ferris wheel. "Well, I suppose the reason you got me was because you want to go home." She said it with a bit of......regret.....was it in her voice?  
  
"Oh no, we are no where's near ready." He watched her as her eyes lit up. "Come on," he took her hand, lets go." He pointed up at the ride she had been staring at so long, and before she even had time to say anything, she found herself in a seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Wow, how did I get here?" she asked herself out loud. Inuyasha look at her, confused.  
  
"What was that?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh nothing." The ride started to move with a sudden jerk. Kagome, out of instinct I guess you could say, held onto Inuyasha's arm. He smiled down at her, but she wasn't looking at him to see it. She was too busy admiring the view. That's when she realized how high up she was. She unconsciously scooted closer to Inuyasha and her grip got tighter.  
  
He noticed this change and decided to find out why it occurred.  
  
"You ok?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"It's just that I thought that these things were supposed to be romantic, and beautiful. I'm to busy thinking about how high up we are to even experience any of that." She said, sounding a little disappointed. She looked off into the distance for a while, still holding onto Inuyasha, but not quite as tight as before. It was like her mind was on something else. She turned to him when she felt his gaze on her.  
  
He was looking directly at her. In that moment she felt all of her fears about height along with all her worries about everything vanish. Everything was ok. He was there with her. He would protect her forever and always.  
  
(I know this is kinda corny, but I love classic romance, so bare with me)  
  
When they were at the top of the park, it slowed to a stop. They sat there looking at each other for what seemed like hours until Inuyasha decided the silence was too much for him. He kissed her. With out a word, he leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. It was perfect.  
  
Inuyasha thinks: 'her lips are so soft..."  
  
Kagome thinks: I wonder why there is no channel one.....(AN. JUST KIDDING!)  
  
Kagome really thinks: 'his lips are just so soft......."  
  
*************END chapter 13************  
  
Sorry about ruining the moment! I had to do it! It was irresistible! Anyway, I will try my best to come out with the next chapter quicker, I promise! Please review though, I WON'T UPDATE UNTILL I GET 24!!!!!!! UNTILL NEXT TIME, TOODLES! 


	15. chapter 14

I am sooooooooooo sorry for the late update. At first I was taking my time writing this because I didn't have enough reviews, but then I got enough and had to rush. So.....to make it up to you, I made this on extra long.  
  
*************Chapter 14****************  
  
'This is how everything is supposed to be......' Kagome thought as she broke away from the kiss for air.  
  
She was on a Ferris wheel, overlooking the brightly lit amusement park. There were couples everywhere. Her idea of a perfect guy just kissed her. Everything was perfect.  
  
She could see her best friend sitting on a bench with Miroku. He was holding her, 'they make the cutest couple.' Kagome thought with a sigh. Apparently Inuyasha heard her.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" he asked, his arm now around her. She shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing." She smiled up at him. For a split second she remembered when her mother used to hold her like this. She saddened noticeably. It was all her fault that her mom and Souta were dead. If she had just listened to Naraku, and not tried to tell her mom about her secret, then they would be alive right now. Kagome held back tears.  
  
She didn't even realize that the ride had ended and that they had already gotten off. They walked over to a bench, a while away from Sango and Miroku's. Inuyasha sat down, (they were holding hands) but Kagome seemed to be zoning out. She didn't realize that she had stopped walking.  
  
"Kagome, you ok?" Inuyasha asked pulling her onto his lap. She snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired." She said with a fake yawn. Inuyasha nodded, though he didn't believe her.  
  
"Ok then, lets go find Miroku and Sango, maybe they're ready to go too." He stood up and put an arm around her.  
  
"They are that way." Kagome said pointing in the direction of the bench she saw them on. "I saw them when we were on the Ferris wheel." Inuyasha nodded, and they walked off in that direction.  
  
"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha." Sango greeted when she saw them. Kagome smiled and Inuyasha gave a "hey' back.  
  
"You guys about ready to go?" he asked them. Sango nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I am getting pretty tired." She said with a yawn.  
  
They walked to the car in silence. Kagome got in the passenger seat while Sango and Miroku got in the back. Inuyasha started the engine and turned on the heater. As soon as the car started to move Sango was asleep. They drove in silence for a while.  
  
'I'm so tired.' Kagome thought. 'But I'd never be able to think with all this on my mind.' She looked down at her feet.  
  
"Kagome? You ok?" Inuyasha asked her. She looked up at him.  
  
"No." she mumbled under her breath, but he still heard her. He slowed down a little and looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" they were almost to Kagome's house now. 'He heard me!??" she thought. She tried to speak but found se couldn't.  
  
"What is it Kag?" Inuyasha asked again.  
  
"I don't want to talk." She said it in an almost whiny voice. He sounded confused.  
  
"About what? You know you can tell me anything." He pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. Miroku and Sango were both asleep.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She started to run for her house.  
  
Inuyasha ran around the car and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait." He said softy but sternly. "Please talk to me." She gave in.  
  
"When we get inside." She said with a sigh. He gave a small smile and ran back to the car to wake up Miroku and Sango. When he got there, he found that Miroku was already awake.  
  
"Hey Miroku, I'm gonna go talk to Kagome, you gonna wake up Sango?"  
  
"Soon." Miroku said, all the while looking at the sleeping girl dreamily. She was holding the stuffed animal he won her. (Well, Inuyasha really won it.......)  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ran back to the front door. She opened it for him, but he let her walk inside first. They walked to her room in silence.  
  
Kagome sat down on her bed, leaving Inuyasha to sit on her swirling chair.  
  
'Hmm, now that I look at it, there really isn't that much stuff in her room. She has her bed, her dresser, with nothing on it, and her nightstand with the phone.' His thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just.........." he cut her off.  
  
"Its ok." He gave her a warm smile, she nodded. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Everything is my fault." Kagome said out of the blue.  
  
"What do you mean?" she sighed.  
  
"My mom and Souta. It's all my fault. If I kept my mouth shut then they would both be alive." She broke down into tears, and Inuyasha was immediately by her side comforting her.  
  
"Shhhhhh, you know that's not true." She calmed down but nothing could convince her. She believed with everything that she was that it was her fault. It was literally beat into her.  
  
"I want to go to bed now." She said as if she were thinking of something else.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you to get changed then." With that he walked out of the room.  
  
That's when the phone rang. Kagome jerked her head towards the phone and Inuyasha shot back into the room. She slowly walked over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"H-hello?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hello Kagome." It was Naraku. Inuyasha noticed Kagome looked suddenly nervous. She mouthed 'Naraku' to him.  
  
"Uh. what do you want?" she asked shakily.  
  
"I wanted to let you know that Koga and I will be coming home tomorrow." Kagome saddened. She really didn't want this weekend to end. "You are not to go to school tomorrow. I want you to be home to unpack our suitcases. Also, I expect the house will be spotless?"  
  
"Yes Naraku." She answered quickly.  
  
"Alright then. We will be home around 2:30 PM tomorrow.  
  
"Bye....." he hung up the phone. Kagome sighed and put it down. Inuyasha noticed how sad she looked.  
  
"You ok?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. You guys have to go home tomorrow, we have to clean it up too, so they don't know you were here." She refused to look at him.  
  
"Uh huh, we can do that."  
  
"Yeah......" (Awkward silence)  
  
The phone started to ring again. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello my Kagome." Great, this is just what she needs, Koga calling her too.  
  
"H-hi Koga. What do you want?"  
  
"I simply wanted to let you know that I am planning on coming home before Naraku."  
  
"......How much earlier?" she asked cautiously while looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, I'm planning on being home late tonight, maybe around one o-clock in the morning."  
  
"Ok." Kagome sighed.  
  
"See you then,"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Oh yes, and Kagome?"  
  
"Yea......"  
  
"I haven't forgotten about your punishment." And with that he hung up the phone. Kagome set the phone down when she realized he hung up.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha asked. She sighed and looked up at him.  
  
"Koga is coming home tonight. You guys have to leave." She said sadly. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Well, why don't you try and get some rest, me and Miroku will clean everything up."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked trying not to yawn. He nodded. "Well, do you think that you could wake me up when you're done?"  
  
"Sure thing Kag."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Inuyasha left the room. He walked around and picked up everything in sight. He cleaned for what seemed like days until he remembered about Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Where could those two be?" he asked out loud to himself.  
  
That's when he remembered where he last saw him. In the car with Sango. 'Maybe I should look for him there.' He thought.  
  
"Miroku." Inuyasha said as he knocked on the car door. "Miroku!" still no answer. Man this guy sleeps like a rock! Finally after getting bored with yelling he opened the car door and watched his friend fall onto the hard concrete. Miroku was now completely awake.  
  
"What was that for man!!??" he stood up and brushed the dirt off himself.  
  
"You wouldn't wake up." Miroku rolled his eyes. "And we have to go home, Kagome's brother is coming back tonight, I already cleaned up, Sango just needs to get her bag out of Kag's room." Inuyasha stated. Miroku nodded.  
  
"I'll get her bag. You going to drive us home?" Miroku asked, then he noticed Sango starting to stir.  
  
"Yea, I'll go get her bag, you stay here with her." and with that Inuyasha ran back inside.  
  
"Hey Sango." Miroku said as he got into the car next to her. He shut the door to keep the cold out when he saw her shiver.  
  
"Miroku?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know you didn't really win me the kitty." They both laughed, event though Miroku's sounded a little more nervous.  
  
"Can we go inside?" he smiled; she sounded like a little kid when she was half asleep.  
  
"No honey, we have to go home. We can't stay here any loner." His smile was so bright that if Sango had her eyes open, she would go blind.  
  
"How come?" she asked whinily (AN.......that not a word, is it......)  
  
"Her brother is coming home tonight."  
  
"But I don't want to go home." She complained.  
  
"I know, me either, but we have to sometime."  
  
"*Sigh* yea, I guess so." They were silent for a while until Sango finally fell back asleep.  
  
'Great' Miroku thought. 'Now I have to wait for Inuyasha alone.' He looked back down at the sleeping girl.  
  
"I love her don't I?" Miroku asked himself out loud. 'Wow, where did that come from? I'm supposed to be a player! Awww man, this had to happen sooner or later.....but I do love her.  
  
"I'd rather have Sango then all the girls in the world." Little did he know that Sango was not quite asleep............  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back with Inuyasha~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He ran up the stairs to Kagome's room and slowly opened the door. Just like the silver haired boy had suspected, she was fast asleep in her bed.  
  
"Kagome." He almost whispered as he sat down next to her. She turned over so she was facing him. (She was still asleep.)  
  
He gently put his hands on her shoulder and shook her lightly.  
  
"Kagome. Wake up." She turned over a couple of times but didn't wake up. "Kagome, come on, I'm going to have to leave soon."  
  
"No, don't leave." She mumbled. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"I know, I don't want to leave either. But I have to, and I really need to talk to you before I go." She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"What is it?" she sounded tired.  
  
"*Sigh*" 'how should I say this?' "Do you really think that Naraku changed?" 'Once again, blunt.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
She thought for a while. 'Maybe he really did.....I should give him a chance.'  
  
"Yes." She answered. She sounded so sure of herself. He nodded.  
  
"Ok then, I want you to know that you can call me any time. If anything happens, you know my number right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Don't even hesitate, no matter how stupid you think it is, just call me ok?"  
  
"Ok, ok, I will. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll see you in two days. I have to stay home from school tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, see ya then." And with that he kissed her on the forehead and left with Sango's bag.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha." Was the last thing she said before drifting off to sleep.  
  
************1:05 AM***************  
  
Koga came stomping into the house. He left his bag at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"Kagome!" the drunk male yelled out as he walked up the staircase. He slammed the door to Kagome's room open to find her sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Hey Kagome." He said with a smirk as he stumbled to her bed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked. The room was so dark that she couldn't make out who it was.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Koga yelled out offended. "You thought that I was Inuyasha?" he put emphasis on the word 'I'. Kagome cringed. This was just great. He was drunk and mad at her.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Alright then, as long as you didn't mistake me for him." He slurred his words slightly.  
  
'Maybe there is a good side to him being drunk, he's not as smart.' She thought, unconsciously trying to make the situation better.  
  
"Come on Kagome, let's go." Her eyes got wide.  
  
"W-where?"  
  
"You're gonna stay in my room tonight." He told her as he grabbed the scared girls arm. She struggled a little, but knew it was useless. Besides, she wasn't that scared, this had happened once before.  
  
***Flashback*****  
  
"Kagome! Get in here!" Koga was drunk, and Kagome was freaking out trying to stay away from him.  
  
"Umm, I'm kinda busy right now!" she was huddled up in her closet with her arms wrapped around her knees. Unfortunately, he heard where she was when she yelled.  
  
The angry boy slammed open the door and grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"Koga! Stop! Please let go!" he ignored her and pulled her into his room. 'Oh no! Oh my gosh what is he gonna do?' she thought franticly as he threw her onto her bed. He climbed on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. And that was it. He just held onto her, and when he finally fell asleep she went back to her own room. No serious damage done.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
'Everything is going to be ok. It's going to be just like last time, an hour or so and he'll leave me alone. At least he's not like Naraku.'  
  
Koga pulled her into his room and shut the door. After her locked it he threw Kagome onto the bed. 'Just like last time.' She thought even though she 'was' really scared.  
  
He took off his jacket and looked at her. What was that she saw in his eyes? Lust? 'That wasn't there last time.' She thought as she backed up to the headboard of the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*End chapter 14*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ohhhhh. Cliffy.....sorry, I had to do that. PLEASE review and tell me what you think of that chapter! I WON'T UPDATE TILL I GET 24!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~Shanaka 


	16. Chapter 15

Oh....my...gosh. Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, I LOVE them so much; they make me feel SO good. I think I got at least 60 for that chapter..... That was really cool. You people ROCK!!!! I'm sorry it took me a tid bid longer to update, family issues, plus I had to ask around for any ideas on this chapter. Of course I got none........Writer's block...evil...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 15*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koga Slowly closed in on Kagome. He was now crawling towards her on the bed.  
  
"Uh, Koga?" she said nervously. No reply. "Koga!" she said a little more urgently. Still no answer, he just kept coming closer and closer. "Koga stop it now!" she yelled. This time he did answer.  
  
"Stop what Kagome?" he asked drunkly. "I'm not doing anything wrong." He grabbed her arm and jerked her foreword, after he pined her down under him, he smirked. He drew his lips to her ear and whispered.  
  
"I know about all your little friends coming over this weekend." The scared girl's eyes widened.  
  
"I-I c-can explain." She stuttered. He shook his head no.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. And I still have to punish you." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. His lips were about to touch hers when she screamed.  
  
"No!" she pushed him a little but he didn't move.  
  
He blinked and leaned back a little, but he was basically unfazed. He leaned back down towards her and breathed down her neck. Still in that position, he took the hem of her shorts with his thumbs and started to pull them down.  
  
"NO!!!! Get off of me!!!" she pushed him off the bed, startling him. Then, as fast as she could she ran downstairs and out the front door. When she was almost down the driveway she looked back at the house to see Koga running at her, he was at the front door. Her pace quickened and she ran as far as she could. When her legs couldn't take it anymore she slowed and began to walk.  
  
The young girl turned around to make sure he wasn't following her anymore. 'He probably passed out right in front of his car. And I ran all this way for nothing.' She thought.  
  
She was starting to get more and more tired, and was freezing. She was wearing short pajama shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. Anyone who saw her would have sworn that she was blue, and on top of all that, she wasn't wearing any shoes. This was just dandy.  
  
It wasn't even until now that she realized her surroundings. She was almost at the end of the long stretch of dirt road that separated her house from the main town. 'Where am I going to go when I get there?' she thought worriedly/franticly, 'I don't want to be all alone! I guess........that I could call Inuyasha when I get there. Would he accept a collect call? Well, I better just hope that he will.' She looked up from the ground and kept walking.  
  
******20 minutes later******  
  
Kagome was dragging her feet through the dirt, she felt like she was going to pass out any minute.  
  
"Almost there." She said to herself. That's when she saw the lights. All of the stores were closed, but the payphone was still in reach. She stumbled to it and dialed the Inu's number collect.  
  
"Please state you name at the tone." The machine told her.  
  
"Kagome." She said sleepily.  
  
"The person you are trying to reach has accepted your call" 'yes!!!' She thought triumphantly.  
  
"Hello?" came a deep voice from the phone.  
  
"Hello? Inuyasha? Is that you?"  
  
"No, this is Sesshourmau, his brother."  
  
"Oh, umm, well, is he there?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, but he is at Miroku's house." she sighed. 'Great! What am I going to do now!!!??'  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Is there something I can do?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Its not like you would drive all the way out here to get me." She mumbled the last part so she didn't think that he heard her.  
  
"Do you need a ride or something?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Uh, no, I'll be fine..."  
  
"Why are you calling from a payphone in the middle of the night then?"  
  
"Umm, I-I, um." She couldn't seem to find words.  
  
"Look, I'll be there to pick you up in no time, don't go anywhere."  
  
"......."  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"Um, ok..." she said confused. And with that he hung up the phone.  
  
She sunk to the cold pavement and brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and waited, trying her best not to fall asleep. 'What am I thinking? I don't even know this guy! *Mental sigh* I don't exactly have any other choices but to wait for him do I?' her thoughts were interrupted when a car pulled up beside her.  
  
For a while it didn't register in her head who it was, and when it did register she grew even more nervous. He parked the car and got out.  
  
"Kagome? You ready? Come on, let's go he said as he reached out and grabbed her arm to help her up. When he felt her arm he shivered.  
  
"Wow, your freezing!" he said as he put an arm around her to help warm her up. Kagome was feeling really uncomfortable right about now. 'This is Inuyasha's brother, he is here to help me.' She repeated over and over in her head. But she couldn't help feeling uneasy around him. He was just so....tall, and mature-like. He seemed like he had everything under control. If he told her to jump off a bridge right now, she probably would.  
  
He opened the passenger door for her and gently shut it when she was inside. He jogged to the driver's seat and got in, the second the car was on he turned on the heater. Kagome remembered that was exactly what Inuyasha did when he picked her up from that lake.  
  
"So where to?" Sess. Asked when he realized he wasn't sure where he was driving. Kagome wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Um hoe bout Miroku's house?" she asked hoping he knew where it was.  
  
"Why would you want to go there? Can't you just go back to your own house?"  
  
"Umm" once again she was at a loss for words. "I-um, can we just go to Miroku's house? Please?"  
  
"Sorry, but I don't recall where it is."  
  
"Oh. Then where am I gonna go?"  
  
"I guess you can come back to my house." she looked at him warily.  
  
"I think I want out of the car.," she stated quickly. Sess. sighed.  
  
"Look, when we get there I'll call Miroku's house and get Inuyasha to come home. You won't have to be alone with me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok..." They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Umm, are you sure you don't know where Miroku's house is?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head.  
  
"Are you seriously that afraid of me? What did I do? Did Inuyasha make up some crazy story about me or something?" Kagome shook her head no. "than what is it?" his tone never got threatening, it stayed calm and normal.  
  
"........."  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"It just takes me a while to get used to people ok?" she said as if she didn't want to tell him that. She was already having a hard time staying awake, now she had this guy she hardly knew questioning her.  
  
"You sure that is it?" she nodded. "Alright then." He knew there was something else, but decided not to push the matter.  
  
"Well, here we are." He got out of the car, as did she, and led her to his front door. When they got inside he ushered her towards the couch and watched as she nervously sat down.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to call Inuyasha." He said as he walked into his room and shut the door.  
  
It took every bit of strength she had in her body to keep her awake. The couch was just so comfy!  
  
***With Sess***  
  
"Inuyasha, you need to get home right now." Sess said calmly.  
  
"Why? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was acting as if Sess was crazy.  
  
"Your little girlfriend is over, I think there is something wrong with her. She's scared of me too, so you better get here soon or she's gonna break down or something."  
  
"Be there in a flash." Literally 2 minutes later Inuyasha burst through the door.  
  
"Where is she?!?" Inuyasha demanded more than asked. He saw Sess. come out of his room. "Well where is she?" he asked his older brother urgently.  
  
"She is in my room." He said calmly. Inuyasha gave him a questioning look before brushing past him to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? You ok? What happened?" he asked as he sat down next to her. She look exhausted.  
  
"I guess I'm ok." She said sleepily. "But I'm really tired. I just want to go to bed."  
  
"Ok then, come on, you can sleep in here." He brought her to his room. "What happened? What are you doing here?" he asked again when the door was shut.  
  
"I'm really tired Inuyasha." She said as she walked to the bed. She looked at it for a second warily, then sighed. "I'll sleep on this recliner thingy." She turned around and pointed to his recliner one-person couch.  
  
"Don't be silly, I'll sleep on it, you can have the bed." He lightly ushered her to the bed, and gave her a slight push so she was sitting down. She was sitting straight, and looked extremely nervous.  
  
"What's wrong Kag? You've slept here before." He spoke curiously.  
  
"I-I just don't want the bed, lets talk in the morning." She got up to run to the couch but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Why don't we talk now?" she shook her head no, he sighed. "Fine, we'll talk in the morning. I'll get you a blanket." She nodded her thanks and sat down on the couch, the second she was lying down she was asleep.  
  
Inuyasha came back into the room to find her asleep on the couch.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you Kag?" he asked himself as he put the blanket over her. After he was sure she wasn't cold, he too lay down on his own bed.  
  
Even though he is a hanyou, he didn't hear or see his brother watching him from the door.  
  
"I wonder what is wrong with that girl." Sess said to himself as he walked back to his room. "What is it about her that makes Inuyasha act this way? He is so caring and careful when he is around her." with that final thought he got into his own bed, and pondered Kagome's problem. In a matter of minutes, he too was fast asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome wake up to the smell of burnt eggs. 'Breakfast should be good.' She thought sarcastically.  
  
She got up and walked to Inuyasha's bed to wake him up, but he was nowhere to be found. 'Maybe it's him making breakfast and his brother is still asleep.' She thought as she walked out of his room to the kitchen. But it wasn't Inuyasha cooking.  
  
"S-seshoumaru?" she asked, he turned around.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, do you know where Inuyasha is?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. He wanted to go back to Miroku's house to get a few things he forgot. He thought that you would still be asleep by the time he got back." He stated.  
  
**************FLASHBACK**************  
  
"Sesshoumaru! I don't want to get my things from Miroku's house right now! Kagome will definitely wake up before I get back!" Inuyasha said in a whiny voice.  
  
He went anyway five minutes later.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Oh, ok then." She sat down at the other side of the counter where they had 3 stools. "I can wait for him to get back."  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you anyway."  
  
"What about?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Why were you in the middle of nowhere last night? I could tell you had been running for a while." His voice was calm.  
  
"Well, I-um....my car broke down." She said the last part quickly.  
  
"Is that so?" she nodded. "Then where was your car?"  
  
"Oh, it was down the road a bit, I walked to the payphone."  
  
"Why were you out in the middle of the night?" he knew that she was lying, and he planned on getting the truth out of her.  
  
"I need to get something." She asked more than said. He sighed.  
  
"Why don't you try telling the truth?" he looked straight into her eyes, making her even more uncomfortable.  
  
She sighed and looked away.  
  
"My step brother. He uh, came home drunk last night." she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Is that it?" he asked slowly.  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Than what is the rest?" he still spoke slowly.  
  
"Um, well he came into my room, and told me that I was gonna have to sleep in his room. And then he dragged me in there and threw me onto his bed. He pinned me under him, and he was going to.........but I pushed him off of me. Then I ran as far as I could, and when I was sure he wasn't following me I started to walk. When I got to town I called here, and you know everything from there." She looked around nervously and waited for him to say something.  
  
"I'm sorry that that happened." She gave him a fake smile. Then he spoke again. "Does he do this often?" he asked seriously.  
  
Kagome thought for a while. This was the first time that he ever went that far.  
  
"No." he nodded.  
  
"And what does you mother or father do? Do they know?"  
  
"Well, my mom is dead." She said sadly, "and my dad." She said through clenched teeth. "Well, my step dad doesn't exactly know. I have a feeling if he did he wouldn't care anyways." She said the last sentence a little quieter.  
  
Sess sighed.  
  
"Well, you are welcome here anytime." He was still serious as ever. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, but I do need to be home by 2 pm today. My stepfather will be home at 2:30. So that gives me a half hour to get ready."  
  
"Get ready for what?"  
  
"Oh, um, just clean up a little." She was a little nervous, but not enough for him to notice.  
  
"Alright then, I'm sure that we can arrange that. I have to pick up Rin around then anyways."  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"My daughter, I adopted her just a couple of years ago." She nodded.  
  
"That's nice." She said awkwardly. 'Maybe someday I can be adopted.' She thought hopefully.  
  
*********End chapter 15**************  
  
That was a weird chapter...... Anywho...Next chapter there will  
defiantly be some a$$ whoopin on Inuyasha's part!!! Please review!!!!  
I will not update until I get 55 REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHANAKA 


	17. Chapter 16

Like I said in the authors note, sorry about not updating as quick as I hoped. I wasn't able to use my computer for a couple of days, so I had less writing time.  
  
*****End of Chapter 15***************  
  
"My daughter, I adopted her just a couple of years ago." She nodded.  
  
"That's nice." She said awkwardly. 'Maybe someday I can be adopted.' She thought hopefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 16*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In no time Inuyasha was back, and he was not alone, he had brought Miroku with him. Inuyasha walked in, and the second he saw Kagome he yelled out to Sess.  
  
"Told ya she'd be awake!" Sess slapped his hand on his forehead. Kagome just looked confused and Miroku was eating all the breakfast things Sess had made. Anyway.....  
  
"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked towards her. "Can we talk?" he asked her as he ushered her to his room. She nodded nervously as she went along with him. When he shut the door she spoke.  
  
"What is it?" she was looking down.  
  
"Last night, what happened?" he was looking straight at her, but she refused to look back. She told him the whole story, and everything that she told his brother.  
  
When she was done she looked at him to see his reaction. He had a stunned look on his face. Then he exploded.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Inuyasha jumped up and started pacing. "Is that why you didn't want the bed? What is wrong with that guy?! Oh, that's it, come on Kagome." He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door to his room.  
  
"Inuyasha please stop it! You're hurting me!" he was so angry that he didn't hear her plead. "Inuyasha!" she yelled again, he was still rushing for the door to his apartment. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him that it hit him what Kagome was saying. His grip loosened and she jerked her arm away from him. Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
"Come here Kagome, are you ok?" he sent his little brother a death glare. The teenage girl walked to him with her head down, she was clutching her hurt arm, which Inuyasha noticed. Sess gently pulled her hand away from her arm and examined it. It wasn't really all that bad, but he knew that she was crying because he scared her, not because her arm hurt. "It's ok you're fine, there is no reason for you to be crying." He reassured her. He brought her into a hug and looked at Inuyasha as she cried into his shirt.  
  
'What did I just do' Inuyasha thought franticly/confused. 'I didn't mean it! I was just so wrapped up in getting Koga back that I didn't listen to her.' he hung his head. She was already scared from the night before, and now he added to it. 'I have to make things better.' He looked up at the still crying girl and decided to say something.  
  
Slowly he walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from him and held onto Sess tighter.  
  
"Shhh." Sess tried to calm her down. "Inuyasha was just wrapped up in the moment, he would never harm you purposely." He looked to his brother. "Isn't that right Inuyasha?" he asked in a deathly low tone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know me Kagome, I don't want to hurt you." He took a step towards her, and she only moved closer to Sess.  
  
"Go with him Kagome." The older brother whispered in her ear. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Go." He whispered again. He knew that if she didn't go that Inuyasha would be crushed. She slowly nodded and let go of him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, but she was too busy looking at her feet to notice.  
  
"Come on Kag, let's go have a talk with Koga." Inuyasha said gently. She nodded still looking at the ground. When she did finally look up at him she looked like she was going to say something, but changed her mind.  
  
"What is it" Inuyasha asked her as he grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Umm, I don't have any shoes. Or normal clothes." She was speaking so softly that he almost didn't hear her.  
  
"Hmm, lets see." he walked back into his room and came out with some pink flip flops. "Hey, don't look at me; Rin wanted them, even though they were way too big for her. Some how she convinced me she would grow into them." He handed them to her ad she slid them on.  
  
"Clothes?" she asked in small voice. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, your just gonna have to wait till we get to your house. You can get some while I have a little talk with Koga." And with that said, he ushered her out the door. She looked back at Sess and waved before Inuyasha shut the door. He opened the passenger door for her and then got in the driver's seat himself. The whole ride there was silent. Kagome was a little hesitant at getting out, but Inuaysha gave her a smile, reminding her she wasn't alone.  
  
They held hands until they got to the door when Kagome let go. Inuyasha gave her a weird look before he knocked on the door. Kagome lifted up the doormat and brought out a key. Inuyasha smiled, and opened the door with it. He stepped inside cautiously and held Kagome's hand behind him.  
  
A loud sound of something dropping to the floor sounded from the kitchen. Kagome jumped.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me," he whispered, she nodded, "go up to your room and lock the door ok?" he wasn't looking at her when he was speaking.  
  
"No! I want to stay down here with you!" she complained.  
  
"Kagome." He said like a parent would. She gulped.  
  
"I don't want to be alone." She said looking straight into his eyes. Inuaysha sighed.  
  
"I know, I know, but you have to, I'll be right up there." She bit her lip and thought for a while.  
  
"You promise you'll come right up?" she whispered.  
  
"I promise." She hugged him, and he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now go." He gave her a push and with one last look back at him she ran upstairs. 'I hope him and Koga don't have a fight. What if Naraku gets home?' she shut the door to her room and sat down on her bed. 'He would be so mad. And what would happen to Inuyasha? He couldn't take Koga and Naraku.' All she could do was wait, (and put her ear to the floor to try and hear what was going on.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha casually walked into the kitchen and flipped the light on. He saw the last thing he expected.  
  
A kitten.  
  
It was standing next to a metal bowl with salad everywhere on the ground.  
  
"It was you who made all that noise huh?" Inuyasha asked the kitten as he picked it up.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"*Sigh* I guess so, and I got all worried for nothing." 'I might as well pick all this up while I'm down here' Inuyasha thought as he put the kitten down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath as she fell onto her bed backwards. She gave up trying to hear anything. It was useless. She flicked off the light and closed her eyes. She was still exhausted from the night before. What she would give for just an hour nap right now.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when her door swung open. She sat up.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked. "What happened?" nothing. "Hello, I'm talking to you." He kept walking towards her but refused to respond. That's when she realized that it wasn't inuaysha. She scooted back. "K-Koga."  
  
"Yes Kagome." He smiled and walked even closer. He was only inches away from her face when he spoke again.  
  
"You left me last night." he said dangerously. She shivered.  
  
"Well, you were drunk, I didn't want you to do something you would regret." She stumbled over her words at first, but got more confident as she kept talking.  
  
"Well, I'm not drunk now." He took another step towards her and grabbed her arm, knowing that if she had a chance she would run for it.  
  
He pushed her back down on the bed and climbed on top of her.  
  
'There it is' Kagome thought. 'In his eyes...lust.'  
  
"I-I wouldn't do this if I were you." She managed to stutter. He smirked evilly.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked, kissing her roughly. She turned her head away from him.  
"Inuyasha is here." She said half scared of what Koga's reaction would be and half happy that inuaysha was there.  
  
"Who." Koga said more than asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"You're lying." Koga accused. She shook her head no. "he would have come up here with you, nice try though." He leaned down......  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
Inuaysha finished picking up and headed up stairs to Kagome's room. He ran up the stairs two by two and jogged to her room.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha leaned his head up against her door, thinking that she locked it like she told him to. "It's me, inuaysha, nobody was down there, I guess no one is home."  
  
Koga jumped when he heard inuaysha. 'So she wasn't lying.' He thought as his grip on Kagome's small arms tightened.  
  
"Tell him that you're changing." He whispered into her ear. She stayed silent. "Now." He said more harshly than before.  
  
"I-I'm changing!" she called out, letting her voice crack. Koga smirked,  
  
"Are you ok?.." Inuyasha asked, concerned.  
  
"Tell him your fine." Koga commanded as inuaysha continued to speak.  
  
"You sound like yo...." Kagome cut Inuyasha off when Koga's nails began to dig into her soft flesh.  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"That's a good girl." Koga said with a smile. Kagome cringed.  
  
'Come on inuaysha, just walk through that door! Its not locked!' Kagome thought franticly. 'I have to yell out to him!'  
  
Koga slowly slid off Kagome and walked to the door. Inuaysha was leaning on the other side. Koga hid behind the door in the shadows and mouthed to Kagome 'tell him to come in.' Kagome was on the verge of crying. There was no way that she was going to do that to Inuyasha! Koga would hurt him for sure.  
  
"I-inuaysha??" Kagome asked while looking at Kagome.  
  
"Yea?" was his reply.  
  
"Why don't you go home? I'll be fine." She spoke nervously.  
  
"No way! I'm not leaving you here alone! Unlock this door right now!" Kagome bit her lip and looked to Koga. He gave her look that clearly said, open-the-door-or-I-will-hurt-you. She gulped and looked at the door. Slowly she got up and walked to the door. When she opened it Inuyasha gave her a weird look. 'Was she crying?' he thought.  
  
'What am I doing!??!' she thought. She mouthed a 'Sorry' to Inuyasha before he stepped into the room. He didn't understand what she meant, and was about to ask her when he felt a stabbing pain in his left arm.  
  
He whipped around to see Koga charging him. He easily dodged.  
  
"Kagome, get out now." Inuaysha said in a deathly low tone as he starred at Koga with hate in his eyes. Kagome quickly walked out into he hallway and picked up the phone. As she was about to dial Sesshoumaru's number a strong hand snatched the phone away from her and slammed it down. She looked up expecting to see Koga.  
  
"Hello Kagome, would you care to tell me what is going on?" Naraku asked calmly. She took a step back and pointed to her room.  
  
"K-Koga and Inuyasha are f-fighting." She stuttered.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked, still calm.  
  
"K-Koga hurt me." She replied in a small voice. Naraku shook his head and walked into the room. Both Koga and inuaysha were breathing heavily. Inuaysha was in a fighting stance and Koga was staring at his 'father' at the door. He had a bloody nose, and inuaysha had not a scratch.  
  
Inuaysha took his eyes off Koga for a split second to see what he was looking at. He knew it was Naraku. Slowly he stood up straight, and peered behind him to a shivering Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha I presume?" Naraku looked at inuaysha. He nodded. "You tend to Kagome, I need to have a talk with Koga." He was as calm as ever, and stepped out of the door way for Inuyasha to pass through.  
  
Inuyasha eyed him warily as he brushed by him, as soo as he was out the door, Naraku shut it.  
  
"You ok Kag?" Inuyasha asked the shaking girl.  
  
************~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************  
  
Naraku walked up to Koga angrily.  
  
"Never touch her again." He stated simply. A confused Koga decided to speak.  
  
"What do you mean? You never had a problem with any of this before!"  
  
"True, but Kagome never had any friends involved." Koga looked down. "Look, you just need to lay off for a while, I have everything worked out. Before you know it things will be back to normal and you can do what you please with her." Koga nodded, knowing that Naraku always had a plan of some sort to make things go his way.  
  
Ok, so I know that inuaysha didn't exactly beat up Koga....yet, but I got this crazy idea....so you guys will just have to read the next chapter to find out more.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW~! I will update A LOT faster if you do!  
  
SHANAKA 


	18. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update, I have been too busy for words lately. Plus my space bar on my keyboard doesn't work too well, so writing has been extremely hard. Please review at the end of this chapter! I'll love you forever if you do!  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
DO YOU GUYS WANT:  
  
Weekly updates and shorter chapters  
  
OR  
  
Updates every other week and long chapters?  
  
(The size of this chapter would be right in the middle, I just need to get back in the swing of things, so I can have a day when I ALWAYS update.)  
  
PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 17*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up to Outkast's 'Hey ya' playing full blast 2 inches away from her ear. She moaned as she rolled over and turned off her radio alarm clock. 'Great' the sleepy teen thought, 'I have 45 minutes to get ready. She rolled out of bed and dragged her feet to her dresser. After picking out her school uniform, she walked out of her room to go take a shower singing,  
  
"Shake it, shake, shake it like a Polaroid picture." She had her hand out shaking and imaginary picture.  
  
****30 minutes later*****  
  
Kagome walked downstairs, uniform on and book bag slung over her shoulder. She jogged to the kitchen and got an apple out of the fridge. As soon as she sat down at the counter Koga came in. she turned her head away from him. She hadn't talked to him since the 'incident' the night before.  
  
****Flashback to the day before****  
  
Inuaysha was cradling the shaking Kagome on the couch when Naraku walked in. both teen's heads' turned to him when he walked in. he sighed.  
  
"I apologize for Koga's behavior. It will not happen again." He said seriously. 'I guess I can't move away this time, this guy seems smart, he wouldn't let her moving away slide. At this point it would be too suspicious, I'll have to build his trust first.' Naraku thought.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him in suspiciously, but nodded.  
  
"Kagome is lucky to have a friend like you, I presume you will take good care of her and watch after her? I have been going on a lot of business trips lately and can't look out for her like I should be able to." Naraku was actually sounding like a concerned dad. 'I think I'm going to puke, hopefully they can't see I don't really care' he thought, while keeping a straight face.  
  
Inuaysha nodded.  
  
"I'll be watching out for her." he confirmed. Kagome was speechless. 'He really has changed!..... But what if he's lying?' truth be told, she didn't know what to believe. But her hope was renewed, and she was doing better than she was about ten minutes ago.  
  
Naraku informed them that he would be gone on a business trip the next morning, and was gone an instant later. Inuyasha left soon after that, promising Kagome that he would see her at school the next day.  
  
****End flashback****  
  
Koga took the carton of milk out of the fridge and chugged the remaining contents. He nodded towards Kagome as he threw the bottle away.  
  
"You ready to go?" he asked monotone. She nodded hesitantly and stood up. He followed her out the door and they both got into Koga's car. The ride there was silent, and the second they got to school Kagome got out and looked around for Inuyasha, Sango, heck, even Miroku! When she was almost 20 feet away from the car Koga called her.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled to the retreating girl. She paused, but didn't look back. "Can we talk?" he asked sincerely.  
  
She slowly turned around and walked back to the car with her head down. 'This better not have all been an act. If Naraku was saying that only because Inuyasha was there I'm gonna..' her thoughts were interrupted when Koga spoke. She hadn't even realized she had walked all the way back to him and his car.  
  
"Look." he looked down at his feet and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry about yesterday." He laughed nervously. "Actually, uh, I'm sorry about....well, our whole life together. I just didn't realize.." She cut him off.  
  
"That you ruined my life? That it hurt when you hit me? That I needed friends? That you scared me to no end?" she was close to tears, but forced them to stay inside.  
  
He simply nodded.  
  
"Please forgive me." He said the instant before he walked away. She shook her head sadly.  
  
"Sorry Koga, I don't know if I can." With that she heard the first bell ring and dashed off to her first class.  
  
She sat down next to inuaysha (on her right) and Sango (on her left) and took in a deep breath.  
  
She was about to actually pay attention to what the teacher was saying when Inuyasha passed her a note. She took it from him and unfolded it with curiosity.  
  
It said:  
  
Kag,  
  
How did things go with Naraku and Koga when I left? Are you ok? Is Koga acting differently?  
  
Love,  
  
Inuyasha  
  
'Love?' she thought. She looked up to see Inuyasha giving her a concerned look, so she decided to write back. She wrote:  
  
Inuaysha,  
  
Things are better already......I guess. Naraku is already gone, and Koga apologized to me this morning, but. I don't know. It doesn't seem like he really cares. I don't really want to trust him.  
  
She passed the note to him, deliberately not writing her name at the bottom. 'Should I have written 'love' or 'from'???' she thought afterwards. He read it and looked back at her. Since he had nothing else to say he crumpled it up and threw it into the garbage can.  
  
'I'll have to talk to her at break' he thought just before the bell rang. When it did, the students all gathered their things and dashed for the door, eager to meet their friends.  
  
Inuaysha waited for Sango Kagome and Miroku right outside the classroom door. As soon as they were all outside Miroku spoke.  
  
"So, are you guys excited?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango asked suspiciously.  
  
"You don't remember? We are swimming today in PE, that means little bathing suits!" he jumped up and down for a full 30 seconds squealing before he realized everyone in the hall was staring at him. As soon as he stopped everyone went back to walking as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
Kagome grew a little nervous when she realized that today was the day. She turned to Inuaysha.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it inuaysha." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Its ok" he said putting an arm around her, "I'll be there with you. Besides, you're a pro." She blushed at first when he put his arm around her, shoulder, but soon got used to the idea and giggled at Inuyasha. 'Yea, a pro that has almost drown more than 7 times.' She thought sarcastically.  
  
Inuyasha was about to ask her what was so funny, but Sango spoke.  
  
"It's too bad that we don't all have that class together. Actually it's even worse that I have it alone with this pervert" she whispered the last part about her new boyfriend.  
  
"I heard that." He said playfully, tugging on her ponytail as he walked behind her. He snaked is arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. Sango held onto his hands in front of her, making sure they didn't go anywhere she didn't want them to.  
  
Inuaysha opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang, cutting him off, he sighed and walked with Kagome to their PE class.  
  
He gave her a final squeeze on the shoulders and a kiss on the fore head before he went off to the guy's locker room while she went off to the girl's locker room. Five minutes later Kagome walked out of the locker room with some other girls and saw Inuyasha leaning up against a wall waiting for her.  
  
He had his towel slung over his shoulder while her's was wrapped tightly around her waist. He walked up to her with a smirk on his face and led her to the pool where they were to meet their teacher.  
  
All of the students lined up on the shallow side of the pool and set their towels down.  
  
"Ok class! Since it is our first day in the pool this year, I am going to let you have 20 minutes free while I get the pool covers off the deep end! I want everyone to have a partner that you keep an eye on at all times!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and nodded. "As soon as you have your partners you may get in the pool!" and with that said everyone jumped in, that is everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha. Luckily they were all too busy splashing and playing around to notice the two outside the pool.  
  
"You ready Kag?" inuaysha asked grabbing her hand. She nodded hesitantly.  
  
"I'm ready." She sat down on the side of the pool so that her feet were in the water and scooted in, letting go of his hand. Inuyasha jumped in and swam over to her. He stood up straight and shook his head; successfully fling the water on his hair all over her.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled, splashing him right back. He laughed at her pathetic attempt to get him wet, even though he was already soaked. She giggled and dunked herself. When she came back up inuaysha was less than an inch away from her. She gasped when she saw the intense look he was giving her. Before she even knew what was happening, he was kissing her. Right in the middle of class. Not just a peck on the cheek, but passionately. On the lips.  
  
"You two!" the Gym teacher yelled, "Break it up!" Inuyasha and Kagome both pulled away, blushing like crazy.  
  
After 15 minutes of splashing and playing around, the teacher spoke, ready to begin class.  
  
"Ok, everyone get into lane lines! I want four in each group, so each set of partners needs to find another." He sat down on a chair and watched everyone get into his or her groups.  
  
Inuaysha and Kagome found two guys to pair up with. As soon as everyone was in lane lines the teacher stood up again.  
  
"Now, you need to number off the people in your lane lines, the fastest person being one, and the slowest being four."  
  
Kagome was four, inuaysha was one, (lets call the other guys Blake and Ricky) Blake was three, and Ricky was two.  
  
"Ok, the number ones are going first, the twos are going second, and so on. This is so a fast swimmer never runs into a slow one when we start doing laps." He paused and looked at his sheet. "Every 20 seconds I will blow my whistle. The first time I blow it I want the number ones to go, the second time I want the number twos to go and so on. You will swim freestyle to the other side of the pool and wait for everyone else to get there."  
  
"You can do this Kagome, don't worry, you will be fine. I'll be watching you." She nodded. And the teacher blew the whistle, signaling for inuaysha to go. He kissed her on the forehead and pushed off the wall. The second he was gone Blake was a little too close for comfort.  
  
"So, Kagome is it." He said seductively.  
  
"Dude, leave her alone." Ricky said seriously. Blake rolled his eyes and continued to look at Kagome. Not just at her face. That is what freaked her out the most. It was like he was sizing her up.  
  
He placed his hands on her waist and stared to slide them down, all the way to her thigh. She was frozen. 'What do I do!!?' she thought franticly. She wanted to yell or push him away but her body just wasn't listening to her.  
  
The teacher blew the whistle and Ricky gave Blake a meaning-full look before swimming off. Blake only ignored him.  
  
"S-S-Stop." She stuttered. Shoving him lightly. He shook his head and continued to stroke her. One of his hands was playing with her bathing- suit, (the part at your hip) he had his index finger in her bathing suit and his thumb outside, just sliding his fingers along the fabric, occasionally pulling it away from her and letting go, making it snap, and the other hand was stroking her thigh, getting closer to.where she Really didn't want it. Luckily, the teacher blew the whistle and he was off in a flash. She shivered slightly and held onto the wall, trying to forget about him and waiting for her turn.  
  
When the whistle was blown and it was her turn she took a deep breath and pushed off the wall. She was actually doing very well and made it to the other side with out any problems. She was extremely happy with herself for accomplishing that, and was even smiling. That is, until she saw Blake and was reminded of what he was doing only minutes ago. Inuaysha pulled her to the wall and hugged her.  
  
"You did a great job babe!" he said with a bright smile. She was about to tell him about Blake, but the whistle was blown and he was off. Once again Blake was right by her side, trying to touch her.  
  
"Get off of me!" she said trying to push him away. "If you touch me again I'll tell Inuyasha!" she paused in struggling when she saw the smile on his face. 'Why would he be smiling when I just told him I was going to tell on him?' she thought, worried at what he may have up his sleeve. "W-Why are you smiling?" she asked, leaning away from him as much as she could.  
  
"If you tell Inuyasha." he was cut of by the whistle blowing, he let go of her and pushed off the wall. 'What could he possibly have to say? He couldn't blackmail me with anything, could he?'  
  
When it was her turn she swam as best she could to the other side. Just as before, Inuyasha pulled her to the wall.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." He whispered into her ear as he hugged her. He could smell fear rolling off of her, but figured that it was only because she was in the water.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't leave me alone. Please." She looked up at him.  
  
"What do you mean Kag? At home? Here?" he had a confused look on his face.  
  
"I-I," she looked over to see Blake shaking his head. "I don't want to be alone in the water." Inuaysha sighed.  
  
"Your not. Don't worry, Blake and Ricky are right here with you." He looked up to see the teacher blow the whistle. "Don't be afraid." He whispered into her ear before swimming off.  
  
"Kagome." Blake said flatly. She turned to him. "Come here." She hesitated, 'maybe he will tell me what he was going to earlier.' She thought before moving over to him. "About you telling Inuyasha," he put a hand on her waist, she slapped it off, and he only put his other hand on her waist. "I don't think you want to tell him."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" she said more than asked. He moved in closer to her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I know where your little brother is." She gasped and pushed away from him.  
  
"N-No! That's not true! He died!" he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back shaking his head.  
  
"No, you were misinformed. He survived the crash." He said as if it were a bad thing.  
  
"Than what about my mom? Is she ok? Did she survive?" she asked hopefully. He shook his head no.  
  
"Only your little brother."  
  
"Than where is he!?"  
  
"My step father adopted him after the accident. And as long as you do what I say and don't tell Inuyasha, or anyone, I wont hurt him."  
  
"W-Well, where is he? Can I see him!??" she asked hopefully with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'll think about it." And with that, he swam off, before it was even his turn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*End chapter 17*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what did you think? PLEASE review! Sorry if there are any mistakes...  
  
~~Shanaka 


	19. Chapter 18

Thanks for all the reviews!!! Please leave a review when you're done with this one! I won't update until I get 25. That's only half of what I asked for a couple weeks ago, so if you could do that I bet you could do this!  
  
Ladykaa28- no, Kagome will not have to go through anything worse then this, well, maybe. I guess we will just have to see. And yes, Sesshoumaru will be watching out for her now, actually he will play a big role in helping her out later.  
  
Sorry about the late update, well, kinda late. The votes for shorter chapters and weekly updates won, so.. from now on I will be updating EVERY Thursday or Friday. I will try to make the chapters as long as I can, but I can't promise too much. I am SOO busy. However, none of my future chapters will be shorter than this one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Chapter 18*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of PE went by quickly. Blake laid off, and Kagome was acting as normal as possible, so that Inuyasha didn't suspect anything.  
  
'Why me?' Kagome thought as she walked out of the locker rooms. 'Why do these things always happen to me???' she told Inuyasha to meet her at the cafeteria, and was about to go there when she saw Blake staring at her, licking his lips. She shivered and walked by him.  
  
"Hey Kagome." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Come here." He ordered. She paused for a second before turning around and walking towards him with her head down. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from his group of friends.  
  
She noticed Ricky shaking his head and walking away. However, she didn't see what he was thinking. 'If she finds out, she'll be crushed.'  
  
"I've decided that I'm not going to let you see your little brother." He told her bluntly. Kagome visibly saddened.  
  
'Well, I might have let her see him if this wasn't all a lie. Her brother really did die in that crash, I can't believe that she was stupid enough to believe me.' He thought evilly. "But I will keep him safe as long as you keep your mouth shut." He lied. She nodded slowly and turned away from him. "Wait." He said grabbing her arm roughly. "Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye?" he asked with a smirk on his face. She shook her head and struggled to get out of his grip, but the more she tried, the stronger his grip on her became.  
  
"No!" she desperately tried to get away, but it was no use.  
  
"Stop." He said sternly, shaking her. She stopped struggling and looked up at him. "Now I want you to kiss me." He put emphasis on the words 'you' and 'me'. She shook her head. "Now." He commanded. She gulped, decided what she had to do, and got on her tippy-toes, 'I can't believe I'm doing this. But I have to, for Sota.' She quickly touched her lips to his, and was about to pull away when she realized he had put his right hand at the back of her head, keeping her there.  
  
She tried to pull away but it was no use. He forced his tongue into her mouth, and slid his left hand up and down her body. When he finally pulled away for air, she shoved him away, feeling totally violated. He smirked and walked towards her, she thought he was going to try and touch her again, but he passed her and kept walking towards his friends.  
  
She sighed and picked up her bag. 'I will not cry.' She told herself sternly. Wiping her mouth off, she walked briskly in the direction of the cafeteria.  
  
Everyone was sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria when Kagome walked in. the second she stepped in the door Inuyasha looked up and stood. He walked toward her.  
  
"What took ya so long?" he asked reaching out to her, she flinched slightly at his touch, but since they were walking through a crowd of people he didn't notice. He dragged her to the table they were sitting at and sat down, pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Hello, earth to Kagome." He waved a hand in front of her face, successfully knocking her out of her trance.  
  
"What?" she asked slightly confused. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"What took ya so long?" she thought for a second.  
  
"It was crowded, that's all." She said quickly. Inuyasha decided to let I drop and changed the subject.  
  
"So, do you want to come over after school?" he asked hopefully. She paused for a second, and then nodded her head. Inuyasha smiled weakly.  
  
"I'd have to ask Koga though." She said, forgetting the events that took place only the night before. Inuyasha sighed and his grip on her tightened.  
  
"Look, Kagome, you don't have to ask him if you can go anywhere anymore, remember?"  
  
"Oh yea, how could I forget something like that?" she said quietly.  
  
"Ok, well I have to go take a make up test, so I'll meet you at my car after school?" he said getting up. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, after school." She said, voice still soft.  
  
"See ya then." he said with a smile. He kissed her on the forehead quick before running off. Kagome sighed and stood up.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked as she saw he friend rise. Kagome turned around to face her.  
  
"Nowhere," she said with a fake smile and sat down next to her best friend and Miroku. She spent the rest of lunch in silence, not even listening to Sango and Miroku talking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*After school*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked to the parking lot the second class was over. As soon as she got there she noticed he was already there waiting for her, leaning against his car with a smile on his face. He stood up straight as she approached and opened the door for her. She got in with a small 'thank you', and in what felt like an instant they were off.  
  
"You did a great job swimming today Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile. "I'm really proud of you" she smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She said with a small blush on her face. They pulled into his parking space and got out of the car. As soon as they entered his apartment Inuyasha was charged by Rin.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha!" She half yelled hugging him with all her might. Inuyasha smiled down at her.  
  
"Hey Rin. How was your day?" he asked sweetly. She brightened up even more (if that's even possible). She started jumping up and down; she obviously had something she wanted to tell him.  
  
"T-T-T-To-T-T-T-To" she stuttered, to excited to even speak, that's when Sess walked in.  
  
"Why hello Kagome." He said with a small smile.  
  
"Hello." She spoke quietly. Rin was still stuttering, trying to tell Inuyasha what ever it was she was so excited about. Sess sighed and walked over to her, kneeling down next to her he put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Rin, look at me. Remember what we talked about?" she looked a little confused and shook her head 'no' slowly. He sighed. "When you are too exited, and you start stuttering, you have to calm down, try to talk slowly." She nodded.  
  
"I-I remember now." He smiled.  
  
"Now what were you going to tell Inuyasha?" he asked, letting go of her and standing up. She smiled brightly and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"T-today I made you a picture." She said, trying to stay as calm as possible. Kagome smiled. She remembered when Sota used to make her pictures, and was so excited to see her he could hardly speak. She held back tears as she watched Inuyasha bending down slightly so he could hold her hand. It was a picture of them holding hands on the grass. Kagome wiped her eyes and stepped into the room fully, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Thank you Rin, its beautiful." He said with a smile. She smiled up at him and scampered away to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I told you he would like it." She whispered loudly, and ran past him to her room. Sesshoumaru turned to the others smiling softly.  
  
"So, what brings you here Kagome?" he asked taking a step towards her. She stepped back quickly, instantly regretting doing so. 'Why did I do that!!??' she thought frantically. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both looked confused. 'She's not afraid of me/him... right?' the brothers thought at the same time.  
  
"Ummm, reflexes?" she said nervously. Sess sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Kag?" Inuyasha asked concerned. "Now that I think about it, you do seem a little skittish today." He walked towards her, reaching out as if he were going to touch her arm. She flinched away slightly and took another step back.  
  
"I-I'm okay, I just need to, uh, I umm.. I think I need to go home. Nice seeing you." She said the last part in a rush and turned around to leave quickly. As she was about to turn the doorknob and leave, Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back. She gulped and tried to jerk away from him, but his grip on her tightened and he turned her around so she was facing him.  
  
"Tell me." He was completely serious. Kagome gulped and shook her head 'no'. 'Think of Sota.' She told herself. "Kagome, I'm serious." He stayed calm. "Please tell me." He tried to look her in the eyes but she wouldn't allow it. 'I can't' she thought sadly.  
  
"I wont." She said monotone. He let out a breath. Frustrated, he shook her slightly to get her to look at him. It worked.  
  
"You have to. I wont let you go home until you do. I care about you and I want to know what's wrong." She looked away again.  
  
"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong, I have to go." She said trying to get away from him and out the door. Once again, he only held onto her tighter.  
  
"Like I said, I will not let you leave until you tell me what is wrong." He put emphasis on the word 'not'. She stood there, not moving. He sighed and let go of her. Looking at the floor, she slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"I just can't do that to my baby brother." Kagome said so quietly not even Inuyasha could hear her. After ten minutes of silence she stood.  
  
"I have some homework to do, I better be going." She said as headed toward the door. Inuyasha tried to stop her, but Sesshoumaru held him back.  
  
"No. She needs time. Be patient." He said as he heard Kagome leave the building. 'Thank you Sesshoumaru' she thought as she passed Inuyasha's car. She stopped walking for a split second.  
  
"How am I going to get home anyway?" she asked herself out loud. She really hadn't thought about it earlier.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*With the brothers*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat down on the couch scowling at Sesshoumaru. When he Saw Kagome's book bag he brightened up. He smiled as his older brother walked into his room. Grabbing her bag, he got up and headed towards the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*With Kagome *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome got on the bus. Not looking where she was going, she sat down in a seat at the back. She didn't even realize that Blake was sitting in the seat next to her.  
  
"Hello Kagome." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and scooting closer to her. She gulped, grew wide-eyed, and prayed that she was only dreaming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*End chapter 18*~*~*~*  
  
Hee hee hee, cliffhanger. That was fun wasn't it??? Thank you miss*shay for helping me out with this one!!!  
  
Remember, I need 25 reviews, if I don't have them by my new, regular, update time, I WILL NOT update.  
  
Thank you, come again. 


	20. Chapter 19

Ok, I'm going to actually answer the reviews from my last chapter!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!  
  
Shoopuf: Opps!! I guess that he would smell Blake on Kagome.. lets just say that the smell of chlorine on her from the pool is blocking it out/covering it up. (  
  
BeachBabe: thanks!!!!  
  
Tinkerbell: *smiles* they are pretty bad aren't they.  
  
Acid_rayne: spicy.*thinks* I like it!  
  
Sqeekers: Love your name!!!! I think that everyone but Inuyasha Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and Koga are humans. I just HAD to make him his cute little puppy self!!!  
  
Demonchild93: yea, I chose the name Blake because every guy I know named Blake are a$$ holes! Thanks!  
  
Inu'sgirl: Thanks!!!  
  
Bluefyre: well here is my update! Hope you like it!  
  
Steph: don't worry; I'm pretty sure that this one will have a good ending. Pretty sure..........  
  
Steelblade: thanks a bunch!  
  
Toykoprincess: well, I hope it's ok that someone else kicks his a$$!!!  
  
Hyperchica11: you'll see hoe Blake knew in this chapter...  
  
K: thanks! And here's your update!!!!  
  
Silver eyes bright: you are SO right about the pervert thing.  
  
Angel: thanks!!!  
  
Hanyougal: your favorite? ...COOL!!! Thanks!! I'm REALLY happy now!  
  
Kim: thanks for the review; I'll try my best to make longer chapters!  
  
Kai the outcast: I guess 25 reviews is a lot, but I got 68 in one chapter, so I figured it was possible!!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Pita-ten: I KINDA know bout shaman king and gensomaden saiyuki, I haven't had any time to really get into any of that stuff yet, I'll try it out though!  
  
LadyJynjr: luckily I didn't fall off a cliff, I love Sota too! It was so hard for me to make him really die! He's just soo cute!!  
  
Amphitrite: sorry! It was more of a motivation to get you guys to review, speaking of witch, thanks for reviewing!  
  
PeachesDani: Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him.  
  
Misstress Kitsune: You'll see!  
  
Angel-wings-131: don't worry, she won't have to go though too much more. What can I say? Guys just like her!  
  
Miss*shay: thanks! I just can't wait for YOU to update!  
  
Ladykaa28: you'll see how Blake knew about her brother in this chapter....  
  
Thefrozencow: no way! I've grown to hate guys named Blake too! Bad experience.. anywho I LOVE your name!!  
  
Browneyeskari: here ya go!!!  
  
Chu-chu13: ya I just HAD to make Sess and Rin like that!!!  
  
Fairyangel24: ya, right about now life sucks for her. Don't worry though, things will get better!  
  
Bekkablair: sorry but I LOVE to write cliffhangers! I'll try and not do it to you guys too much more though!  
  
Saturnlover: here ya go!  
  
Anime-craziegurl16:..what does smitted mean?? *Giggles*  
  
Inu-shounen: Don't worry, I'm gonna update weekly now, so you can count on it!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 19*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome shivered when she felt his warm breath on her neck. 'This is not good.' She thought as she tried to think of a happy place and block the rest of the world out. It didn't exactly work.....  
  
"So Kag, did you miss me?" he asked smirking at her obvious discomfort. She began to shake her head no. "aww, I don't believe that..." He said, leaning even closer to her and brushing his lips against her ear. "Why don't you tell me the truth?" He began to kiss her neck.  
  
She was frozen. She had no idea what to do.  
  
"U.. Uh, I-I have to go home now." She stuttered, shivering at the feel of his hands on her.  
  
"No you don't, why don't you come home with me tonight? There's no one else there, it will be fun." He continued touching and kissing her. 'Except Ricky' he thought. She gulped.  
  
"I don't want to." She stated bluntly. Praying that he would just let her be and go away.  
  
"Well, it's not like you really have a decision." He said smiling. He knew that she would never compromise her brother's safety, even if she hadn't seen him in years. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him now, would you?" she took in a breath and made her decision.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you." His smile grew as he got out his cell phone.  
  
"Now I want you to call home and tell them that you are spending the night at Sango's house." she nodded and hesitantly took the phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*With Sango*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom!!!" the young girl yelled up the stairs. "Me and some friends are going out tonight, we should be back around one in the morning!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*With Inuyasha*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha parked his car in Kagome's driveway and jogged up the steps, book bag in hand. He knocked on the door. Seconds later he heard footsteps, and Koga answered the door.  
  
"I want to see Kagome." Inuyasha said, a little more stern than needed.  
  
"Kagome is not here. I just got a message from her, says that she's spending the night at Sango's house." normally, Inuyasha wouldn't believe him, but he couldn't pick up her scent there, so he nodded.  
  
"All right, if she comes home, tell her I need to talk to her." and without another word he got into his car and headed to Sango's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*With Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blake was holding Kagome's hand as he led her into is house. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if Sota had been there before. 'I wonder if this is where Sota lives too, maybe he is here right now!!!' she thought excitedly.  
  
He led her into a room that looked like a living room. It had a couch, a big screen TV, a coffee table, typical living room. He let go of her hand and took off his jacket.  
  
"Take that off." He ordered, motioning for her jacket. She gulped and did as he said, holding it in front of her. "Now sit on the couch." When she sat down, he walked over to her and sat next to her.  
  
"W-what are you going to do?" she asked nervously as he scooted closer to her. He ignored her question and proceeded to climb on top of her. He spoke when he felt her shiver.  
  
"Don't worry." He said, beginning to unbutton her shirt. "I only want to have a little fun." She gulped, making him smirk, "I only want to touch you, and then maybe you can do me a favor or two. I'm not going to make you have sex with me." 'Well, not just yet' he thought evilly.  
  
'What does he mean?!!!' she thought frantically, 'what is he going to make me do? He wouldn't make me give him hea---' she went pale. 'Would he???..'  
  
He finally got her shirt unbuttoned all the way, (to her discomfort) and began planting butterfly kisses along her jaw line, neck, and lower. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore she tried to shove him off, but it was no use. It was like he couldn't even feel that she was pushing him away, or trying to at least.  
  
Finally, he did notice. Stopping what he was doing he spoke.  
  
"Stop struggling." He said simply, yet sternly. "You will do what I want either way, so you might as well make it easier on both of us." She hesitantly nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Now that's a good girl." He said going back to kissing her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*With Inuyasha*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He pulled into Sango's driveway and quickly got out of the car. After knocking on the door for a minute, her mother answered.  
  
"Oh, hi Inuyasha dear, what brings you here?" she asked with a warm smile on her face.  
  
"I was wondering if Sango was in.," he said, trying to look around her to see if Kagome was there.  
  
"Sorry honey, but she's not, her and some friends went out, hey should be back late tonight." She informed him. He nodded. 'She must have taken Kagome with her.' he thought as he bided good-bye to Sango's mom and got back into his car. 'I might as well go home and get some sleep.' He thought as he headed home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back with Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blake had Kagome pinned to the couch when Ricky walked into the room. He could hear Kagome whimpering, and Blake's occasional laugh or moan. 'This is all my fault.' He thought sadly as he left the room. 'I have to get him to stop. It's my responsibility.' He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, walking back into the room. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, hoping to get Blake's attention. Blake stopped moving.  
  
"What do you want." He growled, annoyed at his roommate.  
  
"I want you to leave her alone." He said, not sternly, but he showed no sign of being unsure of what he was saying. Blake shook his head and stood up, getting off of Kagome. She covered her chest with her arms. Blake had gotten her bra off, and she was now only wearing her short partly ripped, and pulled up skirt.  
  
"Why would you want that? She owes this to me, we have a deal."  
  
"I don't care. I want you to leave right now. Get out of this house." he ordered.  
  
"Look, this is my house just as much as it is yours. Besides, who's gonna make me? Surely not you, I am way stronger." Blake smirked, knowing that he had won. 'He is right, he is stronger, I can't force him to leave. There is only one thing left to do then.' Thought as he pretended to stop out of the house in rage.  
  
"I have to get to Inuyasha." He said out loud as he got into his car. "Quick." He did not want Kagome to be stuck with Blake any longer.  
  
He pulled into his driveway and ran to his front door. Not even bothering to knock he burst inside. Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Ricky? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"No time to talk, lets go. Kagome is in trouble." And with that said, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shot up out of their seats and followed him to his car.  
  
As soon as they were all inside and the car was moving, Sesshoumaru spoke.  
  
"Speak." He said simply. Ricky sighed.  
  
"My mother knew Koga's mom back in the day, and some how she knew about the accident Kagome's mother and little brother had. When she started coming to our school, I told Blake how sorry I felt for her, and told him the whole story. Apparently he made some plan to Blackmail her, he has been telling her that her brother is still alive, and that he knows where he is. He told her that he would stay safe only if she did what ever he waned her to do. She is obligated to agree." Inuaysha growled.  
  
"And where is she now." He asked in a deathly low tone. Ricky paused, scared tell him.  
  
"She is with Blake. I tried to get him to leave her alone, but he refuses to listen to a word I have to say." And on that lovely tone he pulled into the driveway. The two brothers were out of the car before it had even stopped, and inside before Ricky had even got out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*With Kagome*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No!!! Blake, you said not that!!! Get off of me!" she yelled as she frantically tried to get him off of her.  
  
"Stop. Moving. Wench." He told her as he tried to hold her down. She refused to let him have her. There was no way she would ever let him do that to her. He finally got so frustrated he slapped her. Across the Face. Hard. She stopped struggling out of shock. Her cheek stung, only making this whole experience more real.  
  
She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.  
  
"Please. Please stop." She said in between sobs. "I'll yell." He paused for a second and smirked.  
  
"No one will hear you, there is no use." And with that he went back to trying to get the rest of her clothes off, but she sure wasn't going down with out a fight. She was stronger than he thought. 'Still no match for me' he thought, full of himself.  
  
The instant giving up crossed Kagome's mind, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru burst through the door. Everyone in the room paused for an instant. Inuyasha's jaw was practically on the floor. Sesshoumaru had a look of disgust on his face and was currently directing it at Blake. And Blake was shocked. His eyes darted to the table where is open pocketknife lay. Before anyone had time to move, it was in his hands and against Kagome's neck.  
  
Inuyasha was still focusing on the tears running down innocent little Kagome's face. He couldn't take this; he was about to snap when Blake spoke.  
  
"If you want her to stay alive, then leave. I want you to get out of my house and go home, and I'll send Kagome after you call me from your house so I know you are there." Blake came up with a plan quick. "Is that a deal?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to yell 'hell no!' and run up to him, but Sesshoumaru held him back and cut him off.  
  
"Yes, that is a deal." Blake smirked.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing." He said licking his lips.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You have to let me have her every Friday night." he said sickly. Kagome gasped, and he shook her. "Shut up wench!" he yelled, turning his attention back to the brothers.  
  
"Now go." He said.  
  
"Ok," Sesshoumaru said starting to turn to leave. 'That was much easier than I thought it would be' he thought with a smirk. 'They aren't going to leave me, are they?' Kagome wondered, hurt evident in her eyes. "But aren't you going to shake on it? I want to be sure that you keep your side of the deal." Sesshoumaru said, hoping that his plan would work.  
  
"Of course." Blake said smiling. 'Ha! What a fool! He thinks that if I shake his hand I'll keep my side of the deal?' he thought happily. He failed to realize Sesshoumaru was only getting close to him so he could get Kagome out of his grasp.  
  
"Alright then," Sesshoumaru said, giving Inuyasha a look that told him he had a plan. He walked over to Blake casually, and reached his right hand out. Since Blake had his right hand holding the pocketknife at Kagome's now slightly bleeding neck, he took the cold metal off of her skin to shake Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
The brothers both smiled as Sesshoumaru pulled/threw Blake off of Kagome with one hand. Kagome was shocked, to say the least, still trying to cover herself up. Inuyasha rushed in and picked the shaking girl up.  
  
"Get her out of here, have Ricky take you two home while I take care of Blake." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha as he threw Blake into yet another wall.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and ran out side to find Ricky already in the car. Inuyasha got into the front seat with Kagome on his lap. After he realized what she was wearing, or rather what she wasn't wearing he pushed her away slightly and took off his shirt. After carefully sliding it over her head he turned to Ricky.  
  
"Lets go." He said, now only wearing his tank top undershirt. Ricky did as he said and started the car, as soon as it started moving it was like Kagome came to life.  
  
"Wait!!!" she yelled, squirming, trying to get out of Inuyasha's tight grasp. "Stop!" she screamed, tears coming to her eyes. Ricky slowed, but did not stop.  
  
"What is it Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concerned, while trying to get her to stop moving around.  
  
"We have to go back! We have to!" she yelled; now completely sobbing.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked confused, "Why would you want to go back there?"  
  
"H-he is gonna hurt Sota! We have to go back!!!!" she tried to reach over and turn the steering wheel, but Inuyasha held her back. He looked over to Ricky, who looked back. They both knew they had to tell her about her brother.  
  
"Look Kagome, I need to tell you something," Inuyasha told the sobbing girl. "Your uh, brother he uh.." 'How am I supposed to tell her?' he asked himself, 'she will be crushed!...but I have to. She needs to know the truth.  
  
"What about him?" Kagome asked with a sniffle. "Is he ok?"  
  
"Uh, no, actually, he's not." Kagome gulped.  
  
"Your lying." She said simply. "You're lying!" she said louder, shoving herself as far away from him as possible. "Don't touch me!!!" she yelled, still trying to get away from him. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Look Kagome," he said, getting a better grip on her. "You need to calm down and listen to me. You do trust me don't you?"  
  
"......." He would never admit it, but that did hurt him. However, he continued on as if he didn't realize she didn't say yes.  
  
"Your brother is dead." He mentally kicked himself for being so blunt. But truthfully, that is what she needed. To be told the truth.  
  
"N-No, your wrong! He's not, Blake said he's alive; h-he said that he was ok, that he survived the accident! He told me so Inuyasha!" she broke into a new set of tears. "He's not dead! He's not.." She trailed off, leaning on him, soaking his shirt with her tears.  
  
"Shhhhh, it's ok." Inuyasha said, rubbing her back with his right hand. "It's ok."  
  
They pulled into their driveway and Inuyasha got out, Kagome still in his arms. He walked to his front door and told Ricky to go back and make sure that everything was ok with Sesshoumaru. All he did was nod and walk back to the car with his head down. Obviously still believing that this was all his fault. He could only hope that they would forgive him, and that Blake didn't go to far.  
  
As soon as they were inside, Kagome managed to get out of Inuyasha's grip and run into his room. She shut the door behind her and curled up on the couch. As she began to cry into her knees, she heard footsteps coming towards his room.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled so loud that her voice hurt after that. Inuyasha sighed and debated weather or not he should go in there to see if she was all right.  
  
'I can't believe that he's really dead!! How could I have been so stupid!?? And then I yelled at Inuyasha for telling me the truth. He's probably mad at me now.' For some reason, that thought made her cry even harder. After only a matter of minutes she was asleep.  
  
Inuyasha finally decided, (with eini meanie mini moe might I add!) that he was going to go in there and make sure she was ok. He knocked on the door and stepped in before she even had time to answer. He walked over to the couch she was sitting on and sat on the armrest. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he tilted her body slightly so he could see the cut on her neck. He sighed in relief when he saw that it wasn't very bad. Just a little scratch. He looked down to her arms, seeing that they were a whole other story.  
  
They were bruised from where he had held her down. She must have really been struggling for him to have to hurt her that bad to keep her down. There were little cuts as well from what he suspected to be Blake's fingernails.  
  
Inuyasha let out a small growl. He couldn't believe that Blake would sink so low as to try and force himself on a girl. Especially 'his' Kagome. He looked back down at her and sighed, calming down, he brushed some hair away from her face and watched her stir and begin to wake.  
  
"You ok?" 'Couldn't I think of anything better to say?' he thought as he waited for her to answer. She looked away from him at one of the walls.  
  
"I think I want to go home." She said, from lack of anything better to say. She didn't even know if she really wanted to go home, but se did know that she didn't want to be alone in the dark with a guy. Even if he 'was' Inuyasha.  
  
He looked hurt. Was the only thing she noticed. Now she felt bad.  
  
"Well, it's just that there is school tomorrow, and I uh, need to go home and take a shower and get new clothes and stuff." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you." She sighed and got up. She walked in front of him all of the way to the car, as if she didn't even know that he was behind her. They both got into Inuyasha's car and drove off.  
  
She scooted as away from him as possible and pulled her (Inuyasha's) shirt down as far as she could. Inuyasha realized what she was doing but decided that she was simply self-conscious right now and that he needed to renew her trust in him.  
  
"So," Inuyasha said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Do you want to come over to my house after you get your stuff for school?" he looked over to her. She was staring at him like he had just grown a new head. He sighed, as she shook her head no. "Ok, if you don't want to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*The Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Sango were walking in the cafeteria to their usual table when Miroku and Inuyasha walked up to them. Kagome moved to the other side of Sango, so that instead of her being next to Inuyasha and Miroku, Sango was.  
  
Miroku did not notice this, but Inuyasha did. He would have been next to her all day today, making sure that Blake was nowhere near her and that she was ok, but it didn't work out like that. She seemed to be avoiding him all day. Besides, after he heard what Sesshoumaru did to Blake, he figured that he wouldn't have to worry about him ever coming near her ever again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru got home around 11:00 PM. He walked into the house with his emotionless face. Inuyasha immediately began to question him, but he cut him out.  
  
"Where is Kagome." He asked monotone. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"She refused to stay here tonight, she made up some excuses about having to get ready for school tomorrow." His older brother nodded. "well," Inuyasha started, already getting excited about what he was going to ask, "What'd ya do to him?" he watched Sesshoumaru sit down on the counter and sigh.  
  
"Nothing to bad." Inuyasha's jaw dropped, he expected him to have KILLED Blake, "He deserved to die, and I only put him in the hospital for a month or so." Inuyasha smiled, now 'that' was more like it!  
  
"He was practically crying like a baby." Sesshoumaru said with a smile as he walked into his own room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*end flashback*~*~*~*~*  
  
His older brother had given him details later, details that involved a lot of pain on Blake's part. He watched as Kagome sat at the other end of the table, all by herself.  
  
'I hope she'll be ok.' He thought before walking towards her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This chapter is longer than my normal ones, I wanted to make it longer..but I simply ran out of time. Hope you liked it! Please review!!!! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 23!!!!!! And I may be able to update the day after Christmas, we shall see.  
  
~~~Shanaka~~ 


	21. Chapter 20

Thanks for all of the reviews!!  
  
Hee hee hee, you guys wanna hear something really funny? I forgot why I chose 'The Truth' for the title of this. Oh well, I have a really corny idea I can use, so I guess it's all good.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. *Sniffle*  
  
Sorry for the semi-late update, Christmas was REALLY..time consuming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 20~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the sitting Kagome and claimed the spot next to her. She stiffened slightly, but he decided to ignore it.  
  
"So, Kagome, what are you doing after school today?" he asked hopefully. She gulped.  
  
"Ummm," she started, being sure to not make eye contact with him. "I'm going home." She told the truth. As far as she knew, she 'was' going home after school.  
  
"Well, why don't you come over to my house for a little while, it'll be fun." He hoped that she would say yes.  
  
"I don't think so." She said quickly. Inuyasha sighed. 'She doesn't want to be alone with me' he thought, hurt. 'Wait! She'll say yes if Sesshoumaru is there!' he thought happily.  
  
"Are you sure? Because Sesshoumaru will be there too." He said, hardly containing his smile. She seemed to be reconsidering.  
  
"Are you positive that he is going to be there?" she asked, still looking away. Inuaysha nodded, and she saw out of the corner of her eye. "Well, I guess that I don't have to go home right away....."  
  
"Great." He looked at her smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*After School*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to his car silently when he spoke.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Why have you been acting so weird around me lately? It's like you have been avoiding me. I mean, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were afraid of me or something." He said, looking at her who was looking away.  
  
"...." She opened her mouth as if to say something, but shut it. What was she supposed to tell him? Yes, I am afraid of you Inuyasha, and I want you to stay three feet away from me at all times. Yeah right. He would be crushed and they both knew it.  
  
"Well?" Inuyasha pressed. She bit her bottom lip. "Please, at least just tell me what's on your mind." She thought about this for a second, and then spoke.  
  
"It's just that, well, in all of my life experiences with guys." She looked like she was thinking back, "they have led me to believe that...well, I guess that I always thought that guys were all..bad. It's just weird cause then I met you, and you're different. A-and I just don't know what to think." she tried to explain on the verge of tears. "It's like one of those to good to be true situations. It can't be real, I just know that it will backlash on me." She bite her bottom lip again and got into his car. He also got in, and before they knew it they were off. Inuyasha decided to comment on her little speech.  
  
"Look, not all guys are like that. I promise." She looked at him.  
  
"I believe you." Those simple words made his heart race. 'So she does trust me.' He thought, currently feeling like he was in clouds.  
  
*~*~*~*At Kagome's house with Naraku and Koga*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look, Naraku, I think that this is a perfect time to go back to the way things used to be. Lately Kagome has been.uncomfortable around her friends. She is acting strange already. They won't suspect anything. Besides, she is to afraid to tell anyone anymore." Koga tried to convince Naraku. His 'father' nodded.  
  
"I agree. You may do as you please.but." He paused and glanced at Koga. "You need to be more careful this time. Or else you know the consequences." He calmly walked out of the room. Koga smiled.  
  
"Soon I will have Kagome all to myself again. Just like the old days."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Back with Kagome and Inuyasha*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome is sitting on Inuyasha's couch cracking up at the two brothers. They were having a staring contest. Do you know how sometimes, you just think something that is totally serious and not funny is hilarious? Well this is one of those situations.  
  
Finally after at least ten minutes they both stopped at the same time when Kagome was hyperventilating on the ground. They decided that it was more important for her to be breathing than to win a staring contest.  
  
"Uh, Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked nervously. She had stopped moving and was completely silent, lying down on the floor.  
  
Cautiously, Sesshoumaru poked her in the side. She didn't move. The older of the brothers stepped back slightly.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think she's dead?" he said seriously. Inuaysha shook his head.  
  
"I bet that she is faking." They stood there completely still and silent for a while, waiting for her to move. When she didn't, Inuyasha spoke again. "Well, maybe she is." Both of the boys immediately knelt down, and got within inches of her face. All of the sudden, she shot up and yelled 'BOO!'.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped back and yelled at the top of his lungs. Let me tell you. This stopped all movement within a mile radius. His scream sounded like a cross between the squeal of a pig and a little girl. After thirty seconds or so Kagome started cracking up again. Before they knew it everyone was laughing. Except for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Now that was uncalled for Kagome." Sesshoumaru said monotone, however, it was quite obvious that he was embarrassed. He sighed as he watched the two teenagers cracking up on the floor. "Fine. I'm going to leave you two here laughing at me. I have to go pick up Rin in about five minutes anyways." And with that said he walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome immediately stopped laughing when it clicked in her head that she was going to be alone with Inuyasha. She got up as quickly as she could and ran after Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha stopped her however by grabbing onto her upper arm. She looked back at him confused.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, sounding almost afraid. He sighed.  
  
"Please don't be afraid. Please just stay here with me." She gulped. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she also didn't want to be alone with him. "Please." She slowly nodded, looking at the floor.  
  
"I'll stay." She said quietly. He smiled  
  
"So, do you want to practice your swimming? We've still got another whole month of swimming, so you may as well feel comfortable in the water." She nodded.  
  
"How about we go to my house though?" she paused, obviously thinking up an excuse. "That's where my bathing suit is anyways." Inuyasha nodded, a faint smile on his face.  
  
'If that would make her feel more comfortable then I guess I have no choice.'  
  
"Sure thing, let me just get my suit and keys, why don't you leave a note for Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the living room and into his own.  
  
"K." she said as she got out a napkin and pen. The note said the following:  
  
Sess,  
  
Inuyasha and I are going to my house. We'll be back soon!  
  
Kagome  
  
PS, sorry for laughing at you and tell Rin I said hi!  
  
She set the note on the counter and waked over to Inuyasha's room. As she opened the door she spoke.  
  
"You ready to g----" she paused as she looked into the room. He was standing there by his bed in his boxers only. "Opps!!! Sorry!" and with that she got out of the room and shut the door.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" he called as he put his swimming trunks on. 'Gosh, I had my boxers on.' He thought a little confused. 'It's not that big a deal.'  
  
He walked out of his room with his keys in his hand to see Kagome sitting on the couch blushing.  
  
"You ready?" he asked as he extended a hand to help her up. She nodded and took his hand.  
  
As soon as they got to her house Kagome got out of the car and walked to the front door, Inuyasha behind her. She opened the unlocked door and stepped inside, holding it open for Inuyasha, when he was inside she shut it behind him.  
  
"Ok, so I'm gonna go get my bathing suit on. You wait here." She jogged up the stairs and ran to her room. She changed quickly and started back down the stairs when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gulped and slowly turned around.  
  
When she saw Koga she got ready to break out into a run and go downstairs but he stopped her.  
  
"What do you want Koga?" she asked with more confidence than she knew she possessed. He sighed, looking nervous.  
  
"I was wondering if I could, uh, go swimming with you guys." He looked hopeful. 'Maybe he has changed.' She thought optimistically. (An, don't believe him Kagome!!)  
  
'Dang, if I keep this niceness up I think I'm gonna hurl.' He thought, not losing his mask.  
  
"Fine. See ya down there." She said not meeting his gaze. She ran down stairs without further ado and walked with Inuyasha outside to the pool.  
  
Kagome got in first with almost no hesitation; however, she didn't take the last step. (She isn't quite tall enough to touch the very bottom.) Inuyasha jumped in next and swam over to her.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to come in all the way?" she shook her head no. Inuyasha sighed, and seemed to be thinking about something. "Hey, do you know how to tread water?" he asked, sounding curious. She shook her head no.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Its when you swimming on place."  
  
"Oh," was all she said. Then Inuyasha saw Koga walking out towards them in his swimsuit. He looked to Kagome.  
  
"What's this all about?" he nodded towards Koga.  
  
"I-I told him that he could swim with us. He wants a second chance, and since I have to live with him I might as well give it to him." Inuyasha sighed in disapproval, but decided to let her have her way.  
  
"Ok, but if he tries anything..." She jumped of the last step into his arms.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." He smiled.  
  
"Not a problem." He started to let go of her, but she just held on tighter.  
  
"Hey! I can't touch here, remember?" he nodded and set her down on the stairs.  
  
Koga, jumped in off the diving board. When she saw him do that, she decided that she wanted to try too and got out of the pool. She walked over to the deeper end and walked out to the end of the board. 'I can do this,' she thought to herself, completely forgetting how the last time she went off a diving board she couldn't get back up to the surface.  
  
Inuyasha watched her from the shallow (er) end.  
  
"Now or never," she said to herself as she jumped off. When she hit the water Koga surfaced. He was the first of the two boys to notice that she wasn't coming up. With out a word to Inuyasha he dove down and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her to the surface and patted her back as she gasped for air.  
  
"You're alright, it's ok." He said as she coughed up a little water. All that was running through both Inuyasha's and Kagome's mind was 'maybe he really isn't that bad.....'  
  
Meanwhile, all that was running through Koga's mind was, 'good thing I didn't let her drown like I wanted to, Inuyasha would have kicked my @$$.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End chapter 20~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You guys are so lucky. After two pages I almost stopped writing, I WAS going to post it like that, but I decided that after the long wait you guys deserved more.  
  
Sorry if there were a lot of mistakes, I was REALLY tired when I went back and checked it!  
  
Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll try to update Friday, but if I don't get 20 reviews I'll take my time!!!  
  
Shanaka 


	22. Chapter 21

About Kagome's dad. In an earlier chapter someone asked about how could he be her step-dad and be blood related..and in an author's note (I understand that not everyone reads those annoying things at the tops of chapters) I said that they really are blood related, but Kagome just refused to call him his father. I had a really cool idea for why she called him her step- dad instead of dad, but it slipped my mind. I'll be sure to incorporate it into the story if I remember!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 21*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha swam over to Koga and took Kagome out of his arms. Trying to break the silence he spoke.  
  
"Thanks Koga." Koga nodded. "Now, Kagome, about treading water..." He put her out an arms length away from him and held her hand. "Try to swim in one place." And with that he let go of her, and saw her horrified expression.  
  
She actually stayed up for a while; it looked like she was doing the doggy paddle. But soon, she was tired from all of her flailing around and couldn't stay up any longer. When Inuyasha saw her start to slip under the water he quickly helped her back up and held her until she was ready to try again.  
  
They spent the rest of the day in the water. Kagome learned how to tread water.kind of. And Koga was actually very polite. He seemed like a changed man. Until Inuyasha went home.......  
  
"Bye Inuyasha, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Kagome." Inuyasha kissed her forehead and got into his car. She waved until he was out of sight and went back inside.  
  
When she stepped through the door, her stomach growled. 'I better get something for dinner.' She thought as she walked into the kitchen. Koga was at the counter, sitting on one of the stools. He smiled at her, but it was not the same smile he wore earlier that day when Inuyasha was over. She decided that she was only imagining things and smiled back.  
  
"I'm starving, how bout you?" she asked, keeping herself calm and telling herself that that look in his eyes was only her imagination. He got up and walked over to her.  
  
"No, I just ate. Why don't we go upstairs and rest?" he put a hand on her shoulder. He was smirking. She wasn't.  
  
"I don't want to Koga. I'm hungry, I haven't eaten since lunch." She said, looking away from him and out the window to see that it was dark outside.  
  
"No, we are going upstairs. You can eat tomorrow." He said moving the hand he placed on her shoulder lower to her arm. His grip was tight, and his eyes were fierce.  
  
Kagome gulped. 'What's going on? I thought that he changed? He told me that he was sorry! And he was so nice today! This can't be happening.' She thought, now scared but unwilling to let him know that.  
  
He dragged her up the stairs and led her to his room. 'No.he wouldn't..' she thought disbelievingly.  
  
"Sit down on my bed." He ordered simply. She did as he said, not wanting to cross him. He smiled. "That's a good girl. Try not to struggle this time." He walked over to where she was sitting and pushed her onto her back with a strong hand.  
  
He climbed onto the bad on top of her and looked at her face to see her reaction. She was frozen. She couldn't move, too shocked to do anything yet. He smiled and looked at the shirt she was wearing. Not looking back up to her face, he took the hem at the bottom and told her to raise her arms. She did as he said. It was like she was a zombie or something. He slid it off non-too carefully with out any problems. Once again he looked to her face to see a reaction. Nothing. For a second he thought he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes, but as soon as he thought he saw it, it was gone.  
  
It was actually starting to bother him.  
  
Her emotionless face, and acceptance of the situation simply took all of the fun out of it. He 'wanted' her to struggle. He 'wanted' her try to get away. This just wasn't the way things were supposed to be! He had succeeded in making her fear him. And all along he thought that is what he wanted. But he had overdone it. She was no longer only afraid of him. It was past that. She couldn't understand him. He was unpredictable, so now she feared him more. She didn't understand him. That is the only thing that could possibly cause this sudden change. Simply because she saw him as out of control and unpredictable. Or so he thought that's how she saw him.  
  
But he didn't really know what she thought was the thing.  
  
He had no idea.  
  
But she had a much better idea of what she thought of the situation, she now understood him. He, in simply being who he is, showed her everything she needed to know about him. 'It's the honest ones you really have to look out for. After all, you can always trust the dishonest ones to be dishonest.....' She remembered Johnny depp saying something along those lines in Pirates of The Caribbean. She knew that Koga was always going to be dishonest. No matter how many times he apologized, or was so nice it was disgusting to her, or sounded so sincere that if he had just murdered someone she would trust him, she knew that it was only a mask. A short cover, to save his skin.  
  
He looked back at her face and decided to continue. To see how long it would take her to snap out of her trance and fight back. Maybe she wasn't broken, maybe she was only in shock. He thought, almost hopefully.  
  
He unhooked her bra, and waited for a reaction. Nothing. What was wrong with her?  
  
He slowly brought his hands down to her pants and unbuttoned the top. When he looked at her, he half expected her to yell at him and slap him, and the other half thought that she would help him, still in her robot like state.  
  
However, she did nether. She simply lay there. Unmoving, not even looking at him. What could possibly be wrong with her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* End chapter 21*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER AND LATE UPDATE! HEAR ME OUT!!! Ok, I apologize for the short chapter, and that I left it at a weird spot, but life here is hectic right now. My mom is getting sicker, and people are becoming more temperamental. I have a math presentation to do tonight. Not to mention finals are here already. Also, I'm going snowboarding this weekend, so I will have no time to write, however, I will think of ideas. If you have any suggestions for the story PLEASE feel free to let me know! They would be so helpful!  
  
PLEASE review! I would appreciate it soooo much! Thank you! .. Oh yeah!!! And do you guys think that the review button at the bottom is purple or blue? Don't ask me why I was thinking about that... 


	23. Chapter 22

I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but my mom just died. Actually, I just found out about two hours ago. I'm only updateing this now because I need to get my mind off things. I didn't add anything to it today, so it's a little short. Hope you like it. I started writing it a long time ago.....  
  
Disclaimer: ...Oops. I don't think that I have been writing there these things in my other chapters. Oh well. Don't sue me. Please. Anywho....I don't own Inuyasha. Hey, do you guys know if anybody ever gets sued for not writing these things?  
  
*~*~*~*~*The end of chapter 21....*~*~*~*  
  
However, she did nether. She simply lay there. Unmoving, not even looking at him. What could possibly be wrong with her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 22*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally, Koga could take no more. He stopped what he was doing and got inches from her face. Gripping her shoulders tightly he screamed.  
  
"What is wrong with you! Fight back damn it!" he looked into her eyes for a reaction, any emotion at all. But there was nothing. "You heard me! Struggle!" 'She's taking all the fun out of this!' he thought looking at her.  
  
Kagome only shook her head 'no' slightly and stared of into space. 'Nothing matters anymore. I'm tired of fighting. There is no use. They always win, and struggling only makes it ten times worse. Maybe if I just lay low and do what they say they will get bored of me.' Kagome thought, off in her own little world.  
  
Koga growled in frustration and shoved himself off of her.  
  
"I am sick of you Kagome. What ever is wrong with you better not last. I don't like this new attitude." Was the last thing he said before leaving the room.  
  
The young girl still lay on the bed, unmoving, frozen. After a long while she finally found her shirt and slid it back on. Cautiously she walked back to her room and got into bed. 'I wonder if this means he finally gave up?' Kagome thought hopefully before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next morning she awoke to her alarm clock going off. Slowly, she got out of bed and got dressed for school. After walking downstairs, she realized that Koga was nowhere to be seen. 'I wonder where he is?' she wondered.  
  
He was not in the kitchen, or any of the guest rooms. The living room was empty as were all of the bathrooms. 'Well, there is only one other room left to check. Koga's.' she thought unfortunately. 'I have to see if he's there......'  
  
The curious girl jogged up the stairs and approached her 'brother's' bedroom. The door was shut. Slowly and cautiously she reached out and gripped his doorknob. Turning it quietly, she pushed open the door and peeked inside. Nothing. He wasn't there. She checked behind the door, half expecting him to pop out and scare her, but he didn't. There was no one in the room.  
  
She sighed. 'I better call Inuyasha and see if I can get a ride....'. Phone in hand, she dialed his phone number.  
  
"Hello?" came a 'to awake for in the morning' masculine voice.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome." She said, almost nervously.  
  
"What's up?" he asked in his peppy tone. (AN: hee, hee, hee)  
  
"Well, I was wondering if yo0u could give me a ride to school today...."  
  
"Sure, but don't you usually get a ride with Koga? Where is he? Did he do something to you!?" he asked in a hurry.  
  
"Ummm, he's not here. I don't know where he went, but I've searched the whole house for him and he is nowhere to be found." She stated, purposely avoiding his OTHER question.  
  
"And you have no idea where he went?" he forgot about what he asked only a second ago.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Why would he just leave you alone like that?"  
  
"I don't know. I think he was mad at me....." she clamped a hand over her mouth. 'Please, say he didn't hear what I just said.' She thought frantically. She really had no idea why she didn't want him to know what happened between her and Koga last night. She trusted Inuyasha, didn't she? Maybe was just the humiliation. Maybe she didn't want him to think that she was so weak as to let someone to that to her. Whatever reason it was, she just couldn't bring herself to tell him.  
  
"What was that Kag? Why was he mad at you?"  
  
"Uhh, I have to go get ready Inuyasha, see ya in a while!" and with that final rushed sentence she hung up the phone as quick as she possibly could.  
  
"Wait! Kagome!" He yelled into the phone, but it was too late, she had already hung up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*end chapter 22*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry it was so short, I'll do my best on the next one! Please review. 


	24. chapter 23

Disclaimer: last I checked, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 23*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha pulled into Kagome's driveway and got out of his car. As he jogged up the front steps, he thought about what Kagome said on the phone.  
  
'She said that Koga was mad at her....... I wonder why.' He didn't even bother knocking and just opened the door.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, directing his voice up the stairs. He got no reply. "Kagome, come on! You're going to be late if you don't get down here!" he yelled louder than before. Still no reply.  
  
He sighed. Great. Now he had to walk up the massive stairs to find her. 'I'm gonna get her for this.......' He thought in mock-anger as he stomped up the stairs.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled one last time before knocking on her door.  
  
"Coming." Came a meek voice from the other side of the door he leaned against. He sighed and waited patiently for her to come out into the open. In a matter of seconds she appeared from behind the door, looking at the floor.  
  
"Hey, are you ok Kagome? You seem a little nervous or something." Inuyasha asked/stated, sounding concerned. She simply nodded and continued walking down the hall towards the stairs. As she descended the carpeted steps Inuyasha decided to push his question farther, feeling that something was wrong with her.  
  
"Are you sure?" he pulled her to a stop and lightly touched that back of his hand to her fore head. "You don't feel hot...." He looked like he was pondering something.  
  
"That's because I'm fine." She said still looking down. He looked at her suspiciously, but continued to walk. She followed suit and continued their walk to his car. When they reached it, she opened the passenger side's door and climbed in.  
  
They rode to school in silence, with Kagome looking out the window and Inuyasha pondering, not exactly paying as much attention to driving, as he should be.  
  
When they reached their destination, Inuyasha literally had to clap in Kagome's face to get her out of her dream like state.  
  
First period was uneventful. However, third period, the class that Kagome and Miroku had alone was another story.  
  
"Hey Kagome, would you like to work with me on this lab?" Miroku asked her after the teacher had explained their assignment. She nodded with a weak smile. "I'd be happy to." She said, faking a normal reply. He only noticed, and noticing with out acting is nothing. Luckily he knew this.  
  
"Great, lets get to work then." And so they began their project, only speaking about the work, and only when necessary.  
  
Finally, Miroku decided that he needed to investigate why Kagome suddenly was acting different. After absolutely no planning at all, he spoke.  
  
"So, Kagome, how have you been lately?" he asked shakily. She looked at him nervously. 'How could he possibly suspect anything? I've been acting perfectly normal...' she thought to herself reassuringly.  
  
"O-ok." 'Way to be smooth Kagome...' she kicked herself mentally. He nodded, acting convinced.  
  
"That's good. So, what did you do yesterday? After school that is." He spoke casually.  
  
"Oh nothing...I went to bed right when I got home." 'Why am I lying to him?'  
  
"Is that so? Because I thought I saw lights on at your house pretty late last night..." he knew he had her cornered. She knew it as well.  
  
"Well...I forgot to turn the lights off...."  
  
"But wouldn't Koga turn them off? Look, Kagome, I need to have a talk with you." He said concerned. She looked at the floor and nodded, giving him permission to begin, not like he would have kept silent had he not gotten permission. "I know something is up with you. And I also know that it has something to do with Koga..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With in the next hour, Kagome had spilled the beans about what Koga had started to do to her, and why she didn't tell anyone. He listed and comforted her through the rough spots, and let her know that he was there for her. After class, he helped her tell Inuyasha.  
  
However, Kagome felt no better then before she got that off her chest. She still felt dead, emotionless. And she knew that she would forever be stuck with her stepbrother and father. There was no escape. There would always be guys like Blake out there. And they would always come after her. Things just sucked, and she didn't think that there was anything to do about them anyways, so why complain?  
  
Miroku called Sesshoumaru later that day and told him about the situation with Koga still being evil. And suddenly Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore either. He was sick of Kagome being hurt. He loved her. Not like Inuyasha loved her, but like he loved Rin. That's when the idea struck him. He had the power to save her! Why was he so blind before?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys! I missed you all so much! I am so sorry for the late update and short chapter. But as most of you who read these little things at the bottom of the chapter know, I've been having a rough time with life in general. My grades are getting worse, my mom died, my dad is going psycho and I have to share a room with my little sister. Things kinda suck. Its weird though cause I'm always so happy....except for the occasional emotional breakdown.....anywho, I will update faster next time, I think this only has a chapter or two left! It's a little depressing! I love writing this so much; it will be weird for it to end. Please review!!  
  
~~~~shanaka 


	25. Chapter 24

The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Inuyasha, or anyone else for that matter. Oh! But I DO own this fic! So please no stealing!  
  
Authors note: I know, I know, you guys have been waiting for this forever. I am truly sorry! I have been trying my best, and will continue to do so until this fic. is complete! And in case anyone wants to know, I will be starting a new fic. soon! Yes after this one is complete, and yes I will update that one more often.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
He was tired. No, he was exhausted. He had just spent the past two days sifting through paper work, pulling strings with people he had to pretend he knew, driving back and forth from courthouse to courthouse, and trying to get a hold of his brother Inuyasha. But he had to do it, and he knew that it would all be worth it soon.  
  
And to think, that he, Sesshoumaru, hadn't thought of this before. What could have made him so blind?  
  
Kagome was afraid. Of what, she was not quite positive. Was it that she was home alone? Waiting for Inuyasha or Koga? It was really just whoever came first that mattered to her. And suddenly, she heard the unmistakable sound of her front door creaking open.  
  
She didn't know what do or, or what to think for that matter. She didn't even know who it was yet! Of course, in the end she would end up ok. That she knew. Who cared if it was Koga? She would just hide away in that little place she made in her head, and everything would be fine. After all, the last time she did that he ended up leaving her alone, not that that one time really mattered to her.  
  
So she waited. Sitting cross legged on her living room couch, listening, all of her senses on red alert. That is when she heard the voices...she only recognized one. Who was this other man? Was he someone to be afraid of? Someone to save her? She doubted that he would be of any help to her. He was probably just another one of Naraku's friends.  
  
"Here, I will lead you to her room..."  
  
"No, no, that is not necessary. I would prefer it if you would just wait here." He said in a professional tone.  
  
"But-"the other man cut him off  
  
"I said no. hopefully I will not have to use force......" the man he spoke to-her stepfather- let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Ok, I will stay here. Her room is up the stairs, second door on the right." '...that's not my room...' Kagome thought, confused as to why Naraku would lie to this man. Naraku spoke roughly; the sound of him sitting on his swivel chair could be heard across the living room. Kagome froze. She did not hear the other man walking towards her yet...did she have enough time to make a run for it? There was no time to think.  
  
The frightened girl dashed up the stairs to her room, not bothering to look back. She shut her door silently and touched her doorknob, feeling for the lock. She paused. Looking down franticly, she searched for her lock, only to find that it had been removed and replaced with a plain doorknob.  
  
Crap.  
  
'What do I do now!? What does that man want with me!?'  
  
Footsteps! Heavy footsteps.... Louder.....louder...louder still...... they were coming closer! 'It must be that man!" she thought panicking. She curled up into a ball on her bed, bringing her knees to her chest, she buried her face. Rocking herself back and forth slowly, she began to cry. Only lightly. She quickly brushed her tears away and listened, her heart beating faster than it had ever she was sure.  
  
The man opened the second door to the right and looked around. He saw boxes and other unpacked items.  
  
"This isn't her room...." Wondering why Naraku had lied to him about what room was hers, he quietly shut the door and decided to try another room.  
  
'I don't want him to find me....' Kagome thought as she jumped off the bed, gripping her sheet and pulling it with her to the corner of her room. She slumped down to the ground, bringing her knees to her chest once again. In a miserable attempt to hide herself she put the sheet over herself. She could see through the thin material just enough to watch the door to her room open slowly as someone knocked on it.  
  
'This looks more like her room....' This time he saw a bed, a dresser and a nightstand.  
  
"Kagome?" he could hear some light crying coming from the far right corner of the room. She was trying SO hard to keep quiet, but she simply could not hold back her cries and occasional whimpers.  
  
"Kagome, can you come out now?" he was looking at the shaking lump of girl and sheet in the corner.  
  
She could see him through her sheet. And he was very much...a man. He had to be at least six feet tall and was extremely built. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt. However, his face and expression was very gentle and sincere.  
  
He continued to walk towards her slowly. She squirmed, trying to get further away from him; however that was not possible since she was in a corner.  
  
"Don't be afraid." He continued to advance. She cried, unable to anything else. This man would be just like all of Naraku's other friends that he let play with her.....  
  
He touched her arm in an attempt to get her to take the sheet off. She let out a small yelp. He put his hands up.  
  
"It's ok..." he kneeled down beside her. "You need to listen to me ok?" he was speaking in a gentle voice. "I need you to get up and pack your belongings." She peeked out of her sheet, only letting her puffy red eyes show.  
  
"Why?" she said in a small afraid voice.  
  
"I can't explain right now, because we need to hurry." he spoke as if he were talking to a small child, and it calmed Kagome down if only a little bit.  
  
"A-are we going somewhere?" she was trembling, still hiding behind her sheet. Her eyes reflected those of an afraid child. He nodded, keeping his calm features.  
  
"Yes, but we need to hurry ok?" he reached for her arm once again, causing her to panic. She shrunk away, a look of pure fear plastered on her face.  
  
"No..." she had her eyes shut tightly. 'We don't have time for this....' He thought. 'But I don't want her to be afraid...'  
  
"Yes." He said gently, grabbing her arm firmly but not hurting her. "We have to go." He said, keeping his same calm tone. She struggled for a while before realizing that he -like everyone else- was not going to let go. He slowly pulled her to her feet by her upper arm. She looked away, pulling away as best se could.  
  
He suddenly tilted her head towards him. Looking her straight in the eye he spoke.  
  
"This needs to stop right now." His tone was serious and calm. "I need you to cooperate." She was shrinking away as he spoke. Her heart was still pumping faster then ever. He sighed. "I promise I won't hurt you, ok? I'm here to help you." he looked back into her eyes. "Ok?" she nodded looking down. "Now can you sit down on the bed for a second?" she tensed. He realized his mistake. "Or that chair..." he pointed to the chair in the left back corner of the room. She sat down where he pointed; thinking of what the consequences could be if she disobeyed.  
  
'Now all I have left to do is find out who she had gotten attached to, if anyone. Most of the cases I have come across show that most of these abused children find someone or something.....' he thought as he sifted through her few things, taking jackets and things he thought she may need.  
  
All this time Kagome watched. 'Who IS he?!' she thought, barely keeping her cool.  
  
As he was stuffing things into his duffle bag, he saw a picture on the carpeted floor. He picked it up, studying it as he walked to the shaking girl.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked, showing her the picture. She remained silent. "Who is this?" he asked again, more sternly, but holding onto his gentle voice.  
  
"I-Inuyasha." Fear was evident in her voice. He nodded.  
  
"Is this your boyfriend?" she nodded quickly, looking away.  
  
He sighed. 'I'd better just get her out of here quick...' he heard tires screech, in the driveway. He ran to her window, looking out at the road.  
  
"Damn it!!!" he yelled, causing Kagome to jump. He looked over to her, sighing. "I'm sorry that I frightened you...." He picked up her duffle bag. 'So THAT is why the bastard told me the wrong room. He wanted to buy more time so he could get away!!'  
  
He opened the door to her room.  
  
"Are you ready?" she slowly nodded and followed him downstairs, keeping her distance from him. He opened the front door and motioned for her to go out first. The tense girl stepped outside. He locked the door behind him and led her to his car.  
  
END CHAPTER 24  
  
Ok, next chapter we find out who this random guy in her house is....and some more things happen.....I think I'm wrapping up this story up in the next few chapters! It's kinda sad. It will be weird for this to be over.....  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! It will really help me update faster. And as I'm sure most of you can relate to, the end of the year is coming. And my grades are horrible. So somebody needs to light a fire under me and get me to study for finals. Anywho, the next chapter will be out with in the next...3 weeks...maybe even sooner! I'm back on a roll with this fic! Wooh! Love you all!  
  
Shanaka 


	26. chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
'I have to get her to that family soon...she can't be at the shelter for too long. With a case like hers that could defiantly cause emotional damage.....' he thought as he drove himself and Kagome to the station. She was looking out the window, zoned out again. 'And I can't believe that she has a boyfriend, what kind of guy would go out with her and not notice what was up? He must have been abusing her too...if he wasn't he would have helped her out of that situation...I need to call him in too...' Jonathan thought as he pulled into the busy station. There were cars and people everywhere. He picked up his cell phone and punched in a few numbers.  
  
"Hello. Beth? Yes, I'm going to need for you to find and bring in a boy around seventeen....long silver hair. Yes. Inuyasha is his name as I understand it. Thank you." And with that he hung up his phone. Looking over to Kagome he sighed.  
  
He almost jumped when he heard her speak.  
  
"W-what's your name?" she asked, looking at the floor in front of him. He put on a small gentle smile.  
  
"Jonathan." She nodded. They sat in silence for a while until he opened his door and got out of the car. He walked around to her side of the car and opened hers for her. She stepped out. "Now I need to make sure that you understand we are here to help you. I know that it may be hard, but you can trust us." He said taking her hand. "So I need you to stay close to me, don't let go of my hand ok?" once again, he spoke to her as if her were talking to a child. She nodded, not looking him in the eye.  
  
Inside of the building was no less crowded than outside. She held onto his hand tightly, not trusting all of the people around her.  
  
Jonathan walked through the crowd quickly, obviously knowing where he was going. They finally stopped when they reached his private office. She sat in the corner as he talked with various people and police officers.  
  
It was when he was talking to one of the male officers that she heard him.  
  
"I would never hurt her!!! How could you accuse me of such a thing!!" he yelled, she could tell that he was walking by, not staying in the same place.  
  
She quickly stood and dashed for the door. 'Inuyasha!' was all she could think, but the officer stopped her before she reached the door.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but we don't believe that it is safe for you to go out there at this time...." He said in his deep voice.  
  
She freaked. There was a big strong man holding her back, and she couldn't help but be afraid. She thought that John said she could trust these people!  
  
Jonathan could see her look of fear as she squirmed in the officer's arms. He quickly had him let go and allowed Kagome to hide behind him.  
  
"It's ok Kagome...." He said in his usual calm gentle voice. "He was only looking out for you...." Jonathan looked over at the officer. "You may leave now..." he nodded and exited the room.  
  
He motioned for her to sit down. As she sat, he began to talk.  
  
"Why did you want to go outside so badly?" he questioned lightly. She was fidgeting and looking away.  
  
"I heard Inuyasha..." she said quietly.  
  
"And you wanted to see him?" she nodded. He sighed. "First of all I want you to know that you are not the only one in the situation you are in. I know that it is hard for you to understand what relationships are abusive, healthy and unhealthy, but you need to learn. For now you have to just trust me." She looked confused.  
  
"What about Inuyasha? Why can't I see him?"  
  
"Because that is an unhealthy relationship." He attempted to explain. She didn't understand why, but nodded, looking as confused as ever. Why was Inuyasha bad? He had only been nice to her.  
  
The phone rang. He picked it up on the second ring and listened for a second.  
  
"Yes. He's here? Already?" he seemed to be thinking about something, he nodded. "If that is what they say is best...yes...I guess that would be as soon as possible. Ok. Bye." He set the phone down gently. He found Kagome looking at him.  
  
"There is a man coming here to pick you up." She tensed, and he continued. "His name is Sesshoumaru and he will be taking care of you from now on." She seemed to relax, then go into deep thought. 'Is that a bad relationship too?' she thought, now more confused then before.  
  
He took her to a fairly large room filled with children and teenagers of all ages. She stayed as far away from people as possible, he noticed.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome from the other side of the glass. To the people inside the room, it was simply a mirror.  
  
'She looks so afraid...' he thought, half angry and half feeling sorry for her.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in Jonathan's office, across from the other man.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that you understand how important it is that she has a stable environment. It is critical that she does not move, or feel threatened in any way. She needs to settle in as quickly as possible." Sesshoumaru nodded, already knowing all of the details that he continued to explain. He only stopped when his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Jonathan answered quickly.  
  
"Yes, sir there is a small problem here...." She paused.  
  
"And that would be?" he spoke, both impatient and curious.  
  
"We can't get the girl to leave the corner of the waiting room, and she won't allow anyone to touch her...." Jonathan immediately stood.  
  
"I'll be right there." With that he hung up the phone and left the room, motioning for Sesshoumaru to follow.  
  
When they got there the sight was exactly as he had pictured it, Kagome was in a tight ball in the corner while nurses and officers tried to convince her to come with them. He stepped in front of everyone and spoke.  
  
"Kagome..." he made sure he used his soft voice when he talked to her. She looked up. "Its ok, you can come out now, I'll let you come with me back to my office, away from everyone. How does that sound?" she nodded, looking away again. He smiled a small smile at her and took her hand.  
  
He walked her back to the office, Sesshoumaru following close behind, studying her actions. Once inside, they all took their seats and finished signing paper work. Kagome stayed at the edge of the room, working on a puzzle on the small coffee table.  
  
Finally it came time for Sesshoumaru to take her home. He shook hands with John, and walked over to where Kagome was sitting.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" he asked in a soft voice, mimicking Jonathan. She looked up, confused. She looked walked over to John and stood behind him, almost as if she was hiding. He looked to Sesshoumaru, sighing.  
  
"I almost forgot to tell you," he shook his head, "I shouldn't have let her spend so much time with me...she is probably going to get extremely attached to someone at your home, most likely you. As you can see, I spent less than a day with her and she is already attached." Kagome didn't like it that he spoke of her as if she wasn't there. "You need to be sure that whoever she finds won't leave her behind, and I mean for anything. The only other thing I can think of right now is that she can not be threatened in any way, and certainly not hit or spanked for discipline." Sesshoumaru nodded. 'They are talking as If I am a little child....' She thought, staying silent.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand everything." He smiled, as did Jonathan.  
  
"Then I think it is time." He hugged Kagome goodbye. "Now you need to go with this man, he's gonna take good care of you."  
  
She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"B-but....I thought I was going with you."  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but you need to go with him..." Sesshoumaru took her hand.  
  
"It's ok, you know me, everything is going to be ok now..." her face hidden by her hair, she nodded. Sesshoumaru let out a small smile. Taking her hand once again, he led her out of the room, taking her to his car.  
  
Inuyasha was angry. Why the hell wouldn't they let him see Kagome! He stormed up to his apartment door and barged in.  
  
"Sesshoumaru you are not going to believe this!!!" he yelled, throwing his coat down. When he walked around the corner, he saw the last thing he had expected. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting on the floor around a puzzle, and Rin was asleep on the couch. They both had their heads turned towards him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up, and Kagome immediately followed suit, hiding behind him and clutching his shirt.  
  
...  
  
Inuyasha was confused.  
  
Was she afraid of him? She certainly had no reason to be.....he thought about it. Unable to come up with anything that could cause this sudden change, he spoke.  
  
"Kagome...." he said sweetly, walking around Sesshoumaru to get to her. She hid her face in Sess's shirt, tensing. "Hey..." he touched her shoulder and watched her zip around to the other side off Sesshoumaru. He looked up at his brother confused.  
  
"Why is she acting like this?" he sounded hurt. Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"She is just a little confused right now..." Sesshoumaru continued to explain about him adopting the girl, and everything about her getting attached to too many different people, and how the past day has been unbelievably unstable for her.  
  
Even though Inuyasha now understood the reasons for her actions, he was still hurt. HE was the one she used to turn to, not his brother. HE was the one she trusted and wouldn't let go of. HE took care of her when she needed him.  
  
This wasn't fair.  
  
He would make sure Kagome trusted him again.  
  
End Chapter 25  
  
I know that that wasn't very long at all...but I felt like I had to give you guys something. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be out, probably soon. Hope you liked it! Please review!!  
  
-Shanaka 


	27. chapter 26

Sorry that it took so long for me to get this one out! I only have odd hours on the computer, (my sister has even) so it was hard to get this done. Also, my best friend is moving soon, and we're both leaving in about 11 days, so we only have so much time left with each other. Hope you like this chapter! I'm going to make it as long as I can!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Kagome slept in Sesshoumaru's room that night. Rin, Sess, and her all shared the king sized bed.  
  
Inuyasha was positive that there was nothing in the world that could bother him as much as that.  
  
Sesshoumaru was off early in the morning for work. He decided that he would take Rin to her usually day care, and took off after kissing the sleeping Kagome's forehead.  
  
Inuyasha awoke soon after that to a faint whimpering.  
  
"Who could that be?" he thought standing and rubbing his eyes. "Rin? Rin honey is that you?" he called out into the house, searching for the noise. Finally he heard it again.  
  
And that's when he recognized it as Kagome's voice. He could smell Kagome's tears. He dashed into the bedroom to see her sitting on the bed, her knees at her chest.  
  
She was shaking uncontrollably, and seemed to be afraid of something.  
  
"Hey Kagome..." he said as he stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. She tensed as he did so. "What's wrong pumpkin?" he went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away from him. It was he she was afraid of. He sighed; frustrated that she wouldn't let him near her. He could see that she was crying from her red eyes and tear stained face.  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru?" she asked, not noticing the hurt look Inuyasha had on. He sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"He went to work." she continued to look at the carpet.  
  
"Can I call him?" she sounded almost frantic. He sighed.  
  
"Why can't I help you?" he asked, exasperated. She looked down once again. "Well?" he asked. "I really don't understand Kagome. I mean, we were the best of friends. Going out even! You trusted me over anyone! You came to ME for protection. What suddenly changed all that?" she let her hair cover her face.  
  
"They said that it was a unhealthy relationship." If it wasn't such a big deal to him he would have laughed at her mix up in grammar, and told her how much she sounded like a child.  
  
"That was only what they suspected! They didn't even know us. Honestly Kagome. You are older then they make you sound. You are in charge of yourself! Not them. Can't you see that what we have is a good thing?"  
  
She blinked. He was right. They were treating her as if she were a child in need of therapy, however she may have needed therapy. It was as if she wasn't smart enough to make her own decisions. She started to believe what they were saying. To believe that she was a helpless little child, who needed to be taken care of. She still had thoughts just like everyone else!  
  
"Inuyasha?" he was surprised that she spoke to him.  
  
"Yes Kag?"  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing in his shoulder. He was smiling.  
  
"It's ok now..." he said rubbing her back. "you can always trust me." He kissed her cheek before looking her in the eyes. "And _that's_ the truth."  
  
She held on to him for a long while more. And he had absolutely no problem with it. After all, it was the least he could do since he wasn't telling her that her t-shirt was see through.  
  
End of The Truth  
  
**Please review!** Oh yeah, I think I'm starting another story soon! I think you guys would like it. Keep your eye out for it!  
  
And how did you like my little tying the title in with the story thing! Hee hee hee...I sorta forgot why I named it that...so I had to make something up. I hope you liked it anyways!!!  
  
!Uno mass! Do you guys think I should cont. my other story first? Before I start the new one? I kinda lost interest in it.... but if you REALLY want me to finish it first I guess I will!!  
  
this is Shanaka, signing off.  
  
oops...PS. If anyone wants, you can IM. My screen name (AOL) is "blahapoodle" without the quotes. 


	28. AN

Hey everyone! I'm writing to let you all know that I will be starting a new fic soon! I've already started writing it, and I should start posting very soon. Please go check it out! It's completely "Shanaka" style, and I'm sure that everyone who read and liked "The Truth" will also like my newest story. So check it out! What are you waiting for?

The new fic is AU, like all of my fics, and, as a warning, pretty much every character is OOC…….but that's normal if you've read anything I've written.

Shanaka


End file.
